Better Than You
by MidnightYawns
Summary: Sakura is a world famous pop star singer. Naruto is also a worldwide famous punk pop/rock singer. But there's one problem... They have been rivals since the beginning of their career. And it gets worse as Sakura is stuck with Naruto in a 6 month world wide tour. Rival Singers!AU NaruSaku
1. You're On!

**Better Than You**

Ch 1: You're On!

* * *

><p>"Once again Sakura Haruno has made it to the top Billboard Charts as number one!"<p>

The interviewer clapped his hands shortly, but loudly and grinned at Sakura followed by the cheering of those in the studio.

They were at an interview live, in front of millions watching.

"Thank you!" Sakura grinned. She was the best pop star singer everywhere in the whole world. She was the sensation, everyone was talking about her. In every corner, her name was heard. Lots of merchandise and commercials involving her made everyone wild. Every artist wanted her to do a duo with her for a song. Her life was perfect.

She had everything she had ever dreamed of: mansion, cars, unlimited cash, cute clothes, etc. Everyone loved her… Well…

"Now we know Naruto Uzumaki can also share this prize! He made his new single also around your released yours!" The interviewer announced jokingly.

Sakura tensed up a bit after hearing that name. Her blood boiled inside her every time she heard that damn name. They have been rivals since the beginning of her career. He was the reason why she felt this way. Ok, lie. Her life wasn't perfect. Why? Because of that punk Naruto…

"_They just love to bring him up, don't they?" _Sakura thought, _"They must love seeing me try so hard not to make a big scene… Always bring his success up in _every _interview."_

But on the outside, Sakura played it off, while lightly brushing her long pink hair, "Haha, Mine was obviously better… he doesn't stand a chance!"

"_LIKE_ _HELL_ _IF_ _HE_ _DID_." She thought furiously.

Everyone laughed in the studio with her. This was another reason why she was so famous. The rivalry between those two made so many interested and taking sides. It was like a battle on the stage. They were always so into what would happen between them, always asking questions of what their opinion of each other was.

"So tell us more about yourself." He said grinning, "Any special person that has entered your life? Love interest?"

"_Oh, no…. not this again…. Why do they always want to know my love life?" _

Sakura sat back a bit uncomfortable for a bit, "Um, well not recently."

The interviewer shook his head, "Ah what a shame. You are so beautiful! Am I right?"

The audience clapped their hands in response. Sakura laughed at this and shook her head, "No not yet... But he's out there..."

"_And it's none of your business… or anyone… but this is what I expected when entering this career."_

"Well I hope you find that person soon... Now about the rumors..."

Sakura mentally prepared herself. She hated when they said stuff about rumors... Mostly it was negative things, especially those Narutards. That was the name her fans came up with to the Naruto fans. It was pretty funny.

"Are you releasing your new album early? Like, when is the release date?"

Sakura shook her head while shaking her finger, "Nah ah ah! I can't say now. It's a surprise to my fans. But the music is amazing!"

She then remembered that Naruto was also about to let out his new album. She hated that he kept bothering her on making a new album the same time like her.

"Isn't Naruto going to release his new album anytime soon?"

After a while, the interview was finally over. Sakura thanked everyone in the studio and the interviewer. They all cheered as they cut into commercials.

"Thank you so much for being here, Sakura." The interviewer smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Sakura grinned. She turned on towards the exit and went back stage to get her things ready.

"Sakura!" Her manager called from behind her.

Sakura turned around to see Tsunade there. She gave a proud face to Sakura while crossing her arms.

"You did great, Sakura. Now, we have to get going. You have another interview in less than 30 minutes." Tsunade urged while pointing to her watch on her wrist

"Thanks, Tsunade. Don't worry, I'll hurry… But you know what pisses me off?" Sakura sighed as she got her bag and coat from a helper. She placed on her coat and put out her hair and placed it behind her shoulders. It was cold and filled with snow outside, nearing mid-November.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked while giving a sly grin. She then shook her head, hearing this for the millionth time.

Sakura buttoned her coat and looked up, "That damn bastard releasing his new album the same time like me..."

"Let's not think about this." Tsunade suggested while she grabbed her bag, "Let's go. Time is ticking."

Sakura laughed and placed on her beanie, "Alright, let's just go."

Tsunade gave a small sigh and shook her head, "Don't think about that guy... We have more important things to do."

* * *

><p>Both of them began to walk outside with their body guards, when a whole bunch of paparazzi came over, with flashes on. All of them with grey and black thick coats with their cameras around their necks. They rushed in with lots of questions at once, making the area seem and sound like some sale suddenly happened at the mall.<p>

"Sakura!"

"Sakura, is it true that you like cold pizza?"

Sakura and Tsunade moved through the bodyguards to get to their car. It was difficult and slow at the same time, having all these questions being thrown at you at once.

"I LOVE YOU!"

"Sakura! Naruto Uzumaki says you are second best and that your songs suck so much, what do you say?"

Sakura stopped walking and faced the direction the voice came from. Anger slowly build up inside her, she had heard lots of these things before, and Sakura had controlled herself… But this was the last thing, this was the last straw.

"_What… what the hell did that punk say?!" _

Everyone stopped talking, but continued to set flashy pics. They wanted to hear an official declaration of war. Tension was in the air and Tsunade pulled her sleeve, urging her to move on.

"_This is so it, Uzumaki…"_

Sakura took a deep breath and angrily yelled, "Well he can go f ck himself! That Naruto is the dirt from the bottom of my shoes! That's pretty big for something so small. I can kick his scrawny punk ass anytime. You tell him that."

"_Wait… that wasn't supposed to come out of my mouth…"_

Without another word, she then realized what she just said. Tsunade stood there in shock and angry of what she just said. This was an official declaration of war.

The flashes seemed to speed up and a roar of questions washed over them.

Things were about to get really heated now for the two top bestselling singers worldwide.

Sakura then quickly went inside the car, filled with panic.

"_What have I done, what have I done, what have I done…"_

All of the flashes and questions being yelled at her were like a buzz and blur. She shouldn't have said that.

Once Tsunade was in, Sakura yelled in panic, "I-I shouldn't have said that! Ugh, now what!? I'm so dead, the work will be doubled, he will-"

Tsunade grabbed her shoulders and frowned, "Well it's too late now! It'll be all over the place now!"

"Great..." Sakura sighed closing her eyes as she leaned back, "Look I'm sorry... Guess I'm making it harder for you... I just can't stand him!"

Tsunade sighed a bit, "Well it's off of your chest. This might be interesting... You know more attention for you."

"_But I don't want that type of attention…"_

* * *

><p>Hours had passed since the incident. She had to cancel her interview and go home. Sakura was in her house, in her room checking her phone.<p>

"Oh please let this be some sort of joke... Don't make them take it seriously!" Sakura hoped as she opened her page.

She suddenly frowned as she read that one post that Naruto made.

"**To:**SakuraHaruno Aw I'm so scared of you! Guess this really means war then. Let's see who the best is. But we already know the answer, right?"

"_Stupid… sarcastic, annoying-"_

She saw lots of her fans defending her and also "excited" about this official war.

Both fan groups were arguing and calling each other names.

_**"**_**To**_**:NarutoUzumaki doesn't stand a chance against our Queen ;)"**_

**"To:****SakuraHaruno**_** doesn't know who she is dealing with! Those Sakurans don't know how bad this will end for their 'queen'."**_

**"To:****NarutoUzumaki**_** U GON LEARN TODAY NOT TO MISS WITH OUR QUEEN U PUNK. BRING IT ON CHAA!"**_

**"To:**_**SakuraHaruno NarutoUzumaki Lol what if they ended up together? I mean they are the same age and stuff. That would be priceless! I ship it."**_

The last one made Sakura frown.

"_I think I'm about to throw up my lunch…"_

"Like hell I'm going to fall for that idiot! Yea that would be funny... Not." Sakura glared at her phone. She couldn't even think any of that! Sakura threw her phone on the floor and lay on her large warm bed.

"No! Me? And that loser? Together all couply? I'd rather date a crack head than that..." She made a gag noise and rolled on her soft bed.

Sakura then sat up and looked out of her window. The city was covered in pure white snow and the window was cold.

"This is the beginning of your career failure, Uzumaki!" Sakura frowned while making a fist.

Then she got her phone and quickly replied to Naruto's post.

"**To:**NarutoUzumaki That wasn't to frighten you, Uzumaki. Since you considered it... We'll see who really is the best! And yes, the answer is me. Dattebayo!"

Sakura gave herself a small grin as she used his common catch phrase.

After a few moments, she received a message.

"**To:**SakuraHaruno don't steal my catch phrase! 'Ttebayo"

She laughed and sent back.

"**To:**NarutoUzumaki you're right. I don't want anything pathetic like that. Sorry :)"

Sakura then sighed and placed her head on her knees, wrapping her arms around them. She then smirked, "This will be interesting... Uzumaki... You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE. Yea, it sucks, but ok. I actually had this before that, erm, "ending". Please excuse the errors! I hope you enjoyed this! And thank you for reading this! <strong>


	2. The Reason Why

Ch 2 The Reason Why

* * *

><p>A week had gone by since Sakura "declared" her war with Naruto. It was all over the place. Talk shows would try and figure out "why" both Naruto and Sakura were rivals. People on the web went all crazy and made fan pages on who was the best. Even in game shows Naruto and Sakura were involved. Like one team had to dress like Sakura and the other like Naruto… The world was going crazy.<p>

In the interviews with Sakura many asked her what she would do or why she really said that. She would give a half answer then go and switch topics.

"_I can't really tell them the reason why…!" _Sakura would think.

But Naruto wasn't worried like Sakura at all; in fact he enjoyed this very much. He enjoyed it the most in interviews.

"Naruto!" An interviewer said. They were at a radio station interviewing live.

"What do you say about all this? Did you really mean it? What you said about Sakura."

Naruto leaned back a bit and grinned while scratching the back of his head a bit nervous. He was wearing a band T-shirt with a beanie and black skinny jeans.

"Well...," He started, "I was only joking a bit-"

"A bit?" The interviewer asked, grinning. He leaned a bit forward and asked, "So it was a joke and Haruno took it seriously?"

"Meh..." Naruto shrugged and then took a sip to his drink, "She takes everything serious... No wonder she doesn't have a boyfriend! Dattebayo."

Everyone in the studio laughed with Naruto. He grinned seeing everyone laugh at his joke.

"Naruto, do you think she will get you back or something? What do you expect her to do?"

Naruto took a deep breath and let it out, "Well, I dunno… What can she do? I don't have anything to hide."

"Maybe..." The interview said nodding while trying not to laugh, "So, is it true that you are releasing you album like her?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded and smirked. "Same date and everything..."

The interviewer's eyes widened up a bit, "Really? Nice. So what's your new album going to be about?"

"It's called: Rosa's Secret. It's mostly of how I got famous... Nothing much."

The interviewer nodded and then asked, "So, got any secrets, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed a bit and shook his head, "Nah, and even if I did I wouldn't say it live...!"

The interviewer gave a shrug, "Damn it, I thought we could find out! Ha ha… now it's time for the fans to ask the questions!"

* * *

><p>"That Uzumaki!"<p>

There was a loud groan heard along with muffled noises. Sakura frowned and covered her face with her hands.

She was in her house, in the living room, sitting on one of her couches. But she wasn't alone. Ino, her friend who is in the modeling industry, was there with her eating some chips.

Ino threw her the bag of chip and Sakura caught it. Sakura looked at her with a confused look, "I thought you said that they said you weren't allowed to eat this?"

Ino just shrugged, "Who cares what they think. It's my body and if I want to eat some chips, I'll eat it. And I'll still look perfect on that runway…. Anyways, calm down, Sakura... Don't take what I told you so seriously…"

Sakura grabbed a hand full of chips and started eating them, "Well… I know… but still…"

Ino stretched out her legs and arms, "Wahtever… He isn't important now. What is important is that you get some good rest. You said that there will be a photo-shoot tomorrow, right? And it's getting dark and I better be going soon."

Sakura put the bag down and then looked at her friend, "But now that he said that about me… Do you think that no one will take interest in me? Just because I'm too 'serious'?"

Ino frowned at her, "Sakura! You idiot! You know what that means? All the guys want you more now! They will all try and try and hoping to win your heart. They will take this as a challenge! Like in those romantic stories where the guy tries to make the serious girl laugh and they fall in love…"

Sakura looked at Ino in a bit terrified look, "I think it's mostly the other way around…?" But Ino was too busy day dreaming about some fantasy.

"Um..." Sakura sweat dropped, "A-Anyways... I better get some rest..."

Ino nodded, snapping out of her head, "Yea alright" She grabbed her handbag and started to walk out towards the entrance with Sakura following behind.

Ino turned around and gave Sakura a hug then said, "I'll see you tomorrow after your photo-shoot. Rest now, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, "Alright, I will... Goodnight, Ino-pig!"

Ino frowned then laughed, "Goodnight, Forehead…"

As Sakura watched Ino get into her car, she heard Ino say out loud, "Remember don't think about that punk! Rest, you beauty!" She laughed.

Sakura laughed, "Alright, I got it..."

Ino then left and Sakura waved. After a while, Sakura lazily went upstairs and into one of the bathrooms. She was so tired and all she needed now was a bath.

Turning the door knob to open it, Sakura saw that it was 6:30 in the afternoon.

"I need to rest..." Sakura reminded herself once again.

As she closed the door, Sakura began stripping off and getting in the nice hot water.

She closed her eyes and let the warm water hit her skin. _"This feels like heaven…"_

"Damn that Uzumaki..." Sakura frowned while grabbing some shampoo, "He's so annoying and always pushing me down..."

"Oh look at me!" Sakura mimicked Naruto's voice, "I'm Naruto Uzudummy!"

Sakura sighed and then remembered the first time she saw Naruto.

It was at the beginning of her career, about 2 years ago.

She remembered how much she wanted to become famous since forever. So she would get up and play at almost everywhere, whenever the chance. But she would mostly play in the middle of the busiest part of the city.

The place where a lot of people would hear her voice and guitar playing. Where perhaps someone would notice her talent.

Every afternoon after school, she would play her acoustic guitar and sing, hoping maybe someone would notice her.

Many just ignored her and continued on, some would stand nearby and quietly listen.

But then that's when he came. A nobody came and said these words, "You're off tune..."

Sakura remembered looking up and seeing the blond spiky haired boy with blue eyes.

She remembered getting pissed for interrupting her and stating it up forward.

"Who are you?" She asked a bit annoyed and stopped playing. She watched him sit down next to her, since she was sitting on steps.

He sat next to her with his hoddie on and goofy grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I also play acoustic as well as electric guitar. 'Tebayo."

Sakura looked at him a bit and hesitated, "So... How am I off tune?"

He turned his body a bit then leaned forward a bit and with his fingers slowly tested the tuning pegs.

"Try the G string..." He said softly.

Sakura did as she was told and pulled it.

"Hm..." Naruto looked at her guitar again, "Let me see it... Have you been tuning this?'

Sakura scoffed, "Yes I have..." But then she looked away and slowly said, "About three months ago..."

Naruto shook his head, "Yea, well let me see it." He held is hand out, waiting for her to give him her guitar.

"_What if he just runs away with this? Do you know how much money I had to save for this?!" _Sakura thought.

Sakura hesitated but then gave it to him.

He placed it right on his thigh, wrapping his arm on it and the other turning the tuning pegs. Then he began tuning it and testing it. Sakura watched in amazement on how he could do it by ear. She usually needed a guitar tuner for it.

"You're… really good at this…" She said in amazement.

He looked at her for a second and gave a soft smile, "Um, thanks…"

"_How the hell can he do that, damn it life would be so much easier if I had this gift." _

"Well…" Naruto began as he was still tuning, "I told you my name… what's yours?"

Sakura frowned, "Why do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm helping you?"

She scoffed and still watched him. He looked down at his work in process and was still waiting for her answer. But she still seemed too amazed on his ear talent.

After about five minutes, Naruto grinned, "All done... You should be able to play it better now."

Sakura retrieved her guitar and played a quick song.

With a satisfied look she nodded, "Hm, seems to be alright."

Naruto looked at her a bit surprised, "Alright?! Lady, I fixed it for you. 'Tebayo."

Sakura frowned, "My name is Sakura Haruno. And thank you for your time."

Naruto gave a small 'hmph' and then quickly shook it off. He played with his thumbs and said while looking at the people walking by, "You um, sing pretty well."

Sakura stopped and a small blush came over her cheeks, "Um, thank you..."

He looked at her and gave her a big grin, "You planning on being a singer?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea, I've been working hard to see if I can get my break... What about you? Are you a singer or musician?"

Naruto leaned back, resting his elbows on the steps, "Nah... I just do it for fun, dattebayo."

He stayed with her a bit longer, hearing her sing and watching people admire her voice and playing.

Naruto laughed a bit, "You know, you do kinda suck…"

"Shut up, Naruto… You said I sang well." She said tiredly.

"People can change their mind…" He joked. But he really did like her singing.

That was pretty much it ever since she met him. He would sometimes come by to see her sing, but nothing much else. They were both nobodies.

But one day, Tsunade, her current manager, found her singing and became interested. Soon, Sakura signed the contract and began working on her career.

She worked very hard on getting better, having to practice hard 24/7. She would stay up all night practicing on her guitar, making sure everything was perfect. She also had voice lessons, to improve to be even better.

The reason she hated Naruto was because of pure jealousy. The day she saw him again, that was when she began her hate. Sakura knew it wasn't right, but it still took over her.

Tsunade was talking to another music agent in an outdoor restaurant. All three of them met at the restaurant to discuss things in more detail. They all were at a table outside.

"Sakura, this is Jiraiya. He can help you get into your career faster." Tsunade introduced her to him.

Sakura went and shook his hand, "Pleasure to meet you."

"You, too, Sakura." He smiled at her.

They all sat down and Tsunade began talking to Jiraiya about Sakura.

"Sakura is great at playing guitar and her voice is very well developed." Tsunade began, "I'm only coming to you, because I trust you, Jiraiya. I know you won't mess this up."

Jiraya gave a small laugh, "Oh, Tsunade, you worry too much! But I am looking for a specific genre..."

Sakura waited there, listening. But it was over when Naruto appeared.

"Sakura?" Naruto said as he approached them, with an embarrassed look.

She looked up, a bit surprised to see him here, "Naruto?"

He was wearing a hoodie and normal skinny dark jeans. He grinned at her, "Hey! I haven't seen you playing lately. Ha ha… sorry for interrupting but, I um… need five bucks. You see there's a ramen sale and they are taking it all away and soon-"

Sakura stood up and said, "Naruto… Now's not the time, I mean-"

He nodded, "Yea, I know, sorry!" He leaned against the rail while grinning at her.

Jiraiya looked up and his eyes lit, he pointed up at him and said, "Hey, what's your name kid?"

Naruto blinked a bit and said, "Naruto Uzumaki..."

Jiraiya gave a laugh and said, "That's it! I have found him! Naruto, you are going big. You are perfect."

Sakura looked at both of them, still trying to process the information. Wait, so Naruto was going to become someone famous immediately?

"What?" Naruto asked confused, "What are ya talking about? 'ttebayo…"

Jiraya stood up and asked, "Do you sing or play an instrument?" He looked excited like a little kid ready to open a present on Christmas.

The blonde spiky haired boy nodded, "Yea, acoustic and electric... I also sing."

Quickly, Jiraiya said to Tsunade, "Don't worry; I'll help you when I sign this kid up."

Then he began to walk all around to meet at Naruto's side. Then he began to walk away with Naruto trying to convince him to become a singer, while wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Tell me what type of music..." Jiraiya's voice drifted away. Both of them disappeared within the group of people in the streets.

Sakura looked in shock on how easily Naruto had gotten someone so interested in him. Anger slowly boiled up inside of her. She had to work very hard and long to be where she was at now and Naruto gets it in less than 1 minute...

"Well, that was quick." Tsunade smiled, "We start working tomorrow, Sakura. Your career will blast off with his help. I'll be with you all the way. I have to go now; I have something very important to do. See you tomorrow."

With that, Tsunade paid and left.

'_WE HAVEN'T EVEN EATEN. The only thing we've eaten are bread sticks…" _Sakura thought angrily.

Sakura made a fist at her side and slowly got up.

"Uzumaki..." She frowned as she walked out the door, "Making fun of me like that...!"

"_He knew how much I wanted to become a singer… He probably knew this Jiraiya guy and 'decided' to interrupt me…"_

Before she knew it, Naruto had signed up and she was starting to hear him on the radio.

He in less than a year had become the sensation. Everyone was talking about him and was crazy over him.

She later on joined him in the world sensation. Her first single had been released and everyone was going crazy over her. It was a big hit and went over the charts, beating Naruto only by a little.

Naruto and Sakura were the top singers of the world and everyone was obsessed with them.

Naruto had tried to talk to her again, but she ignored him and pushed him off.

Sakura didn't care about him, she was still mad on how he had become so famous so quickly. She wanted to show him that hard work was the best way, not quick and easy ... She wanted to surpass him in becoming the best. Sakura was still waiting on the day where she would be laughing at him as she continued forward and he stay behind. That would show him not to mess around with her.

She wanted to be better than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! Yea, Sakura is dumb for thinking that way… But anyways, thank you so much to all of you guys for adding this to your favesalerts! Also, thank you so much for the kind reviews! I really hope I don't disappoint you guys… But yea, next chapter will hopefully be on Thursday night or Friday morning. Oh, and please excuse the errors Xx **


	3. Panic At The Photo-shoot

Ch 3: Panic!At The Photo-shoot

* * *

><p>There was a knock at Sakura's bedroom door. The pinkette groaned and moved herself to a much comfortable spot in her nice warm bed. It was still dark outside making her want to sleep even more.<p>

"Miss Haruno?" A small female voice said while opening the door slowly.

"Hm...?" Sakura said still half asleep.

"You are going to be late for the photo shoot."

Hearing this, Sakura's eyes shot open and she yelled, "Oh crap!"

Without another word, Sakura jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"_How did I forget?! But the bed was so comfortable… Ugh!"_

She quickly looked at the time and it was 6:30 AM. She was supposed to be there in 30 minutes! The bathroom was a mess, filled with some of her old clothes, hair supplies, pins, and some towels.

"Ugh, why am I so messy? I'll have to ask them to clean this…" Sakura said quickly while trying to find her brush. After finding it, she quickly began to brush her hair.

"_Come on… come on…!"_

After that, she tided it up in a low pony tail, and began to brush her teeth. In such a rush, she accidentally placed on too much tooth paste.

"Oh..! It's all too much!" She whined. After quickly cleaning up a bit and her mouth, she began to wash her face. Soon she was done after drying off.

Rushing out, she ran to the other room to her huge closet. She quickly picked out a long dark purple sweater and some dark skinny jeans. She rushed back to put on her make up.

After seeing herself, all she did was put on a dark green beanie.

"This is the worst outfit ever, but I don't care anymore..!" She said to herself while putting some lotion on.

Checking one more time, she got the closet shoes there was and rushed out the door while grabbing her purse and keys.

"Would you like breakfast, Miss Haruno?" The butler asked, "Or a ride?"

Sakura shook her head, "No thanks! I need to go now, see you later!"

Getting in her car, Sakura turned it on and quickly sped out.

"Alright calm down, calm down, Sakura!" She said to herself while waiting on a red light. The sun was already making its way to the sky and it was starting to bother her eyes.

"Come on… Move it!" She yelled at the traffic in front of her.

After about 20 minutes, Sakura finally made it to the sudio.

It was freezing cold and she had only a simple sweater.

"_Could have at least brought a coat, Sakura!" _She thought angrily as she rushed out the car and into the building.

"Sakura!" An angry voice yelled.

Tensing up, Sakura turned her head, "T-Tsunade!"

Tsunade looked pissed. Her arms were crossed and a big frown on her face. But then it softened, "Oh Sakura, we have been worried for you! We called your phone thousands of times!"

"_Oh no…" _Sakura suddenly opened her bag and began to search for her phone… but it wasn't there.

Suddenly remembering, Sakura forgot her phone at her room. She groaned while covering her eyes with her hand, "Why me..."

Tsunade sighed, and then her face came with something that was important. She quickly went to grab Sakura's shoulder and whispered, "Also-"

"Late and those shoes, with that top? Pshh, 'tebayo..." A voice said from behind her.

Sakura's blood immediately boiled up.

"_Please… please don't let it be… don't…"_

Sakura hoped on her life for the person to be anyone, but him. She slowly turned around and was given the biggest disappointment ever.

"What the hell is that punk doing here!?" Sakura argued while pointing at Naruto angrily.

Naruto scoffed and folded his arms, "I'm just as surprised as you, Sakura…"

"Uzumaki..." Sakura growled.

Naruto then grinned at her cheerfully, "Anyways, hey Sakura, what's up?"

"What are you doing here?" She said in a disgusted tone.

He shrugged, "I dunno, take pictures?"

"Smart ass..."

Tsunade put her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Yes, the purpose of this photo-shoot is-"

Once again, Tsunade was cut off, which was starting to piss her off. "_Damn these people not letting me finish!" _Tsunade thought pissed.

"Perfect! Perfect!" The main photographer said while coming in the room, "Wonderful, Haruno! The hatred in your eyes makes this perfect! Now, Uzumaki..."

He turned to Naruto who looked a bit bored, "Now, Naruto, I need to see you in the same way like Sakura."

Naruto shrugged, "Why? 'Tebayo... Just because she's mad that I'm better?" He laughed a bit watching her reaction, which was a confused look.

Sakura crossed her arms in fury and the photographer laughed, "Perfect. Nice, now go change! Quickly, please."

Tsunade and Sakura walked the opposite from Naruto to the changing rooms.

"_Just try to stay calm, Sakura… well, ok no. This is the whole point of this…"_

Sakura was changed into a pink dress and her hair was curled at the mid-way. They applied make up to her and made sure she looked perfect.

She arrived at the scene just on time as Naruto.

"Alright!" The photographer called out, "Begin."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Ha ha… what are we… supposed to do?"

The photographer sighed, "Sweetie, just do the normal thing you do around this guy."

"_Well, I'm sorry you have to work… And I was never good at this in the first place…" _Sakura frowned a bit. She turned her head to see Naruto looking at her, waiting.

Sakura crossed her arms and glared at him while Naruto grinned.

He then opened his arms and began to walk forward to her, "Aw you need a hug, Sakura? Hmnhn."

She sighed, "No, Uzumaki, go away..."

"Alright, Naruto..." The photographer said while taking pictures, "I want you angry at her, c'mon."

Naruto pondered a bit then mimicked Sakura by crossing his arms, "How's this for Sakura?"

Sakura hoped to leave quickly. _"Send help."_

The thing went on for another 30 minutes with them being mad at each other at different angles. Then they took separate pictures and posing.

After about an hour or so, it all ended.

"Nicely done, Sakura!" Tsunade smiled at her while Sakura got her purse. Sakura fixed her hair a bit and yawned.

"Ah, thank you..." Sakura said, "I'm still a bit mad for the whole 'surprise thing'" She did the finger quotes next to her head.

Tsunade laughed, "Yea, it was like the only way to make it a go… Well, you have the day off now, Sakura... I'll check on you later, I have some other things to fix. "

With that, Tsunade left for an appointment somewhere else. Quickly saying goodbye, Sakura tried to leave as quietly as possible. She stepped out in the cold snowy way towards her car.

"_I just need a nice long hot bath…"_

"Sakura!"

She pretended she didn't hear that voice.

"_And maybe order some pizza…"_

"Hey, Sakura, hold up!"

Walking faster into the cold air, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and stopped, "What, Naruto?"

He grinned at her then threw her some shoes. Her shoes. She looked down at her feet and saw they were just some slippers.

"_How did I forget them..?"_

"You forgot your ratchet looking shoes. Take care, Sa-ku-ra~!"

He laughed while walking away, waving. Blushing with embarrassment and anger, she grabbed her shoes and threw them into her car.

"If I was physically strong, I'd punch you so hard; I'd turn you into another race..."

She got in her car and sat there, trying to calm herself.

"OK, Sakura... Call Ino and... Oh no... I left my phone- ugh!" Sakura placed her head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. Then turned on her car and left the place.

She turned on the radio to distract herself. But it didn't help.

"And here we have Naruto Uzumaki's new single, 'Green Rose', from his upcoming new album!"

Sakura cursed loudly and changed the station.

Soon, she decided to turn it off. The way to her house was like nothing, she surprisingly didn't think about anything.

There was nothing going on in her head.

"Ugh..." She groaned softly while touching her forehead.

Soon, she was in her house. Sakura got up from her car and walked inside slowly.

"Welcome back, Miss Haruno..." The old butler said.

"Have you seen my phone?" Sakura asked while taking off her shoes.

He nodded, "Yes, the maid knew you would look for it, so she gave it to me."

He handed it to her and asked, "Anything else?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's alright."

"_Oh, yea… I have to meet up with Ino."_

With that, she left to her closet to find new shoes then, to meet with Ino.

Quickly getting out her phone and searching in her contacts and called Ino, while placing on new shoes.

"Sakura, where the hell are you?" Ino asked a bit annoyed over the line.

"I'm sorry, Ino... I'll be there in a couple of minutes... I left my phone and ugh..."

Ino sighed, "Alright. Be safe, OK?"

Sakura nodded even though it was useless since Ino couldn't see it, "I will."

With that, she hung up and began to walk back outside, then driving away.

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki!" Jiraiya called out to the blonde boy.<p>

They were just outside the studio and were preparing everything for the tour.

"Hm? What is it?" He asked while walking up to him.

"The album will be released in two weeks. In three weeks we head off. But there's one problem..."

Naruto frowned confused, "What's wrong?"

"Haruno is also on tour the same date we begin..." Jiraiya sighed.

"And what seems to be the problem?" Naruto looked away from him.

"She's going with Sasuke Uchiha. That'll mean even more people are going to her tour than yours. You know how popular that guy has gotten recently…"

Naruto frowned and pondered. He didn't want that to happen... And he felt a bit jealous that she was going to go with another guy. He had to do something to prevent it... Or...

"I'll just join her tour..." He simply shrugged.

Jiraya blinked, "What!? You know how many people already bought tickets in advance? And changing everything!"

Naruto grinned, "Just give them their money back. Wait, 10% more, out of my pocket."

He began to walk away smiling. But Jiraiya wasn't done.

"Hold on Naruto, 10%!? We still don't even know if she will let you, which I doubt. And we can't just simply change everything! It took weeks organizing!" Jiraiya said catching up to him.

Naruto stopped and simply said, "Just tell Tsunade... I'm sure she will agree." He stretched his arm out and yawned, "Alright then..."

Jiraiya watched him go away. He stood there a bit annoyed that all this had to be arranged for this.

He then got out his phone and dailed Tsunade.

"What is it, Jiraiya?" An annoyed voice said through the line.

Jiraiya laughed, "Tsunade! Aren't you glad to hear me?"

There was a sigh heard from the other side, "Look, I'm very busy preparing everything for the upcoming tour... Do you need something?"

"About that tour... Naruto has decided to join Sakura..."

"What!?" Tsunade yelled, "No, he can't come. Sakura would never allow it. And there would be more changes and it will take forever."

"More money and more attention..." Jiraiya sang, "And besides, these kids have got to get along in some way or another, right? One day they will end up killing each other."

There was a long pause and finally a sigh, "I suppose... It will be very difficult, but I'm only doing it so they can get along… But if something happens it's your fault!"

Jiraiya grinned widely, "Alright! See you in three weeks, Tsunade!"

* * *

><p>"Finally, Miss Haruno!" Ino smirked as she saw her friend making her way.<p>

Sakura had made it to see her friend, Ino, at the restaurant.

It was a private place, so no fans could come in begging for autographs.

"Today was a disaster..." Sakura said while sitting down.

Ino looked at her a bit worried, "What happened?"

"First of all I was late and I look like... Shit."

Ino laughed, "Yes you do..."

Sakura gave her a quick glare then smiled. She placed her head on the table while wrapping her arms around her head.

"Also... When I arrived there, I see that Uzumaki... Ugh I swear, that was the last thing I needed!"

Ino took a sip of her drink and tried not to laugh.

Sakura looked up and frowned, "What? What's so funny?"

Ino finally gave in and laughed, "I'm sorry, Sakura, it's just that- You two are always together for some reason. It's either through the web or whatever. He is mentioned in every interview you've ever had... And now this?"

Sakura groaned, "I know... We had to take pictures together! You know how gross that was?"

Ino grinned, "C'mon, Sakura... He isn't bad looking if you think about it."

Sakura lifted her head up and checked on her phone.

After a while, Sakura gave Ino her phone, "Look... Now everyone will try to put us together..."

It read:

'GLAMOURAS MAGAZINES: We had the opportunity to place the world's biggest rivals on the same shoot! Lucky us! **To:**SakuraHaruno and **To:**NarutoUzumaki were there posing perfectly. Next week's issue, stay tuned. '

"That's so not how it went!" Sakura frowned, "It wasn't fun or perfect or whatever. I have an interview tomorrow and this is what they will ask me..."

Ino leaned back and sighed, "Don't worry, Sakura... You're going to your tour in three weeks? You won't see him for about 6 more months... Also..."

She leaned forward smiling, "You get to spend those times with Sasuke!"

Sakura shrugged a bit, "Yea, but I'll barely see him... "

"But he is the hottest guy ever! I'm actually jealous..."

Sakura shook her head, "That's not important now... Thanks to him, I can have more people coming and that'll leave Naruto all alone." She snickered evilly while Ino hoped she was joking.

"Also-"

"Also!" Ino cut her off, "You need to stop obsessing over him. That's all we literally talk about!"

Sakura scoffed, "What? No, it's just that- I mean..."

"Yea... That's what I thought." Ino laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T! Worry, guys… this isn't sasusaku haha. Anyways, thank you so so much! All those kind messages, thank you so much! I get really happy when I see you all enjoying this~! Anyways, next update will hopefully be on Saturday night or Sunday. Have a good daynight everyone! Oh, and pls excuse the errors xx **


	4. Plot Twist, Sakura

Ch 4: Plot Twist, Sakura

* * *

><p>"Naruto, so tell us, is it true you are going on tour with Sakura?", The female interview asked him.<p>

Naruto was sitting on the couch and nodded, "Yea, she was so nice to let me be with her. Sakura asked me if I could come… I think she's falling for me. Hmhnhnhm!" He laughed a bit.

She gave an, 'aw' and went on, "So she asked you to come? Are you two settling your differences?"

Naruto laughed, "Nah, I'm kidding. I went to her and asked. She hesitated but let me. She knows she doesn't stand a chance against me." He pointed to himself while giving a grin.

The interviewer asked, "Oh wow... Well, this will be the tour of the century, then! Now, here are some questions from your fans... Ready?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright first one, 'Naruto, have you ever had an imaginary friend?"

Naruto hesitated then gave in, "Yea... When I was 6. His name was Doofus. Actually, he was some frog... Like not real but ...'Tebayo."

She gave a confused face and laughed a bit, "Next... What's the meaning of life, Naruto?"

He pondered a bit then said in full seriousness, "There is no meaning..."

"...what."

* * *

><p>Sakura shook in shock. Her mind still couldn't process the information. She blinked a bit then shook her head and pretended to laugh.<p>

"Come on, quit playing games..." She laughed, still shaking her head.

"Sakura," Tsunade said in full seriousness, "I know you don't want this, but it the best for both of you. Learn how to get along..."

Sakura covered her face and began mumbling quickly, "No, no, no, this can't be happening, take a long breath, Sakura... No, no..."

Tsunade gave an annoyed sigh watching her do this, "Enough, Sakura! Besides, everyone is looking forward to this tour..."

Sakura slumped down to the couch and groaned. They were waiting for the interview to being in a show.

"Get ready, Sakura." Tsunade urged her, "You go on air in 5 minutes."

Sakura sat up and tried to fix her hair. She was disappointed and not looking forward to anything.

She was on her phone and all she could see was the whole tour.

**"I can't wait for Dreams of Mine tour! Bought my tickets already #DOMtour**"

**"Bought the tickets to the DOM tour... Got better when To:NarutoUzumaki got in... Can't wait! #DOMtour"**

"**Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto!? All for 6 months straight? Mom, I quit school B) #DOMtour"**

She decided to close her phone and stand up. The time had come to go to her interview.

"_I can't believe this is happening to me…! I was looking forward to this… I should have chosen to be a doctor…"_

As she walked in, the camera crew was ready to go and she sat down in her seat.

"Good evening, Sakura." The female interviewer smiled.

Sakura grinned back, "Hi!"

Then everyone got silent and in 3, 2, 1 the camera rolled on.

"Hello everybody! I'm Sasha Bohs and this is NTV's Boom Interview! Today as special guest, we have Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura smiled and waved a bit at the camera, "Hey~!"

"Before we begin, there's this question I've always wanted to ask..."

Sakura blinked a bit and mentally prepared herself with the Naruto question.

"Is it true that you like cold pizza?"

A huge wave of relief washed over her. _"Bless questions like these…"_

Sakura grinned while leaning a bit forward, "Yes I do. Well it has to be cooked first, obviously…"

The interview gave a weird look, "Thats so strange hahaha!"

Sakura laughed as well, "I know... Ever since forever I was addicted to this..."

They began talking some more and fan sending questions.

Some were very weird like asking her bra size or if she's ever hid in a trash can?

"Ah, I like this one, "The interviewer said, "When are you getting a boyfriend?"

Sakura looked nervous.

_"Great! Just great! These have got to stop… well maybe they would if I actually HAD one…"_

"I've been very busy to be worrying about that...!" Sakura said quickly, a bit embarrassed.

"Speaking of being busy, your tour begins immediately after you release your album! When will it be released?"

Sakura sighed and smiled, "It was supposed to be a surprise... But _SOMEBODY_ just had to say they were releasing their album the same date... In three weeks from today."

Th interview soon was over and Sakura finally had time on her own. Quickly grabbing her phone, she dialed Ino.

Sakura was walking to her car while waiting for Ino to answer.

'She better not be in a photo-shoot…" Sakura sighed.

"_**Sakura?" **_Ino's voice said through the line, _**"Yo, what's wrong?"**_

Sakura breathed in then out, "Meet me at the usual place… No wait…. My house. You aren't busy, right?"

"_**Nah, I just finished something… Did something happen?" **_

Sakura had the urge to yell that Naruto would be coming and ruing her tour, but she held it in, "Yeah, it's very important, so be here quick!"

She could hear Ino gasp a bit, _**"Don't tell me… You cancelled the tour!?"**_

"What?" Sakura said confusingly, "No, just get here quick!"

Ino laughed, _**" Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes, ok? Later, beautiful!"**_

Sakura closed her phone and got in her car, soon heading out.

"Hw am I going to avoid him, now?" Sakura sighed. "Naruto better stay in his spot… I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid on the tour."

At a red light, Sakura leaned back and looked up briefly, "That's all I ask!"

Sakura arrived at her house after Ino. She saw her car and quickly parked her's.

She walked inside quickly and upstairs to her room. As she opened the door, she saw Ino on her bed, looking at one of Sakura's magazines with Ino on the front cover.

"I look so fine here…" Ino said out loud. She then looked up and yelled, "Finally, princess!"

Sakura laughed a bit, "Hey…"

Ino closed the magazine and stood up walking towards her, "So, what did you need to tell me?"

Sakura sighed and placed her handbag down, "Naruto…"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Naruto? What about him?"

Sakura took off her coat, "He's coming on tour with me and Sasuke…"

Ino's eyes grew wide and then blinked quickly, "W-What? Wait, could you repeat again, please?"

Lying down on her bed, Sakura yelled, "That Uzumaki is going to be stuck with me for six months!"

After a moment of silence, Ino closed her eyes and smiled. She then opened them again, "I knew it… I knew he would do something that stupid!"

She then started to laugh a bit. Sakura sat up and looked at her confused and a bit angrily, "What? What's so funny about my suffering?"

"Oh, Sakura… You know what this means?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "What?"

"That you won't have a chance with Sasuke!"

Sakura looked at her as if she was crazy, "What?! I have no interest in dating Sasuke!" She then threw Ino a pillow.

Ino dodged it and laughed, "I was kidding! Ha ha!"

"This is serious, Ino…" Sakura sighed.

Ino laughed again, "Yeah, ok, what's he gonna do, Sakura? Just annoy you a bit? Besides, you might not even see him that much, he'll be too busy preparing. Don't let it get to you…"

Sakura nodded then said, "Hey, you wanna go get something? I'm starving…"

"Pizza?"

"Pizza."

* * *

><p>Three stressful busy weeks had passed. Sakura hadn't seen Naruto in that time; she was too busy making sure she was ready for the tour.<p>

Naruto had already sprung out his other single, making it to the top. Sakura later on set out her other single from her album.

"It's like we're playing yu gi oh or something..." Sakura sighed to Ino.

Sakura was waiting for Ino to finish her photo shoot. Meanwhile, Sakura was telling her about the busy weeks, since they haven't hung out that much.

"Yu Gi Oh? Sakura, we haven't seen that show in a long time… And how?" Ino asked posing in front of the camera.

"Like, he's like: I activate my new single, lowering your life points. And I'm like: you fell into my trap! I activate my new music video, making your new single weak!"

Everyone that worked there stopped for a bit and looked at her oddly. Sakura looked up and gave a small apology, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ino just busted out laughing, "Sakura! That's the dumbest comparison you've ever said!"

Sakura frowned, "Well, got anything better to explain the situation, Ino?"

Ino's time was up, so she walked over to Sakura, "Yea, shut up about him. I bet he doesn't talk as much of you like you do to him!"

* * *

><p>"Naruto..."<p>

Naruto looked up and saw his friend, Gaara sitting there with a book open. They were at Naruto's house and were just there hanging out a bit, since he wouldn't see Gaara for another 6 months.

"What?" Naruto asked taking a sip from his soda.

"Will you ever shut up about Sakura? That's all you talk about..." Gaara said flipping through the pages.

Naruto gave a small blush," Yea, well, it's true! She tries too hard! I mean, it's like we're playing yu gi oh or something..."

Gaara looked up confused, "What? What does that have anything to do with her...?"

* * *

><p>The time had finally come. Camera flashes were almost all they could see.<p>

Sakura was putting all her stuff on the floor at the airport, and Naruto had just arrived.

There were lots of fans cheering and calling them over.

"Sakura! Sakura! Come over here!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Security was making sure none of the photographers or fans would cross the line.

Sakura ignored Naruto, not wanting to start anything.

"Hi, Sa-ku-ra!" Naruto grinned while walking up to her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "You better not mess up my tour!"

Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't jack up on anything."

Sakura gave a frustrated sound and pushed him off.

That was when Sasuke came in with all his stuff behind him.

If the fans weren't loud before, they sure did now…

Both Sakura and Naruto watched in shock on how many things he brought. Theirs was compared as hills while his was a mountain.

'_How much stuff does Sasuke need?!"_

"That's a lot of stuff..." Naruto said pointing.

Sasuke sighed, "Yea, I couldn't bring much… I had to leave a lot…"

Naruto tried not to scream. He thought, _"What the HELL does that mean? That this is nothing to him?"_

Sakura smiled to him, "Hey, hope we have a great time together, Sasuke!"

Naruto's jaw almost fell to the floor. How could she change characters in such short time?

Sasuke gave a nod, "Yea, I hope so. But with him around, I'm not sure..." He pointed to Naruto.

"H-Hey! If anything were to go wrong, it'd be because of you, dattebayo...!" Naruto frowned while crossing his arms.

"Enough, Naruto!" Sakura frowned.

Before anyone could say something else, Tsunade came in, "Leave your stuff here, and let's go." Tsunade said. But then she stopped and looked at Sasuke's mountain of things, "Y-yea just leave everything here..."

They all followed her to get on their plane.

Naruto tried to walk near Sakura, but she noticed and began to walk faster.

After a while they made it to their private plane. Naruto jumped first to get inside and he lay down.

"Why are we traveling together, again...?" Sakura asked annoyed at Naruto.

"Because," Sasuke began, "So we won't get lost and lose time. We have a tight schedule and it's important to stay together."

"_It's only the plane ride…" _Sakura sighed.

She decided to go at the far end to avoid anything with Naruto.

Sasuke sat at the front and plugged in his headphones. Sakura sat at the middle away from both males and looked out. It was still early, 6:00 AM. And Naruto sat near the exit.

The plane began to move after a couple of minutes.

Naruto got out his electric guitar and began practicing his song.

"_How the hell can he get that out?!" _Sakura thought while looking at him play.

Sasuke was sleeping while listening to music.

Sakura just sat there, getting a book to read.

It had been an hour since the plane took off. Everyone was still doing the same, except Sakura was getting annoyed with Naruto.

"Goddamnit, Naruto!" She growled, "Can't you shut up?"

Naruto stopped playing and looked up, "Huh? What's wrong?"

She frowned, "You keep messing up and it sounds annoying."

"Well if Sakura can just come over here and show me..." He then gave a small giggle.

She looked at him a bit scared, "No, just... What's so great about that?"

Naruto frowned in confusion, "About what?"

She hesitated, "About that genre... The way you dress, the music! It sounds weird!"

Naruto laughed, "Well your music sounds weird as well!" He then mimicked her song in a high pitch voice, "_Going at the end of the woooorrrrrllllddddddd!"_

Sakura's blood boiled inside her. She got up and said, "Well at least I don't say one word then 20 second guitar solo after!"

"That's the best part!" Naruto frowned.

"No it isn't, it sounds useless."

"You're useless!" He shot back.

"Your mother is."

Both of them looked at each other in silence, when they busted out laughing.

"I-I haven't," Naruto laughed, "I haven't heard that comeback since the 6th grade!"

"S-Shut up!" Sakura said while sitting down laughing.

"Both of you shut up!" Sasuke groaned while turning his body.

Both of them looked at him then back to each other and gave quiet laughs.

Then they all stopped.

"Yea I still hate you." Sakura said quickly while grabbing her book and flipping it to the pages.

Naruto shook his head and went back to his practice. He couldn't help but smile once more.

It had been 12 hours of them flying. Everyone was asleep in their own space.

But the plane was beginning to land and the captain said, "Alright! We are landing. Please stay seated."

They all woke up rubbing their eyes and yawning.

Sakura looked out her window and smiled. It was all pure white from the snow covering the big city. It looked even better now that the sun was setting.

"It looks beautiful, right?"

Sakura looked at her side and saw Naruto near her.

She frowned, "It's alright, I guess." Sakura sat down and tried to ignore him.

"Please sit down, Mr. Uzumaki!" The flight attendant said as she came in.

Naruto quickly sat next to Sakura, to her displeasure.

He grinned at her, "Are you scared, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed, "I've been on a plane before..."

Naruto got out a notebook from his bag and began a new page.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Notebook…?"

Sakura sighed and looked out her window, hoping they would land immediately.

_"This is going to be the most annoying 6 months of my life..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~! Thank you so much for sticking with me so far! Once, again, thanks for adding this to your favsalerts, and the kind reviews! Sorry for the yugioh thing haha when I was editing this, I was like, "Why did i write this..." But then decided to leave it, like meh... anyways, next chap: tomorrow night or Monday. Have a great day!**


	5. Dammit, Naruto

Ch 5 Dammit, Naruto

* * *

><p>The plane landed safely to the ground. As they got off, lots of fans were all taking pictures and yelling their names.<p>

Sakura waved cheerfully, as so did Naruto. Sasuke just kept walking.

Sakura then decided to go and take pictures and do autographs with them.

"Miss Haruno!" Her bodyguard told her, "Please, you must go along."

But Sakura just shook her head, "Naw, I'll just do this real quick."

Naruto then did the same, while Sasuke just kept going.

They soon arrived to their hotel where they would all stay. It was all decorated beautifully of Christmas decorations. It was very large inside the place and there was a huge Christmas tree in the center covered with beautiful decorations.

"Sakura and I will share a room." Naruto said casually while stretching his arms.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, cut the crap."

Sakura grabbed her stuff and began heading to her room.

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked walking behind her.

She shook her head, "I'm all right."

Without listening, Naruto grabbed more of her stuff and walked right into the elevator. Then he pressed the floor button.

"You can use this rack!" The luggage porter said quickly.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't you see he wants to be manly in front of her?"

Naruto then blushed bright red, "Shut up, Sasuke! That's not the reas-"

The elevator door closed before he could continue. But they could still hear him going up, yelling.

Sakura felt a bit embarrassed for him and decided to place her belongings in the rack.

"Don't worry about anything..." Sasuke said, "Let's just go to our rooms. They will bring us our stuff."

Sakura sighed and nodded. They both waited at the elevator and both got in when it arrived. But before, they heard someone cussing out loud, "Fcking damn! Who the hell brings in so much shit!?"

"Goddamn it, Jimmy! Shut up."

Sasuke sighed and got in. Sakura laughed at this and followed Sasuke.

"_Well, you shouldn't have brought in so much stuff…"_

It was quiet on the way up, but it was quick.

As they got out of the elevator, Sakura saw Naruto in front of her room, all blushed up.

She crossed her arms, "Well?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well I don't have the key... 'Tebayo..."

Sasuke scoffed and walked past them. They had the whole floor to themselves.

Sakura pushed herself past Naruto and opened her room. Without permission, Naruto brought all her things to her room.

He grinned, "Proof that I'm better than you."

Sakura frowned, "What!? Explain. You just brought some of my stuff to my room."

Naruto laughed, "Yea and why didn't you bring in mine? Looks like I have a more human side to me than someone with pink hair."

Sakura pushed Naruto out of her room, "Just get out and this does not mean you are better than me, Uzumaki!"

She slammed her door only to hear him laugh.

Sighing, she got up and walked over to the window. Many fans were there waving and yelling.

"It's Sakura! It's really her! We love you!"

Sakura waved a bit and turned back to unpack her things. They were going to stay here for a week, in that area.

They all had practice all day tomorrow. The next day would be the concert. Christmas was getting near, in two weeks.

She wouldn't spend any time with her family, so she would have to spend it alone. Her family lived almost half the world away and she only had Christmas off.

Shaking her head, Sakura decided not to think about that. It was too early to think about that.

Her phone then vibrated loudly against the table.

Quickly, she went to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Sakura!" Tsunade said loudly, "Did you get to the hotel alright?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea we all did."

"That's good. I would advise you to practice a bit more. It isn't that late, hm... What is it? It's around 8, I know... But just for a bit."

Sakura took a deep breath, "Alright I will. I'll see you tomorrow, Tsunade."

"Alright, good night."

With that she hung up. Then there was a knock at her door.

She casually got up and checked through the small space to see it was one of the luggage porters.

She opened the door and he brought in the rest of her things.

"Thank you..." Sakura smiled. She got out some money and handed it to him.

"Could I... Please have an autograph and picture?" He asked hesitating.

Sakura smiled, "Sure!"

He got out his phone and took a picture, and then Sakura signed a picture of her new album.

"Thank you so much!"

After he had left, Sakura took out her guitar.

She sat on her large bed and strummed a bit on her guitar. She then began practicing playing her new song.

She sang quietly, making sure that she hit the right note.

Sakura practiced all night long, making sure it was perfect.

"Naruto is probably sleeping, not caring like he always does..." She yawned as she once again played.

"_I should have slept more in the ride…"_

Sakura stopped playing at around 2 in the morning. She covered her face and yawned.

"He always get to have it the easy way, he thinks everything is a joke." She stretched her arms out then stood up and bend down.

She then, dragging herself to the bathroom, Sakura stripped off and took a long hot shower.

"Ah... This feels so good..." Sakura said with sleepy eyes.

The hot water steamed up to the ceiling and covering the bathroom.

She wanted to stay there forever and just forget everything. But she had the water turning cold said otherwise.

Turning it off, Sakura grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off.

Then she grabbed her sleeping clothes and placed them on.

Her eyes felt heavy and her legs felt like they would give up. They felt like someone was dragging her towards her bed.

She smiled at her bed and flopped down on her stomach towards the soft covers. But just as she was beginning to sleep, there was a knock at her door.

Sakura really didn't want to know who it was nor did she care. All that was important to her now was that she needed some sleep.

"_They can wait…"_

But the knock came in more urgently and louder. Soon it was loud bangs on her door.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she cursed loudly and stormed towards it.

"Who is it!?" She grumpily said while rubbing her eyes.

"Open up!" Came a whisper.

"Go away, Naruto, damnit!" Sakura frowned heading back.

"No, wait! Sakura! Come back please, I need you!"

Sakura stopped and looked back at her door. An evil smirk came to her face. She quickly walked over to the door and said, "Really? And what is it that you need?"

_"Once he tells me, I'll force him to do whatever I please and watch him in misery for the rest of his life!"_ Sakura thought with a determined face. "_Wait … that makes no sense… I'm too tired for this…"_

"I need you... Hurry!"

Sakura frowned, "Yea but what from me?"

"Just open the door!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Naw, whatever you need, ask Sasuke or whoever. Goodnight, punk."

"Sakura please wait!" Naruto whined, "I need you to get me some toothpaste!"

Sakura's head almost fell to the floor, "WHAT!?"

"Yea, long story short, toothpaste can't really unscratched scratched discs..."

Sakura opened her door quickly with fury in her eyes, "That's why you woke me up!? For toothpaste!? And if toothpaste can't work on your stupid discs, why are you asking for more?"

Naruto gave a small nervous chuckle and held up his toothbrush, "For my teeth?"

Sakura looked at him blankly then slammed the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined, "I'll do whatever, just please let me get some toothpaste!"

Sakura smirked, "_This is my chance..!"_

She opened the door and looked at him, "Anything?"

Then he shook his head, "OK not anything, but you know what I mean."

"Fine." Sakura said letting him in, "But be quick! I'll think of something later."

Naruto grinned and went straight to her bathroom and got out her toothpaste. He squeezed it and then walked up to her door, "Alright, thanks Sakura!"

Sakura yawned and began to mumble a "yeah, yeah..."

She closed the door and locked it. Then she turned off the lights and straight to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning came by quick. The sun was shining out and hit her eyes. Sakura frowned and tried to turn away. But then she remembered the practice in a couple of hours.<p>

Sakura decided to get up and change. She brushed her long hair and straightened it.

"I better get some breakfast..." Sakura yawned as she walked out of her door. _"I can just have them get me some… but… nah."_

Then she saw Sasuke in the hallway.

"Sasuke!" Sakura walked up to him, "Want to join me for breakfast?"

He hesitated then agreed, "Alright, fine."

They both walked out together with some bodyguards behind them. They made sure no one was out there and went to their car.

"Where to?" Sakura she said while putting on her seatbelt.

Sasuke buckled his seatbelt in the passenger's side, "It doesn't matter..."

Sakura gave a small gasp, "I know this place here." With that she turned on the car and headed out, followed carefully by the bodyguards.

Then they made it to a small place, where not a lot of people were in.

Sasuke looked a bit confused, "This place?"

Sakura nodded while placing on her sunglasses, "Great food, not a lot of people, paparazzi least expect us to be here."

Sasuke smirked, "That's... Pretty clever."

They both got out casually and walked inside. No one in there recognized them nor did they seem to care.

Both of them ordered their food and waited. It was a bit awkward at first, but Sakura spoke first, "I'm very happy you agreed on going on tour with me."

Sasuke shrugged, "Yea, I haven't really gone far."

Sakura grinned, "Let's just hope Naruto won't ruin this for us."

Sasuke chuckled, "I could hear you two arguing last night..."

Laughing nervously, Sakura blushed a bit and was mentally slapping Naruto.

"He's such a dork..." Sakura laughed. "He wanted toothpaste... He woke me up for toothpaste."

"What an idiot..." Sasuke agreed.

Their food arrived and just as they were going to eat, the door swung open and a loud voice came from there.

"Hey! I didn't know you were_ HERE_."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other with dread in their eyes.

Naruto just had to come in there. And he wasn't even wearing anything to cover his identity!

_"Idiot!"_ Both Sasuke and Sakura thought.

Naruto then came and sat down next to Sakura, "Why didn't you guys wake me up?"

"How did you find us, Naruto?" Sakura growled lowly.

"Um, I followed you?" He said in a 'duh' tone.

"Cover your face..." Sasuke said, "They'll start suspecting..."

Naruto blinked a few times then put on his beanie, "There."

Sakura rolled her eyes annoyed at him. But then she gave him a fake smile, "Did you wash your teeth last night?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea... It didn't clean my teeth well like my old one... But yours was OK."

Sakura tried to keep her smile but his comment almost made her throw her food at him.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke, "You are going last to preform, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea... You go first, while Sakura goes second…"

Sakura took a bite of her food, and then Naruto grabbed a piece and ate it.

"_Don't bother…"_

"Naruto…" Sakura began, "We should all go now. We'll be late for rehearsal."

Naruto nodded then grabbed more of her food, "Yea, ok, let's go!"

They all then left without eating much.

Sakura got in her car with Sasuke behind. Naruto casually took Sasuke's seat, forcing him to sit in the back.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura frowned at him.

"Coming with you guys?"

Sasuke sighed as he sat in the back getting out his phone.

Sakura placed her seatbelt and turned on her car and began heading out.

Naruto then turned on the radio and saw that it was Sakura's new hit single. Naruto groaned and changed it to the station that played his type of music.

He grinned while hearing that it was his new single that was being played.

He laid back and said with a relaxed voice, "Now this is real music... Not like some pop music..."

Sakura frowned and quickly changed the station. Her song was still on and she smiled, "Oops, my bad Naruto. Looks like I found gold."

Naruto frowned and changed it back, "Yea, more like fool's gold. This is the real thing!"

Then a guitar solo played and Naruto pretended it was him playing. Sakura frowned and changed it, while keeping her eyes on the road.

Naruto changed it back, then Sakura. They both began to argue over the radio. Sasuke sighed loudly while hoping Sakura wouldn't crash.

"Naruto!" Sakura said furiously, "Quit!"

"Sakura!" Naruto groaned.

Then Sasuke turned off the radio and said annoyed, "You are going to get us killed, both of you!"

Sakura blushed embarrassed and went back to the road, "It's all Naruto's fault..."

Naruto looked out the snowy sidewalk and then back to Sakura, who looked ashamed. Maybe they were acting too childish with this rivalry.

None of them spoke at all until they made it to the stadium.

All of the crew was there getting ready for the show tomorrow.

"You all finally came!" Tsunade said with relief. "Can't believe Jiraiya made me do all this..."

Sakura still kept quiet and headed on inside.

They all practiced, taking turns. Naruto's practice was very loud. But that's all she could hear. Sakura didn't pay attention to what he was singing.

"Probably complaining about the government..." Sakura sighed and placed her long hair in a high ponytail.

Sasuke's music style was more to Sakura's liking. He was a mixture of different, but mostly acoustic pop. He sang slow and played well... Very well.

_"Unlike Naruto... Sasuke's voice is so relaxing..." _Sakura grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" Naruto said in an annoyed way.

Sakura immediately frowned, "None of your concern. What are you doing here?"

Naruto shrugged, "Practicing? What else?"

Sakura gave a frustrated sigh and walked away. Naruto frowned and followed her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Just leave me alone, Naruto... For once just leave me alone..."

Naruto stopped and watched her disappear into the backstage.

Sakura sighed as she sat down in front of the makeup set. She didn't know what she was feeling.

"Stupid hormones!" Sakura growled and placed her head on the table.

They had practiced all day. All of them were tired and just wanted to sleep.

They reached their rooms late at night, not caring much.

Naruto would still stay up later and write on his notebook. It was where he wrote songs, and he was writing one. Then there was a sudden knock at his door. A bit confused, he went to open it.

"Sakura!?" Naruto frowned, "What is it?"

She was there looking all sleepy and then she softly punched his shoulder, "You... You have a calculator under your pillow..."

Naruto frowned in confusion. Was she sleep walking and talking?

He then grinned evilly, "Do you like me, Sakura?"

Sakura frowned, "I swear I saw it under your pillow! The wild goose will come soon if we don't hurry."

Naruto was a bit disappointed not hearing the answer he wanted. Also, he was confused.

Sakura pulled him, "Quick! Before she comes...!"

Sighing, he let her drag her towards her room.

She let go of his arm and went to her bed and fell asleep.

Naruto gave a small laugh and covered her with the covers and turned off her lights.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of the concert. They had all waken up very early to practice. People would start to arrive early like two, to get a good parking spot.<p>

So they all practiced until two PM. Sakura was in her dressing room, waiting for them to finish her makeup. She was a bit nervous, like always.

Soon, the show started. It was 7 PM and the place was packed. They all went to greet them together.

"How's everybody doing!?" Sakura yelled and the whole place went wild.

"I can't hear you?" Sakura teased. Then Naruto just had to say, "Aye Aye, Capt'n!"

Sakura glared at Naruto while the place laughed. He went and tried to wrap his arm around her. She slowly pushed him away and whispered, "Don't touch me."

Naruto frowned, "Fine." Then he said louder, "Guess you can't handle his much power."

Sasuke chuckled while watching as he made his way on towards the stage.

Sakura glared at him, "No, you were just trying to take my power away."

"Calm down guys..."Sasuke said, making a lot of fangirls scream.

Sasuke then got out his guitar, "Anyways here's..."

Naruto and Sakura left the stage and waited for him to finish. It would be an hour until Sakura's turn.

But just as they got off the stage, they heard Sasuke say annoyed, "If you guys aren't quiet, you can't hear me."

They both sweat dropped looking at each other, Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto went to his side and prepared a bit more. Sakura did the same.

After waiting, it was finally Sakura's turn. She began singing and dancing and everyone singing along while screaming.

But just as she was about to finish, Naruto booms in yelling, "Alright, enough with this."

Sakura turned around and glared at the blonde guy who was grinning.

"_What the hell is he doing here? It isn't his turn yet!"_

"Naruto-!"

Naruto then started his guitar to play his single hit. The crowd went crazy, well his fans did. Sakura's fans started yelling at him.

Sakura didn't want to see them fighting so she decided to play it off, "Naruto!"

Naruto looked at her, "What?"

"I'll kick your ass after this, you punk."

Naruto laughed and continued just as Sakura began to walk away while waving at her fans, who cheered loudly.

As she reached back to her spot, she felt so embarrassed to what he had just done. Couldn't that guy wait?

"You know what? I think I'll just... Go outside for a walk..." Sakura said as she stepped out of the stage. People were still cheering her name and screaming.

No one had heard her, even though she thought they did.

She was still in her concert clothes and decided to change. She wasn't in the mood to do anything. He had once again ruined her spot.

Why would he just come and interrupt her and begin playing? She was pissed at him.

_"I hate you! I hate you so much!" _

She changed into some old T-shirt and skinny jeans and placed a big jacket over her. She then put on some old boots and quietly left with her shades on.

"_Just get some fresh air… some air to get all this negative stuff out… I need to stop this…"_

The concert kept going loud. She didn't want to hear him at all.

Some people were already leaving, so they wouldn't notice some random woman leave.

She stepped outside and met the concrete. Sakura was continuing walking and finally got far away enough to not hear Naruto's voice. She stepped in the crunchy snow. It was snowing a bit harder now, but she didn't care. She wanted to get away from everyone talking to her, she wanted to be alone.

The sky was dark and the city was lit up beautifully. Everything was being decorated by Christmas lights. Everything had those Christmas trees and Santas on every store. But not wanting to be recognized, she walked around the park admiring the night sky. She sat at a swing and looked up.

"I can't see anything..." Sakura frowned, "Only a dark sky..."

"_Would be different if I was in the country side…"_

"Where is Sakura?" Tsunade roared. She was upset that no one knew where she was.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked her as he came in. He had just finished his concert and everyone was leaving.

Tsunade sighed, "She's gone missing and we don't know where she is."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. Had he gone too far that she...?

"What do you mean?" He quickly asked.

Tsunade ran her fingers through her hair, "That no one knows where she is. She could be in danger or something!"

Without another word, he dashed out while grabbing a coat.

He ran across the snowy parking lot and out towards the city, not caring if anyone saw him at the moment.

_"Damnit! I can't call out her name or else more people will know she is missing and they will know who I am...!"_ He thought as he quickly put some shades on and the hood.

He looked everywhere the busy streets to the alleys. His eyes also searched quickly everywhere.

_"Sakura!"_

He was starting to panic not finding her, his heart began to beat fast thinking she might have done something stupid.

_"I joked around too much!" _

He ran his fingers through his hair and looked up. Then he saw a park and wondered if she was somewhere there. He ran towards it, hoping she was.

But there was nobody in the park. He looked around and just as he was about to go somewhere else, he saw someone on the swing... With pink hair.

With a huge hope that it was her he ran across the snowy playground in right in front of her.

Relief washed all over him.

"Sakura..." He began while breathing in and out loudly, catching his breath.

She looked up and frowned. Sakura stood up, "What do you want Naruto? What? Are you here to laugh at me? You win, alright? I give-"

Sakura was cut off by a tight embrace from him. Her eyes opened wide in shock, she couldn't move.

Naruto hugged her tightly and held her head near his shoulder, "You idiot..."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was doing. But she had a sudden urge to hug him back.

But she couldn't. She didn't have the guts to also wrap her arms around him. Instead she simply spoke, "You... Could have just called..."

Naruto then realized how stupid he looked and how obvious that was. Quickly he let her go, with a dark blush on his face, "W-Well you see, I was um, testing my searching skills. 'Tebayo."

Sakura couldn't help but smile at him. He had come all this way just to find her. He was worried about her.

"What type of idiot just runs off like that?" Naruto frowned at her, crossing his arms.

Sakura then immediately got out of her nice face and into an angry one, "Idiot!? I told them I wanted to be alone! I told them I was going to the park!"

Naruto sighed, "Well, obviously no one heard you..."

Sakura looked away and smiled a bit more. She couldn't help but grin at what he did. Maybe he wasn't such of an asshole after all.

"So, what you said earlier..." Naruto grinned, "That I won?"

OK, maybe he was still the same asshole after all.

Sakura scoffed, "When did I say something that stupid?"

She began to walk back towards the stadium and Naruto followed behind.

"Yes you did. Right before I um..."

"I don't remember."

"Sakura, you know you said that. Looks like this little competition is over."

She stopped walking and turned around, "No, this is only the beginning. I was testing you."

He smirked, "So you do admit you said it."

She looked so frustrated, "Ugh..."

She began walking away again when Naruto said, "Don't give up, Sakura..."

Sakura stopped and looked behind her. He looked serious and more mature than usual. A small blush creeped onto her face.

"_Damn it, Naruto…"_

"What... What makes you say that?" She asked.

He walked past her, "So you won't do something stupid..."

She smiled softly at his words and walked right beside him. But then she realized:

"Why would I ever do something stupid!? Punk!" She said pushing him softly.

Naruto laughed and kept walking. But Sakura couldn't help but say something.

"Thank you, Naruto..."

He looked at her in surprise. Had she just thanked him? Naruto couldn't help but blush a bit at this.

He felt as if he had succeeded something he had been trying to steal ever since he met her.

Even if this was a small step, he felt like it was a huge one.

"Wait a minute, Naruto!" Sakura said quickly, "You never apologized… Do you know how embarrassed you made me feel?"

Naruto then quickly got in front of her, "Alright… I'm sorry… for being an ass… I won't do stupid things like that again to you."

She then gave a small smile, "Alright… but you still owe me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! So sorry I couldn't upload on Sunday… Looks like I can't upload as quickly as I hoped…! But next will be on Wednesday! And thanks so much for reviewing or adding this to your favesalerts! And the whole sleep talk thing really happened… well, to my sister haha. Anyways, hope you all have a good day/night! xx**


	6. Let's Pretend

Ch 6: Let's Pretend

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Sakura, why aren't you in a relationship?"<strong>_

_**"Sakura, it's about time you get someone!"**_

_**"But you're so pretty!"**_

_**"Why...?"**_

_**"Sakura!"**_

_**"Sakura."**_

She couldn't take it anymore. In every interview, in every one, she was always asked why she wasn't in a relationship. It made her wish she never made this career. She wished they would just stop...

It was only a week left for Christmas. They had left the first City and they all had to travel together on a tour bus for their next stop. It was going to take a couple of hours, but she couldn't take Naruto practicing and messing up every second. He sounded alright on stage, but when he practiced he seemed to only be joking and not taking it that serious.

They would take only Christmas off, but Sakura was going to have to take it alone, since her family was on the other side of the world and it would be impossible for her to visit and come back.

Sasuke said that he had family nearby, and she hasn't heard anything from Naruto.

_"He probably has family nearby, too..."_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura~!" Naruto sang.

She rolled her eyes and checked her phone to text Ino.

_"She's probably busy or asleep..." _Sakura thought hoping not.

"Sakura!" Naruto said again.

She decided to ignore him, not wanting to argue. She looked across from her and Sasuke was asleep listing to music.

_"He's always so sleepy... How can anyone sleep that much…?"_

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled right in her ear, making her jump to the ground.

She shrieked and held her hand on her poor ear. Naruto laughed loudly watching her look so shocked.

She glared at him, "You-!"

Naruto was too busy laughing, that he didn't realize her jumping on him to the floor.

They both fell and she began to hit him on his chest, "You idiot! I could have lost my hearing!"

Tsunade suddenly came, "What happened-"

She stopped and then slowly said, "Oh... I'm sorry." Then she left.

Sakura looked at the closed door, oddly. Then her face turned red on seeing what position she was on. She was sitting on top of him while he lay on the ground.

Quickly, Sakura got up and said, "I'll kill you next time, Uzumaki."

Naruto had a small blush as well, "I just wanted to ask you what you were doing this Christmas..."

Sakura turned her head a bit surprised, "What, why? Don't you have family nearby?"

He sat up and looked at her, "No, not near here. Do you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm just going to... Spend it alone... I mean, rehearse for future events…"

Sakura waited for him to start laughing at her. But it never came.

He got up and sat next to her, "Oh, then maybe you and I could... Spend it together?"

She looked at him a bit shocked. He blushed and quickly said, "I mean because we don't have to work that day, and we both don't have any family here, so maybe we could-"

"I..." Sakura cut him off, "I'm not sure, I mean I..."

They stayed there in awkward silence.

_"Why should I?"_ Sakura thought_, "I mean... It wouldn't be all that bad but... I can't just spend Christmas with him...!"_

"I'll think about it." She said turning her head, not wanting to see his reaction.

* * *

><p>They finally made it to their hotel and as always, fans were all screaming and yelling their names.<p>

It was now midnight and they all had an interview all together the next day.

They would stay here for a couple of days, and then take Christmas off. After Christmas, they would go off to the other country.

Sakura was in her room, worried about the interview. She couldn't handle another question about her personal life like that

_"I have to do something!"_ Sakura thought.

Then just at that moment, she got a text from Ino.

_**"Hey, Sakura!" **_

Quickly responding back, Sakura told her about her problem.

**"What should I do, Ino!?"**

_**"Easy. Just pay Naruto to be your boyfriend."**_

Sakura shook her head,** "No, not him. Anyone but him."**

_**"Omfg... I dunno then ask Sasuke!"**_

Sakura then had her idea. She would pay Sasuke to be her boyfriend.

"_Then again, I could ask Naruto… but he'll just laugh at me and probably tell everyone what I tried to do..!"_

Quickly she left her room and quickly knocked Sasuke's.

He opened his door, a bit annoyed, "What is it?"

Sakura quickly pushed herself inside his room.

"Hey!" He said closing the door, "Why did you just-"

"Are you alone?" She asked quickly.

He nodded, "Yes... What do you want?"

"_A bit, rude…?"_

"Sasuke please help me!" She said folding her hands together.

A bit surprised, Sasuke jumped back a bit, "What? What do you mean?"

"Please be my boyfriend!" She said in a quieter voice.

His eyes grew wide and then shook his head, "What? Is this to make Naruto jealous?"

Sakura frowned, "Of course not! This is to make all those interviewers stop bothering me about these questions! They always ask my why I'm not in a relationship..."

"Well... Why aren't you?"

Sakura sighed and sat on his bed, "Because I'm too busy... It would never work out well... But if we pretend, it wouldn't matter! Sasuke, please, I'll pay you as much as you want!"

He was thinking about this and then finally said, "Alright. I'll do it. But only for a couple of months."

Sakura grinned and quickly went to hug him tightly, "Yes! Thank you! Thank you!"

Sasuke tried to push her off, but she held on too tightly.

"_Finally, those damn interviews about me will stop…!"_

She then let go quickly, "OK... How much do you want?"

He shook his head, "It's alright. I also need a fake girlfriend, so we'll be helping each other out. I always get these requests online and everywhere for me to be their boyfriend… But no one knows about this, alright? Not even our family or friends. If this comes out we'll both be ruined."

Sakura nodded, "Alright... Thanks, Sasuke. Starting tomorrow this job begins."

* * *

><p>"It's good to see you all, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke."<p>

They had all woken up early and make it to the interview. They were all there at an interview at a talk show.

The interviewers began asking about the tour and how they coped with each other.

"Everything is alright." Sakura smiled, but then her face changed, "Except for Naruto's playing!"

Naruto glared at her. Sasuke was sitting between them, hoping they wouldn't kill him before each other.

"Well, at least I don't come in people's room saying there's a calculator under my pillow!"

Sakura frowned, "I don't remember doing that!"

Naruto laughed, "You were sleepwalking!"

"Sakura," the male interviewer said, "Is this true that you sleepwalk?"

"And talk!" Naruto added.

Sakura blushed, "When I was younger..."

Sasuke then wrapped his arm around her, "Leave her alone, she still does it, I know."

Naruto looked at both of them in a confused way.

The female interviewer quickly said, "Oh my gosh, are you two dating!?"

Sakura gave a 'nervous' laugh and said, "Damnit Sasuke, this was supposed to be a secret!"

Naruto said nothing, except his face was filled with hurt. He quickly pretended not to care, "Finally, you were beginning to worry me."

Sakura glared at him, "Shut up!"

"_I knew he would make fun of me…!"_

"Since when have you two been together!?" The female asked excitedly.

"Past two months..." Sasuke said casually.

Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"No wonder you both kept saying you were both too busy for a relationship!" The male interviewer said.

Sakura smiled, "Yea, it's good that it's off our chest now. We can now act normal with each other."

"_Oh, god… this is so stupid... just so that these guys can stop asking those questions…"_

Naruto still couldn't get it. Their relationship so well, he never noticed. This was why they both agreed to go on tour with each other.

He felt some pain on his chest that he tried so hard to ignore. He kept playing it off though, trying not to show his real feelings.

_"If Sakura was with Sasuke, why did she say she would think about my proposal? She could have just said no immediately..."_ Naruto thought.

He didn't listen to the rest of the interview since it was mostly them two.

After it had ended, the relationship of Sasuke and Sakura's relationship was all over the place.

Naruto tried to ignore them, but at the same time he was getting a bit mad.

They were always together, making him angry. He hated seeing them together, so close to each other.

Now he was sure that she would go with Sasuke to visit his family. That she would leave him alone...

The day of the concert finally came. Everyone was screaming and cheering. It was all like last time, except this time, Sakura sang with Sasuke. Then, Sakura preformed with him a bit more.

Naruto rolled his eyes at this. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ugh, can't they separate for like, 5 minutes!?" He said loudly and annoyed. Tsunade overheard him and chuckled, "Why?"

Naruto looked up and frowned, "'cause she goes all stupid over him... 'ttebayo"

"Are you jealous, Naruto?" Tsunade asked while crossing her arms.

Naruto blushed and looked away, "What the hell makes you think that? It's just that it's so stupid seeing those two idiots together! Dattebayo..."

It was almost his turn to preform, but he decided to just go now.

He grabbed his guitar and went on stage. He saw Sasuke and Sakura close to each other, so he gently pushed them away from each other.

"Who's ready to listen to some real music!?" Naruto yelled.

The crowd went wild and started screaming his name. Sakura glared at him and decided to get off the stage.

"Not so fast, Sakura!" Naruto grinned at her, "Listen to my new song, will you?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke then back to Naruto, "No thanks. I don't want to listen to trash."

_"But I just made it up. Like right now."_

_He began playing his guitar, without the help of any other instruments. _

_He then began to sing:_

_"She's so dumb when she smiles and looks at me,_

_She is a two sided kid who can't decide on which,_

_Nothing good ever comes from her, yea I bet she can't sleep at night._

_She-"_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this song about her!? Fury build up inside her. She couldn't believe that he was saying that! What did she do to him?

"Alright! You want a sing off, you have one!"

Sakura snatched Sasuke's guitar and started playing, _"Oh, what do we have here? A little boy crying for attention,_

_Not to mention, his ugly face, which gives disgrace."_

Naruto frowned and went on: _"Yea but at least he isn't as fake as you-"_

_"But at least she isn't as childish as you-"_

_"He isn't stupid-"_

_"She isn't fake-"_

_"He doesn't want attention-"_

_"And she isn't a two sided bitch!"_

Then they both did guitar solo challenges. Sakura did her Latin style guitar solo quickly and smoothly. Naruto suddenly did his faster. They both went on and on.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed and shocked. The crowd was enjoying this sing off or play off. They were also a bit confused.

_**"Naruto and Sakura having a play off! #DOM tour Pic"**_

People started to talk about it, making it spread like wildfire.

Naruto frowned and played his solo, which caused a lot of people to scream and shout.

Sakura did the same, making her seem better. Then Naruto did, and soon both at the same time, moving their fingers quickly and perfectly to the strings.

Sasuke watched in horror and confusion to what was going on.

"_I shouldn't have signed up for this…" _He thought in horror. _"Please tell me this is a joke..."_

"I hate you, Naruto!" She screamed while playing loudly.

"It's not my fault I'm better than you!"

They played so hard and fast, that both of their strings broke off. Cutting both of them.

They both cursed loudly at their bleeding fingers.

"My guitar!" Sasuke frowned.

"This is your entire fault, Naruto!" Sakura pointed to him.

"Shut up." He glared at her, "Don't talk to me!"

She stopped and looked at him wide eyed. He never said that to her before. He was always so casual about everything. She had never seen him act this way.

The background noise faded away for her. This was like a different him.

Sasuke grabbed her hand and said, "Let's just go, Sakura.."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She had this sort of pain in her chest. She, for some reason, didn't want Naruto mad at her.

"_Wait…"_

Her finger was still bleeding. They both made it behind the stage with a pissed off Tsunade.

"When I get my hands on him!" Tsunade said angrily, "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at her.

"Why did you go with his stupid act?"

Suddenly Tsunade got a call from her cell phone, "Yes, what is it!?" She roared.

Some team members came to attend to Sakura's finger.

Both Sasuke and Sakura heard Tsunade yell at her phone, "What the hell, Jiraiya!? I don't care about how much money or popularity this is going to be. That was completely stupid and unnecessary!"

Sakura's hand was now all fixed up and she looked at Sasuke, "Sorry about your guitar..."

He sighed, "It's alright... But I must admit, that was pretty funny." He chuckled a bit

"_I was actually scared." _He thought.

"You two act like a married couple sometimes."

Sakura blushed and glared at him, "Don't say that, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto didn't speak to each other. It was only 2 days until Christmas, and Christmas Eve was tomorrow. She still hadn't gotten any presents for anyone.<p>

She was going to spend it alone, anyways so what was the point.

But still, Sakura went out into the city and went Christmas shopping. She made sure no one noticed her, with some body guards close by.

The place was decorated beautifully of Christmas. Many were rushing for last minute shopping.

She decided to walk to a mall that was large and packed.

"I hope I can find something..." Sakura thought while pushing herself through the mall.

She had decided to get Sasuke a new guitar, even though his old one just had broken strings.

"_Least I can do…"_

After a while she finally found a good one and bought it. She then decided to find something for her parents and friends.

As she was looking around, Sakura's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sakura said.

**"Hi~!"** Ino's voice said cheerfully.

Sakura grinned**,** "Ino! I was just looking to see if I could get you something."

**"Don't worry about anything... I mean we're both very rich, so... What else would we want? I already got you something."**

Sakura looked around some more before saying, "What is it?"

**"Dummie! That's why it's called a present... You aren't supposed to know!"**

Sakura laughed a bit, "Alright. You win. Now what do you want?"

**"A bag of chips."**

Sakura looked confused and surprised, "A bag of chips!? What the hell?"

Ino laughed, **"Cmon, please? I can't buy any without being mocked that I'll gain weight... If you send it to me, I'll be like, oh it's from Sakura, and eat it without them suspecting."**

"Well say f ck you! I can eat whatever I want!"

She could hear Ino laugh, **"OK, I made that up. I dunno, I want to see you, but work..."**

Sakura nodded, "Same here..."

Suddenly Ino said, **"I know, when you have the time me and you will have a movie night."**

"Movie night?"

**"Yes! Childhood movies and lots of junk food. Get to be kids for a day..."**

"I'm always acting like a kid..." Sakura said.

**"Yea, but what about me? I want to get childhood feels, ya know? Forgetting everything and eating anything I want. Act like little girls..."**

Sakura laughed, "Alright. Seems like a plan to me."

**"We're gonna watch the Little Mermaid and sing all those songs with the top of our lungs."**

Sakura couldn't stop laughing, imagining how stupid they would look.

**"Oh no... I have to get going. I'll see you soon, Sakura!"**

"Bye!"

She hung up and smiled. Having stupid time with her friend seemed like fun. She couldn't wait to see her again.

Going back, Sakura decided to order some things for her parents and send the gifts to them.

She was still in the mall, but she thought about Naruto.

"What should I get him?" She mumbled.

**"Wait. Why should I get him anything!? He doesn't deserve anything."**

She quickly decided to leave, but her feet didn't move.

Sakura hesitated and then went back.

"I'll just get him something stupid." She said quickly.

Without thinking she stepped into some men's store and looked around, deciding to pick something up real quick.

"Looking for something?" A worker asked Sakura.

Sakura looked up a bit nervous, "I was just searching something quick."

"For your boyfriend?" She asked Sakura, who blushed, "No, uh, he isn't my boyfriend..."

The worker nodded, "So anything in mind?"

"Something quick and simple."

"Perhaps a watch?"

Sakura nodded.

"Meh, at least he can now tell when's the time to stop being annoying." Sakura grinned at her stupid pun.

The worker stopped for a bit, still stuffing the terrible pun in her brain.

They both walked up to the watch area and looked around. Sakura really didn't care so she just picked one up randomly.

"Oh, yes, a perfect one!" The worker smiled.

Sakura asked for it to be wrapped. After paying, Sakura left.

She still hesitated on whether or not giving this to him.

_"He doesn't deserve it anyways ..."_

* * *

><p>Christmas Day was finally here. It was dawn and Sakura decided to say goodbye to Sasuke.<p>

"Have a good trip, Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at him. "And… don't forget about the secret…"

She then got out the guitar case with guitar in it and handed it to him, "Merry Christmas, Sasuke! I'm sorry I broke your guitar."

Sasuke was a bit surprised at this, "You didn't have to... Thanks."

He then nervously scratched his head, "I guess I didn't get anything for you."

Sakura laughed, "It's alright. Have a good trip. See you tomorrow!"

With that she left his room and went onto her own.

"Spending it alone..." Sakura thought as she lay in bed.

If she went out, she could get mobbed. There really wasn't a reason to go out, anyways.

She decided to sleep for a couple of hours, since she was tired of waking up early in the morning.

Just then, there was a knock at her door. Confused, she got up and went to the door to open it.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw Naruto in front of her door, holding out a small box.

"Just wanted to give you this, 'tebayo, before you left with Sasuke..."

Sakura smiled at him, "Sasuke already left this dawn…"

Naruto blinked a bit then frowned, "What type of boyfriend does that!?"

Sakura then realized what she said and quickly added, "No! It's just that... I was thinking of... You know, spending it with you."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. She wanted to spend Christmas, with him?

"You're lying." He said sternly, "He did something to you, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head.

_"He'll find out about our plan!" _

"OK, I lied. He really wanted to spend time with his family. I let him have his space."

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, "Hmmm."

She took the small box, "Um... Thank you."

Naruto then said a bit nervously, "I'm... Sorry I did that stupid sing off thing with you."

Sakura grinned, "It better not happen again, you idiot."

He smiled at her, "So... Do you really want to spend the day with me?"

Sakura grinned at him, "Sure, why not?"

She felt so happy that he was talking to her again. She didn't know why, but it made her so happy that he was.

"Hold on!" Sakura said while running back to her room, "I um, got you something."

He walked in and saw her hand him a small box, "Merry Christmas."

Naruto was surprised to what she had gotten for him.

He slowly opened the small wrapped gift and opened the box. It was a small watch.

"I didn't know what to get you so..." Sakura trailed off.

He held the small object in his hand and smiled to her, "Thanks, Sakura. Quick! Open yours."

She started to tear the wrapping and opened the box to see a necklace.

It was beautiful, with her Haruno symbol on it.

She suddenly felt bad that she randomly picked out his gift, while his was so detailed and planned.

"Thank you, Naruto... It looks beautiful."

They both stood there awkwardly until Sakura spoke, "So uh, what do you have planned?"

Naruto then mentally slapped himself, "I don't have anything?"

Sakura frowned, "Then how are we going to spend it? Staring at each other?"

Naruto giggled, "I wouldn't mind that!"

Sakura blushed furiously, "OK, get out."

Naruto then protested, "Wait! Let's play video games!"

Sakura looked at him confused, "Video games?"

"Yea, but if you think I'm better than you, go ahead and decline it."

Sakura glared at him, "Oh, you seriously think you are better than me!? Bring it on, Uzumaki! I'll kick your ass!"

"Yea keep on barking, Sakura."

Sakura threw him a pillow, then more.

Naruto laughed while trying to doge. He ran towards his room with her following, "Come back here, Naruto!"

But just as she stepped into his room, it was a mess.

She looked in shock, "What type of monkey are you!?"

Naruto jumped on his bed and on his back, "What? C'mon I'll start the game."

"Can't believe I'm spending Christmas playing video games..." Sakura sweatdropped.

Naruto didn't have anything planned out, because he thought Sakura was going with Sasuke.

But they spent it together, anyways. Playing and arguing on who was the best. They ordered pizza and even did a karaoke sing off.

"You're cheating, Naruto!" Sakura said pointing at him.

"What? Natural talent is not cheating."

Then, they decided to watch some horror movies together. They picked one out that was supposedly the scariest thing ever.

"Dimmit, Naruto! I told you we shouldn't watch anything, scary!" Sakura said getting a bit closer to him.

They were both sitting on the bed watching the movie. But Naruto was beyond scared than Sakura.

"I want to be brave!" He said quickly.

Suddenly the screen went black, and then the killers face appeared making them both scream.

Sakura grabbed onto Naruto as if her life depended on it, and he just stood there frozen.

After the movie was over, they had fear in their eyes.

"L-lets watch something more soothing..." Sakura said. It was already night time and she was even more scared.

Quickly, Naruto agreed and they both decided to place a little kid's movie.

"Let's watch Beauty and the Beast!" Sakura said quickly.

"No! Cars."

Sakura glared at him, "Beauty. And. The. Beast."

He glared back, "Cars."

They both began fighting over the remote control, not realizing it clicked a movie.

It was Shrek 2.

Both of them sighed and just decided to go with it.

They both watched it together, but the fear from the other movie still remained a bit.

After that movie was over, they both felt tired.

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "I guess I will... Go back."

Naruto nodded a bit. In reality, none of them wanted to sleep alone.

"Look," Sakura began, "It's just a movie, Naruto. Nothing bad-"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and Sakura shrieked and ran to hug Naruto tightly. He blushed and tried to calm down.

"S-Sakura!" He said.

Sakura then let go quickly while blushing, "Ha ha... I was... Kidding."

The loud bang came back again.

He looked at her, "You sure you... Don't want to stay?"

Sakura was about to protest, when the loud bang was heard again.

"Alright! I'll stay here, but if you do something stupid I'll hand you over to the killer!"

Naruto grinned, "I won't. I promise."

Checking to make sure the door was locked, Naruto then walked back.

Sakura was already under the sheets trying to sleep.

He then turned off the lights, until Sakura said, "Hey could you um, leave one on?"

"What?" He laughed, "Are you that sc-"

The loud bang came once again, making Naruto switch one on immediately.

His heart was racing as he got closer to the bed. She was there on his bed, trying to sleep.

He got in and closed his eyes. The bang came once again, making Sakura turn her body and hug him.

Naruto blushed and nervously said, "I wonder what that noise is from?"

But downstairs...

"Damnit, Jimmy! Sorry that ya lost at this, quit hitting the wall with your baseball! We're gonna get sued!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Helen."

Naruto still wondered what that noise was coming from. But he slowly held her. He expected her to say something, but she was already asleep.

He smiled and slowly closed his eyes, "Merry Christmas, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaannndd Done. Once again, thank you all for reviewing and adding this to your alertsfavs! Unfortunately, I'm afraid I won't be able to update as fast as before (gonna be super busy in the future!). But this story will finish! Don't worry; it'll take the most, a week. I'll try hard to get to this. So, thank you all! And have a Merry Christmas! Hope your family doesn't make you feel like crap these holidays… Have a great night/day xx**


	7. New Ways

Ch 7 New Ways

* * *

><p>The next day, Sakura woke up feeling all comfortable and snuggly. She rubbed her head against the warm spot in front of her.<p>

"This feels so nice… and cozy… Smells like…"

Suddenly remembering, Sakura woke up immediately, sitting up.

She looked around and realized it wasn't her room. It way too messy to be hers.

Sakura sighed of relief that it was Naruto's room. She turned her head and watched him sleep peacefully.

She looked down at her chest and saw the necklace that he'd given to her. Holding it tightly, she got off of the bed.

"It was so weird yesterday…"

It was only 8 AM, but they were supposed to pack to go on to another country.

Naruto then stirred and groaned a bit.

She smirked and decided to throw a pillow at him.

"Wake up, Uzumaki!" Sakura yelled while throwing the soft white pillow at his face.

Naruto opened his eyes, only to see a pillow hit his face.

"What the-?!" He said in surprise.

Blinking a few times he saw Sakura laughing at him. He frowned and threw another pillow at her.

She dodged the pillow and then she threw the nearest object, a shoe, at him.

He did the same, both of them having a mini battle. They used the bed as a shield.

Sakura laughed as she hit Naruto with the empty pizza box.

"Ouch! Sakura, what the hell?!"

Suddenly, Sakura remembered that they needed to be ready by noon. Only 4 hours left.

"Wait!" Sakura said throwing him something.

It hit his head, "Ouch! What?"

"We need to get ready, Naruto... We fly to our next country, remember?"

Naruto groaned and got up from hiding.

Sakura stretched her arms and yawned, "Guess I'll see you later then I'm going to pack my things up."

She got up and started walking towards the door. She then turned around, "You better not tell anyone about this, punk."

Naruto laughed, "Naw, it's our dirty little secret."

She looked at him disgusted and shocked. Then grabbing another shoe, she threw it at his face, "Don't ever say that again."

Naruto laughed while dodging the shoe. Once she had left, he wanted to do backflips. He felt so accomplished and everything.

Quickly, he gathered all his stuff and into the suitcases.

He got out his notebook and began to write a song. He loved writing about things that happen to him, but this time was much more special.

But that only lasted a bit. He remembered that she was with Sasuke. He immediately felt like dying. She was with Sasuke and not him. Naruto just wanted to erase the moment he found out the truth, he just wanted to have a huge "Just Kidding!" at the end of that part.

But it was real. He began to wonder if she would ever like him back the way he did to her. Shaking it off, he went back to packing up.

* * *

><p>Hours passed and all three of them were already on the plane.<p>

Making sure the plan was working, Sakura sat next to Sasuke, both pretending to be a couple so Naruto wouldn't suspect.

Naruto sat way behind them, not wanting so see anything.

"Sasuke, how is your family?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke signed, "Upset that I didn't bring you..."

_"Such a pain pretending to be a couple!"_ They both thought.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled from behind, "It was so much fun last night."

"_Don't do this now…" _Sakura thought angrily.

Sakura frowned and turned around to see him, "Shut up, Naruto!"

Sasuke looked a bit confused, "What?"

Sakura quickly explained, "Nothing happened!"

_"Great now Sasuke will think I like Naruto!"_

Naruto grinned evilly, "Really? Then why did you wake up in my bed?"

Sakura blushed and glared at him, "It was your idea to watch that stupid scary movie! And there was this creepy noise!"

She continued, "And it was either I was dead or safe."

"In my arms?" He grinned.

"It was not like that!"

Naruto scoffed, "Yea right. I saw how tightly you held onto me."

Sasuke couldn't hold his laughter. Sakura saw him and punch his shoulder, "Shut up, Sasuke!"

Naruto walked up and sat right behind them, "So, Sasuke... You aren't going to say something about this?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura.

_"Damnit..."_ He thought_, "Better be the easily forgiving boyfriend..."_

Sasuke held Sakura, "I trust Sakura. Besides, she hates your guts, Naruto."

Naruto frowned, "What did you give her for Christmas?"

"None of your business." Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed, "Whatever."

But inside he was mad. He hoped Sasuke would be angry with Sakura and dump her.

_"OK, maybe not like that."_ He thought, it was too evil wanting to see Sakura suffer because of him.

He just wanted her to be with him... Not Sasuke.

The flight was taking forever. It was already late at night and Sasuke and Sakura slept together on the plane. She had her head on his shoulder while he had his on her head, making Naruto's stomach to twist.

He then wrote in his notebook, trying to finish his song.

He even sometimes sketched a bit, to get ideas. Naruto even sketched Sakura sometimes. He thought it was a bit creepy, so he'd erase it, but you could still see the marks on the paper.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the next country, staying there for a few days. New Year's was finally here, all celebrating.<p>

All three of them decided to go and hang out a bit. They all celebrated New Year's in their boring old rooms.

"Can't believe we have to stay here..." Sakura sighed.

"Quiet down." Naruto said while watching eagerly.

"We could have just gone out…" Sakura suggested.

"And get mobbed?" Sasuke scoffed.

The countdown had just started and Naruto yelled out the numbers.

"Shut up!" Naruto said angrily while getting excited at the same time watching the TV.

"I'll be right back..." Sasuke said as he left the room.

"...5... 4... 3..." Naruto said along the TV.

Sakura rolled her eyes and watched him go crazy.

"...2 ...1! Happy New Year!" Naruto yelled and then he turned around and picked up Sakura, startling her.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around with her.

"Let me go, Naruto!" She protested.

Naruto laughed and placed her down. He watched her trying to hit him.

"Ugh, you idiot!"

He then saw that everyone was kissing on the TV, and then he looked at Sakura who also watched.

She turned to see him, starring at her.

_"I really want to kiss her..."_ Naruto thought as he got closer to her.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" She asked frowning and backing away a bit.

She looked at him and saw his face starting to get near hers.

Before she could react, Sasuke came in yelling, "Whoo! New Year, new tragedies..."

Naruto quickly pulled away and blushed a bit.

"_Damnit, Sasuke!"_ Naruto glared at him.

Sakura still couldn't believe what was going to happen, _"Was that jerk going to kiss me!? No, no..."_

She shook her head slightly and then got up, "I'll be going to sleep... See you all tomorrow..."

"Same here..." Sasuke said following her.

Naruto sighed and turned off the TV.

He sat in his bed, mentally slapping himself.

Giving a big sigh, he lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"New Year... New tragedies..."

* * *

><p>The morning came quick and everyone was getting busy for the next concert.<p>

Sakura was practicing her dancing with the other dancers. They all worked together to go in sync and it all looked like they worked hard.

"Ewwwwww...!" Naruto yelled from the audience area.

Sakura frowned, "What?!"

"It's Sakura...!" He yelled, and then laughed.

She rolled her eyes and turned around and said, "Great work, girls! Take a break..."

Sakura got off the sage and walked up to Naruto, "You punk, quit disturbing my practice!"

Naruto yawned, "Yea yea whatever... But you were pretty good, 'ttebayo."

Sakura stopped for a bit, not really buying this, "Hmmm..." She eyed him.

He noticed this and quickly said, "What? Oh, don't believe me? Then ask your precious _boyfriend_..."

"What boyfriend?"

_"Damnit Sakura..."_

She then quickly said, "Ha ha... Kidding! Oh, look, gotta go get some water..." Sakura began to step out, but Naruto stopped her.

"I got you some before. Here." He handed her a water bottle and she grabbed it.

"Thanks..."

"Hey, Sakura..." Naruto began as he looked towards the big stage.

"Yea?"

"Wanna come with me to go skiing?"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto, you know we can't just leave and go on! We'll get mobbed!"

Naruto shrugged, "Yea, it's a private place? C'mon, it'll be on our 2 days off next week! You can even bring in your boyfriend..."

_"Meh, I don't think Sasuke wants to go... He said he'd meet with some friends next week..."_

"Sasuke can't come... He'll be with some friends..."

Naruto then got excited, "Nice! So then we'll go alone, together!"

Sakura punch his shoulder lightly, "No, you idiot! I'm inviting a friend to go with us... She needs a break, too."

_"Damnit...!"_ Naruto thought.

"Anyways..." Sakura said, "It will be great beating you at skiing..."

Naruto scoffed, "Yea OK, playing it on a game console isn't the same as real life...'

"Oh, you think I'm playing? Well see about that!" She smirked.

With that said, Sakura got on and left to practice some more.

"_I actually have never gone skiing in my entire life." _She thought nervously.

* * *

><p>The hours went by and soon the concert started. Everything went smoothly and soon it was all over. As the concert finished and everyone went on their own way, Sakura got out her phone and dialed Ino.<p>

"Iiiinnnnoooooo" She said in a tired voice as she stretched her arms.

_**"Hey beautiful! What's up?" **_Ino asked.

Sakura then went to her room and went towards her bed.

"Come with me next week to go skiing."

_**"What. Sakura, I can't. They are going to do re-shooting for this magazine. Then there will be a fashion show." **_

"Ino, please. You'll get to meet Naruto..." She said hoping Ino would agree.

_**"... What? What happened. Tell me now."**_

"Alright, I'll tell you... He invited me to go skiing with him next week at this private place... And I don't wanna go alone with him..."

_**"Why not?"**_

"Because! You know, I kinda hate him?" Sakura rolled her eyes as she said this.

_**"THEN WHY DID YOU ACCEPT!?"**_

"I just couldn't, OK? I do wanna go, anyways... It'll be fun!"

_**"Sorry, you two need to be on better conditions!"**_

"Don't do this to me, Ino!" Sakura began to panic a bit.

_**"I'll go if you tell me who gave you that beautiful necklace... I've seen pictures of you with that a couple of times… Was it Sasuke?"**_

"Why? And no, it was Naruto."

_**"And you still wearing it? Hmm, what about Sasuke? Aren't you two dating?"**_

"Of course! That's um, why I need you! So the media doesn't get any ideas... Ya know?" Sakura spoke quickly, trying to hide

_**"Alright. I'll go." **_

Sakura grinned widely, "Alright! Nice, so I'll tell you where it is so you can meet us there."

Ino agreed, _**"Ok, but I'm only doing this to the media doesn't add some stupid rumors about you… even though they will come up with something stupid… But, anyways, I've got to go, later!"**_

Sakura stood up and said, "Thank you so much! This will be so much fun!"

With that she hung up and thought, _"I'm actually looking forward at this…"_

Sasuke was out with some friends for the rest of the night, so Sakura decided to watch some television.

Suddenly, Naruto walked in her living room, "Hey, Sakura…"

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she turned her head to see Naruto standing there. She frowned, "What the hell are you doing here? How did you even?"

"The door, dumbass…" He chuckled, "It was opened…"

"_Great… I could get killed…"_

"Anyways, what do you want?"

Naruto jumped on the couch and then sat next to her, "I'm bored… Let's do something fun… where's Sasuke?"

Sakura shrugged, "Out with some friends…"

"And not inviting you?" he raised an eyebrow.

Quickly, she shook her head, "Oh, no... It's just that I um, wasn't feeling up to it… ya know?"

He then got up and looked at her, "C'mon, I'll take you somewhere."

She crossed her arms, "Oh yea? Where?"

Naruto shrugged, "Anywhere but here… What? Don't tell me you are scared… 'ttebayo…"

Sakura got up and pushed past him while heading towards her room. Seconds later she came out with her coat on, "Let's go, Naruto…! This better not be some stupid thing."

He grinned and then ran up to her, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door, "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>They both snuck out, avoiding the bodyguards and out the large hotel.<p>

"Why didn't we bring them along?" She asked as they both walked away.

"It's such a big fuss, you know?" He shrugged.

She crossed her arms, "If we get mobbed, I'll use you as my punching bag…"

"Whatever…"

They both walked slowly, avoiding eye contact with people. It was all bright, even though it was dark outside.

"Where were we going to go?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno…" He shrugged.

Sakura stopped walking and crossed her arms, "Really? Then, I'm going back… there's no point wasting my time with you."

But just as Naruto was about to say something, they heard a loud scream.

"OH MY GOD!"

Both turning around, they saw a girl with her phone already out and recording all excitedly at them, "Both! Together!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and began to panic a bit, _"Please don't yell our names! Don't bring in more people! I love you all but I don't have my bodyguards! Naruto…!"_

"Hi!" Naruto grinned while waving, "How are you doing?"

The girl started to cry, "I can't believe this… I'm so happy!"

Sakura took a deep breath and then smiled, "Would you like a picture? Or an autograph?"

Crying some more the girl nodded while quickly taking a selfie with both of them.

Then she hugged Sakura really tight, "Oh my god, oh my god!"

With all her screaming and crying, more attention was brought to both of them. Suddenly another girl screamed, "It's Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno!"

Suddenly it looked like everyone on the streets ran up to them.

"N-Narutooo!" Sakura yelled as she was being pushed by various people trying to get her picture.

Both of them were squished together as more and more fans came taking pictures and yelling.

"Marry me, Sakuraaaaa!" A male voice yelled out from the crowd.

"Naruto! I love you so much, oh my god!"

Sakura and Naruto had trouble moving and trying to please everyone at once. Sakura tried to take pictures with the fans as so did Naruto.

But more and more people were coming, surrounding them.

Naruto suddenly grabbed Sakura's hand and began to push themselves away from the crowd.

"I love you guys!" Sakura smiled and waved, but still hoping they would calm down a bit.

"Adios!" Naruto grinned while they had the chance and both of them ran away from the crowd. It took a couple of seconds for the mob to realize what was going on. But some fans were persistent and ran after them.

Naruto still held onto Sakura's hand and they both continued to run.

"Where are we going!?" Sakura yelled as they crossed the road with the green sign on.

"I have no idea!"

Sakura looked behind them and saw the fans successfully crossing the road.

"_Thank goodness they are safe…"_

After running for a while, they went towards the empty park, hoping to lose them.

"Do you see them?" Naruto asked while looking around.

Sakura gasped and quickly said, "Look!"

She saw some fans looking around, so Naruto and Sakura decided to hide in some bushes, hoping they would walk past them.

"Do you see Sakura? Or Naruto?" They all asked while walking past the bush that Naruto and Sakura were behind.

"_It's only them… It wouldn't hurt to just take a pic with them…?" _Sakura thought.

But just then, it was too late. It looked like they all disappeared.

"Where are they?" Sakura whispered while peeking out.

"I think they are gone…" Naruto whispered back.

The only light was the street light… there was no one around, it was kind of creepy.

Sakura then looked at Naruto and slowly started to laugh. He grinned, too, and then laughed along with her.

"I can't believe we did that!" She laughed while leaning against him.

Then, she stopped and gasped, making Naruto look at her weirdly.

"Oh, no! What if they think we started dating or something!? Sasuke would be so disappointed!"

Naruto frowned, "Will you shut up about Sasuke for a bit?"

She glared at him, "What? You are the one always asking me about him… What? You like him, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "No, but that's all you say, so I have to say it so it doesn't come out of your mouth… Sasuke… that's all you think about."

"_Actually I think about how I can pull the girlfriend thing off…"_

"So what? Why does it bother you?"

Naruto shook his head while smiling a bit, "You don't see it, do you?"

"See what? Naruto, what are you talking about?"

He ignored her and got out his phone, "I'll call someone to pick us up… Sorry for ruining your night."

Sakura got up and said, "Well, it wasn't terrible… it was better than staying inside the hotel…"

Naruto got up as well and brushed off the dirt, "I wanted to take you somewhere fun, but it looks like we won't be able since they all discovered us here."

She saw him feeling a bit down. She didn't want this type of Naruto, Sakura felt that this wasn't what she wanted.

"_But… I want to see him all sad, right? Wasn't that like my goal?" _ Sakura thought, "_No, I don't want to see him like this."_

She then wrapped her arm around his shoulder and grinned at him, "Don't worry, Naruto! Maybe next time, besides we'll be both skiing later and I'll be kicking your ass."

Naruto grinned, "Yea, ok, keep dreaming, Sakura. We both know you can't ski."

"Then why did you invite me?" She frowned.

"To see you humiliated…"

Sakura pushed him, "Shut up."

Then, they both started to walk down the sidewalk, meeting up with a car.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Miss Haruno! We are so glad you two are safe!" A bodyguard said while opening the door.

Both of them got inside, feeling a bit tired from all the running.

"Thanks…" Naruto said, "Let's just go to the hotel…"

The car turned on and Sakura placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"_It feels so cozy and comfortable…"_

Naruto yawned a bit and placed his head on hers, then closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you for waiting! Sorry it took some time, I need time to edit chapters. I hope you all have a great New Years! Once again, I appreciate all the reviews given to this story, thanks soooo much, also I'm glad you all add this to your favsalerts! xx**


	8. Downhill

Ch 8- Downhill

* * *

><p>Time went by and so was the small break. Ino had decided to go and pick up Sakura. She waited for Sakura to finish packing.<p>

"Don't worry about anything... Let's just go!" Ino said as Sakura quickly closed her bags.

"Alright, all done! C'mon."

They both began to walk outside and soon into the car.

"Why isn't Sasuke coming again?" Ino asked as she turned on the car.

"He is meeting with friends..." Sakura said while checking her purse.

Looking around, Ino then said, "So um, where's Naruto?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's already there."

Ino nodded and started out. In the middle of the trip, both of them decided to sing on old Disney songs like they agreed to.

"Alright! This one!" Sakura laughed while pressing play on her phone.

Ino gasped, "Sakura! How did you know?"

"When will my reflection shooowwww-"

"No, Sakura shut up, we're not there yet!" Ino laughed, "It has to be perfect!"

* * *

><p>Finally, after singing their hearts out, they got to their destination. Naruto was waiting outside and as soon as they pulled up he stood up.<p>

"Yo!" He waved, "Finally."

Ino smirked and got off the car along with Sakura, who was fixing her hair into a high pony tail.

"So you must be Naruto..." Ino said while placing her hands on her hips.

He blinked a few times, "Huh? Yea, and you're Sakura's friend, right?"

She nodded, "Yep. Just making sure you don't ruin her relationship with Sasuke...!"

Sakura had a mini panic attack, _"Oh great, Ino! Don't bring that up!"_

Naruto laughed, "Yea whatever... Let's go inside already! It's cold...!"

They went inside the building, all warm and cozy. There was a large fireplace inside and the place was large and dim.

Their stuff was sent to their rooms and Sakura sat on one of the couches, "Ugh, so when do we start? We have today and tomorrow..."

"Let's eat!" Naruto grinned, hoping they would agree.

Sakura looked at Ino, "Hey, are you hungry?"

Ino nodded, "Hell yea I am! I've been dieting for the past weeks and it's been killing me! What do you have in plan, Uzumaki?"

Naruto shrugged, "I dunno, let's just order some Chinese or something."

"Chinese!?" Ino said excitedly, "Yes, let's eat that! I haven't eaten that in a long time…!"

Sakura looked at her a bit confused, "Ino? Maybe something a bit less so your stomach can start adjusting to-"

"Oh, Sakura..." Naruto sighed, "Let's just eat; Ino wants some Chinese so we get her some, right?"

Ino nodded, "Yea, don't worry about me!"

Naruto decided to go make the call and headed out of the room.

Sakura sighed and looked out the large windows, snow still falling outside.

_"How the hell am I supposed to ski!? OK, according to the video games I played with Naruto... You press the A button, no wait! I'm so gonna be humiliated..."_

"So, Ino..." Sakura started, "Do you know how you ski?"

Ino shook her head, "Nope. I will probably suck at it, but hey, it will be fun, no?"

_"At least I won't be alone..."_

Naruto came back and grinned, "Hey! Let's get started already!"

Sakura and Ino both got up and walked out with him.

"Aren't we gonna eat?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, they'll be here in like an hour since we are way up high..." Naruto said as they went towards another room to prepare to ski.

"Get ready to get your ass kicked, Naruto!" Sakura smirked as she placed on her jacket and then her winter hat.

"Yeah right." He chuckled while grabbing his ski goggles.

After a couple of minutes, they all headed out towards the area.

They headed towards the charlift and Naruto quickly got on, and it was a two seat.

"Hey Sakura!" He called, "Over here!"

But Ino quickly took her spot next to Naruto, "Sorry, Sakura, go sit over there!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and got on towards the next one.

_"If only you knew my relationship with Sasuke is fake..."_

Soon they got off and were on top. Sakura got off a bit wobbly still trying to stand straight.

"Whoo!" Naruto yelled, "Let's have a race! Can you do tricks, Sakura?"

Sakura nervously laughed, "Um, I uh, s-sure I can!"

"_I seriously need to stop lying…!"_

She looked over at Ino, who was slowly trying to adjust.

"OK..." Naruto prepared himself, "Marks, set go!"

"Naruto, wait!" Sakura yelled while pushing herself forward.

All three of them went downhill, with Naruto obviously winning.

Sakura screamed a bit while going slower, hoping not to fall.

_"At least Ino is with me on this..."_

But to Sakura's surprise, Ino was an expert. She was quickly catching up to him.

"Ha Ha!" She cried out, "This is so much fun!"

Naruto looked next to him and saw Ino, he grinned, "Alright!"

Sakura watched in shock on how she was so good at this while she slid slowly downhill.

"What the- Ino!?" She yelled in shock.

She saw them both disappear at the bottom and she was the only one at the top.

"Ugh! How do I even get down at this speed?!" Sakura tried to adjust her goggles and hat.

She then pushed herself and was moving faster and faster, but a bit too fast for her.

"Oh crap, oh god...!" She began to panic as she lowered herself, but it was a mistake because that caused her to move faster.

"IM GOING TO DIE! AHHH!" Sakura screamed.

But soon, she saw the bottom with Naruto and Ino watching her.

"Iiiiinnoooo!" Sakura yelled just as she was going to reach them, but soon she tumbled over and fell right in front of them.

"Sakura!" Naruto quickly said while helping her up, along with Ino.

Sakura groaned while sitting down, "Ouch... I think I hurt myself."

"Quick," Ino said, "Let's bring her inside...!"

But Sakura refused, "No... I was just testing you guys..."

"For what?" Naruto asked, "You... Do know how to ski, right? If you don't I could-"

"I'm just tired, that's all..." Sakura sighed, "Ino is right... I'll just watch you guys from inside!"

"But Sakura-" He began.

Ino then began, "It's alright, let's just bring her inside."

They helped her get up and took of their ski equipment and went inside.

"Will you join us after we eat?" Naruto asked still concerned.

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe... I'll be fine... You guys can skii all you want... Besides I have to um, call Sasuke! Yeah, and you know talk for hours and stuff... Ha ha..."

Naruto frowned, "Alright already! We get it, go talk to that duck butt hairdo guy boyfriend of yours..."

Sakura frowned, "His hair is NOT like that!"

Ino laughed while watching Naruto and argue about how Sasuke's hair looked like.

"_How the hell do they survive in the tour?" _Ino thought.

"Alright, maybe it does look like that, so what?" Sakura said quickly.

But Naruto sighed, "Whatever... Let's go, Ino."

Ino then asked one more time, "Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Sakura shook her head, "It's perfectly fine... You go have fun, expert."

She laughed while Ino rolled her eyes and grinned. Soon, both of them were gone.

"Thank god I'm out of that one... For now."

She sighed and watched them from one of the rooms at the second floor. They both looked like they were having so much fun; she secretly wished she could also ski that well like Ino. She saw how Ino pushed Naruto playfully and Naruto laughing along.

"I'm going to check on my fans and maybe follow some online... That always makes them happy..." She said while taking her phone out, trying to avoid watching them.

* * *

><p>After some time their food arrived and both of them came inside.<p>

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Ino laughed while heading inside, "That was a hella cool trick... How did you even?"

Naruto shrugged while smiling, "Lots of practice..."

Sakura tapped her foot and said, "C'mon! Foods ready!"

But through all of the time eating, Naruto and Ino talked about skiing and stuff related to it. Sakura just heard them talk filled with boredom.

"Sooooo!" Sakura said hoping to change the subject, "Anything new in your career, Ino?"

Ino shook her head, "Nah, still the same! I had to beg them to let me be here with you guys! So far, it's going great. It would be even better if you would actually join us, Sakura!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "It's just that... I can't go. I'll make you all look like nothing and wouldn't want to hurt your self-esteem."

Naruto laughed, "Yea OK, then why did you fall down all dramatically at our feet?"

"I was practicing! Just in case I have to do a movie!" She quickly responded.

Ino shook her head, "C'mon beautiful, if you are having trouble, Naruto and I can show you..."

"Yea,_ beautiful_." Naruto grinned.

Sakura threw some soy sauce packets at him, "Shut up, only Ino is allowed to call me that!"

"It's alright if you don't know, 'ttebayo.." He simply said.

"Whatever... I'm too tired now; I'm going to bed..."

"What?!" Ino said quickly, "But it's still so early! C'mon… Who cares about our self-esteem, just come skiing with us..!"

Naruto watched Sakura refuse again, he wondered what was wrong with her.

"_Maybe she really can't ski…"_

He then spoke, "Well, if you don't come, then guess it looks like I'm the best in this… you're so pathetic."

Sakura stopped and gave him death glares, "What did you just… say?"

He shrugged and placed his hands behind his head, "I mean, you say all this stuff on how you can ski, but when we want to see, you don't want to show us…"

She sighed, "Alright, I… I can't ski."

Sakura waited for him to laugh, but it never came. She looked up to see Ino tugging her sleeve, "C'mon, we'll show you."

Naruto grinned, "About time you admitted!"

They took the rest of the day trying to teach her how to properly ski without falling.

"That's it!" Sakura sighed while sitting on the snowly floor, "I give up… I'm tired."

"Oh, come on, Sakura!" Ino laughed, "Get up…!"

Sakura laid on her back on top of the snow, "Nah… it's getting dark."

They stayed for a bit more, until they all decided to go inside.

As the night went on, they all talked about themselves, had some tea, too.

"I'm so tired…" Sakura complained, "My body aches now… I hate both of you." She got up and started to go upstairs while saying, "I'm going to shower… Goodnight."

"Sakura, it's only nine!" Naruto yelled, "You're weak…!"

Ino then smacked his head, "Shut up, Naruto. Says the one who couldn't catch up to me..!"

"Hey, I was just letting you win!"

* * *

><p>Sakura got in the shower and leaned her head on the wall as the hot water touched her skin.<p>

"_Those two… sure got to be friends quickly…"_

She shook her head, smiling, "What am I saying?"

After some time, she got out and changed and opened the door to her room.

"Wow Sakura, I still can't believe you hate him!"

Ino was in Sakura room leaning against the door frame, "I mean he's so funny and cool!"

Sakura frowned a bit while having her back towards her. She was searching for her hairbrush, while drying her pink hair.

"Really?" Sakura said while finally finding the brush.

Ino nodded and got on her bed, "Yea, he is a really great person… All this time, you're telling me how much of a jerk he is..!"

Sakura sighed a bit, "You're blind, Ino."

Ino yawned, "Yea, whatever. I see a nice person…"

"Then why don't you just date him already!?" Sakura said quickly while looking at her.

_"OK that came out like I was jealous..."_

Ino paused to look at her then laughed, "Date him? I only met him today!"

Sakura nervously laughed, "Ha ha… I was joking! Joking! Don't… don't it seriously."

"_Oh, god I'm just ruining shit for me."_

Ino looked at her suspiciously, "Hmm ok…?"

She then shrugged, "Anyways, I'll just let you sleep. See you tomorrow, that's when the real training begins."

Sakura laughed, "Yea, ok I see how it is. Goodnight, Ino."

"Night, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy! I'm so sorry it took long! It's because I'm stupid thinking one thing then another… ugh. But yea, I hope you liked part one of this! Special thanks to OGKushLord for the great ideas of this chapter and the next! (You rock!) I am very grateful that you all like this story! It makes me happy knowing there are people reading this and enjoying it…! I love the kind reviews I get saying that I am doing a great job! So thanks soo much xx Hopefully the next chapter will come much sooner than this update! Have a great daynight xxx**


	9. Its all Good

Ch 9- Its all Good

* * *

><p>It was the next day and Sakura was still in her bed. She yawned loudly while snuggling on her pillow. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around the unfamiliar place. Slowly, she sat up while giving her arms a small stretch.<p>

Suddenly, she felt something hit her face making her yelp.

"What the?!" She yelled while looking around, and then she saw him.

"Naruto, what the hell was that?"

Naruto laughed while coming through her door, still wearing his sleeping clothes, "Ha ha, gotcha! You looked so stupid now."

Sakura got out and then went up to him and kicked his leg, making him push her slightly.

Sakura laughed while grabbing a pillow on the floor then hitting him as he grabbed one and did the same to her.

"Naruto!" Sakura laughed while trying to hit his face, "You're gonna mess up my hair!"

"It's been ugly…!" He joked.

"You're so dumb!" She grinned while stopping the mini pillow fight.

He held out his arms, "Sakura… are you ticklish?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide as she backed away, "Don't you dare!"

An evil grin was shown on his face as he slowly approached her. She backed away while throwing random stuff at him, "Get away, Uzumaki..!"

She got behind her bed as Naruto was getting closer, "Haha so you are ticklish, Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and screamed as she jumped on the bed and towards the other side, but he had grabbed her arm and started to tickle her.

"Naruto, stop!" But she was laughing really hard while Naruto slowly let her go.

"I know your weak spot." He grinned at her. Sakura was still laughing a bit while wiping a tear away, "You... jerk."

She looked up at him and he looked like he was in some other world.

They were both sitting on the floor and she looked at him, how he looked suddenly distracted. He then turned his head and looked at her.

Just as he was about to speak, Ino came in, "Hey, Sakura! Have you- oh, um…"

She stopped at the doorway and just as she was about to say anything else, Sakura spoke, "Well, what are we doing today?"

Naruto got up and stretched a bit, "Ok, Sakura today you are really doing to learn. Ino here couldn't even teach the basics."

Ino frowned and pushed him slightly, "Hey shut up, Naruto. You're the one that couldn't even teach her how to stand up straight!"

"_Oh my god…" _Sakura sighed.

Naruto then wrapped his arm around Ino's shoulder and pulled her away, "Listen, you wanna teach her how to ski, right? Then you gotta do your job right… 'ttebayo."

Ino pushed away, "Yea, well then help. All you did yesterday was just help a bit then give up."

Sakura then came in saying, "Man, shut up, you guys sound like my parents or something. I've decided to just stay inside today."

Naruto groaned, "C'mon, Sakura, not again. Don't worry."

But she shook her head, "Besides, my muscles hurt from yesterday… I'll just sleep… and eat."

Ino looked a bit worried, "Hey, don't worry. You'll get better with practice."

Sakura jumped to her bed, "No, it's alright… Besides Tsunade told me to at least warm up on my voice so it won't get messed up… I'll be practicing."

Naruto sat down next to her and sighed, "Then, I guess I'll stay as well."

Sakura quickly refused, "No, go and have fun. You, too, Ino."

Ino shook her head, "What's the point if you're not there? It's so boring with Naruto."

"Hey!" He said, "Last time, you were amazed on all my tricks."

* * *

><p>They decided to stay inside that day. Besides, the weather looked a bit odd outside.<p>

"Let's sing!" Naruto said while grabbing his guitar.

"Ok." Sakura said sitting across from him, "As long as it isn't one of your punk songs."

He frowned, "Ok as long as we don't hear your crappy pop songs…"

Naruto then turned to Ino and smiled, "What song do you want to sing?"

Ino laughed, "I dunno… anything really."

"I know!" Sakura said eagerly.

"No, it's Ino's turn." He grinned at Sakura, who looked a bit confused.

"_The hell is this? Kindergarten?"_

"Let's just head Naruto play…" Ino suggested, "I haven't seen you play…"

Naruto nodded, "Sure, I'll play a song."

Sakura got up, "I'll go and get something to eat… And I can't stand your playing, it sucks." She joked.

As soon as she left, she could hear the strums on the guitar being played. It was all slow and calming. It made Sakura a bit ticked.

She could barely hear him as she went all the way towards the large kitchen.

"_What is he trying to do? Be all romantic?"_

She opened the refrigerator and got out some milk. Then she opened the cabinets and got out a glass. As she was pouring her milk, she spotted some chocolate chip cookies.

Sakura ate some and then drank some milk. As soon as she was done, she went on back.

Naruto was just finishing his piece as Ino watched in awe.

"Wahtever, Naruto." Sakura said crossing her arms, "Sasuke could do much better."

Ino looked at her a bit surprised, "Really? I should hear him sometime… in front of me that is."

Naruto frowned, "Whatever. I can still play well."

Sakura then said, "Let's go outside and have a snowball fight."

Both of them were taken back to her sudden change.

"But, Sakura." Ino started, "Didn't you say that you needed to warm up your voice?"

Sakura shrugged, "Meh, I'll do that later. Let's go! Ino and I versus you, Naruto."

Naruto stood up, "No, Ino and I versus you. You've been weird lately, and we both need to defeat this weird Sakura…!"

"Yea!" Ino laughed, "Sakura you've been so weird lately."

Sakura sighed and went on to get on her coat while they followed behind.

* * *

><p>"You ready, Haruno?" Naruto smirked while having a big snow ball on his hand."<p>

Sakura frowned, "Ino you traitor!"

Ino grinned, "Sorry, but we both gotta knock that weird you out."

Suddenly Narut yelled, "Ok, we have five minutes to get ready… go!"

Sakura quickly went to get all the snow balls ready. She then yelled, "It's not fair!"

"Shut up!" They both yelled.

Soon, five minutes were gone and Sakura was on the lookout, making sure she wouldn't get hit.

"_What the hell was I thinking to suggest this?! I'm going to get-"_

Suddenly, she felt something hit her head, which was very cold.

"What the?!" She said.

Ino and Naruto had found her quickly, "We got you!" They both yelled.

Sakura laughed and threw some snowballs at them, "No you didn't!"

They spent some more time outside goofing off a bit. They decided to then go inside since Ino kept saying she was getting cold.

The rest of the day, they had mini contests on who was better at stuff. Sakura noticed Naruto was getting along Ino very well; it was making her worry a bit.

"_Whatever…" _She tried to convince herself.

Time went by fast and soon it was night time.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ino said.

"Thanks," Naruto leaned back against the couch, "Now we all know you are going to pee... Or maybe do whatever."

Ino looked at him confused then laughed, "OK, whatever."

Sakura frowned a bit, "Sasuke wouldn't say that to me..."

Naruto closed his eyes, "Yea well I'm not your perfect boyfriend, Sakura..."

Sakura smiled, "Yea, you're right, Sasuke is so perfect. He is so kind to me and smart... It feels like we were just made for each other you know?"

Naruto tried his best to ignore her, but inside he was mad on how she described him like some god.

"If he's so perfect, why didn't he bring you with him?" He asked.

"Because he had things to do." She answered.

_"OK, I really don't want to search up a fight, but I kinda miss messing around with him..."_

"Besides," She said, "Don't think you are better than him... You think you are better than anyone, huh?"

Naruto frowned, "What? Better? This is about you shoving how Sasuke is better than me. And it's not true."

"Well he is...! Sasuke-"

Suddenly she felt him grab her shoulders, confusion fling her, "Hey, what?"

"Damnit, Sakura! Don't do this to me!" He said painfully.

She looked at him confused, "What? Well surprise, surprise! You're not better than everyone... There will be people who could-"

"That's not it, Sakura... The way you talk about him, it makes me mad... Sasuke's a jerk, he doesn't care about you! If he did, don't you think he'd bring you with his friends and not leave you alone like those other times?"

Sakura pushed him off, "Shut up, you don't know anything..."

"_You better not know anything... "_

Just then, Ino came in, "I really love the color to the bathroom wall... What designer did you go to?"

She stopped as she saw how close Naruto was with Sakura. Quickly, she asked, "What's going on?"

Sakura gave a fake laugh, "Oh, nothing! I'm going to bed now, goodnight!"

She turned around, heading towards the other way quickly. But Naruto still called out, "Sakura, wait!"

But she had already gone away. He gave a big sigh and turned towards Ino.

Ino had her hands on her hips and glared at him, "You better not have hurt her feelings or something! If you did, I'll make you pay!"

Naruto sat down, "I didn't do anything... She just... Never mind..."

* * *

><p>Sakura headed on towards her room, with a weird feeling.<p>

"_Why did I say that? Why did I mention Sasuke? To piss him off? I didn't mean it to be that way…"_

She then got on her bed and looked at the ceiling. It was all quiet all around her. Suddenly, there was a small knock on her wall. She looked up and saw Naruto standing there.

"What do you want?" She said not looking at him.

"Look, I'm sorry I grabbed you and so… It's just that… I …"

Sakura looked at him hesitate, "You what?"

He couldn't say it. If he did she would laugh at him and probably make Sasuke mad.

"_I can't say it…" _He thought, "_I can't say it hurts me every time you mention his name and saying how you find him all perfect when he isn't… But I don't have a right to say anything…"_

"I shouldn't have said your… _boyfriend _is shit…" He said looking away.

Sakura watched him while sitting up, "Don't worry… I shouldn't have shoved that down your throat anyways…"

He went and sat next to her, "So… are we alright?"

She smiled, "Yea…"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry this is crap and super short! I wanted to update much quicker, but looks like this didn't turn out well… please excuse the errors! Anyways, once again, thanks to everyone reading this! And those that review constantly, you guys are so sweet ! Another special thanks to OGKushLord! <strong>


	10. How to Ruin a Date

Ch 10 How to Ruin a Date

* * *

><p>They had been on tour for about three months now. They had gotten better at cooperating with each other, and Naruto didn't just barge in on Sakura's turn anymore randomly. Both of them were better at working with each other, even though they fought sometimes.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke still kept their act, even though it was tiring, since both didn't have feelings for each other.

They had all gotten to do autograph signing throughout the countries and cities. It would take long hours and taking pictures with everyone was tiring.

But they were half way through the tour.

Valentine's Day was coming near. It was in two more days. They had the day off, on Valentine's Day. So, Sakura and Sasuke decided to spend the day "together" so that the media could catch them.

"Alright, so that's the plan." Sakura said to Sasuke, who nodded.

They had a concert the day before Valentine's Day. Many people there were mostly couples now.

"Sakura!" Naruto said while they were heading off to bed.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked a bit annoyed.

"So, what are you doing, tomorrow?" He asked while leaning against the door frame.

She smiled, "Oh, on a long date with Sasuke! It will be so romantic~!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Sakura grinned, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

He smiled, "Oh, you know... Spending it with some friends nearby. You know... Fun."

Sakura looked at him suspiciously, "Uh huh..."

He then grinned, "Well! Goodnight, Sakura! Have a great time tomorrow with your perfect boyfriend."

Sakura slowly closed her door, uncertain to what she had just heard.

But she quickly shook off the feeling and went off to bed.

"More pretending games tomorrow..." She sighed as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was still a bit chilly outside on Valentine's Day. She didn't put much effort of her outfit. So she just got an overlarge pink sweater with black leggings.<p>

Sasuke and she went outside to start their "date".

"OK, so we know where they are..." Sakura said putting on her shades, "Soon we will see this all over the papers."

Sasuke nodded while they kept going, trying not to look suspicious.

Naruto watched them leave from the entrance. He wore a black hoodie with shades. Making sure they weren't looking, he slowly followed them.

'No way am I gonna let this happen...!' He thought. 'This date is going to be ruined.'

Suddenly he felt a tug on his shoulder, "Naruto!"

'Shit, I've been discovered!'

He turned around, scared of being discovered. But to his relive, it was only his old friend.

Konohamoru stood there grinning, "Hey yo what's up-"

Naruto quickly covered his mouth and dragged him to an ally. Letting go, Naruto quickly said, "Konohamoru!? What the hell are you doing here?" He then peeked out to see that both of them had sat down inside a restaurant.

The small boy frowned, "I moved here, remember!? I went to your concert, but I couldn't see you."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry... I forgot."

He kept peeking out at both of them, making sure nothing stupid happened.

"What are ya doing?" Konohamoru asked.

Naruto frowned, "Following some... People."

The boy laughed, "Huh!? You mean that pink haired girl? Sakura!? Hm Hm, you like her!"

Naruto blushed, "Shut up! She's on a date with Sasuke... "

"I'll help you!" Konohamaru said smiling, "Don't worry, Naruto, I'll make sure they get separated."

Naruto's face lit up, "Dude, seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Sure thing... 'Boss'." He nodded proudly.

Naruto grinned evily, "Alright... Let's get going then."

"Naruto!" He turned around and saw Gaara waving at him, "I've been waiting the whole damn time for you to get out! Let's go…!"

Naruto had forgotten his plans with Gaara. But he quickly went up to him, "Change of plans Gaara…! I need you to do something super special for me…!"

* * *

><p>Sakura briefly looked out the window and saw some paparazzi trying to "hide" themselves. She smiled and looked back at Sasuke, "Its working..."<p>

Sasuke smirked, "Good... Time to set the plan."

She had specifically told the restaurant to place them near the window, hoping to get some attention.

"Soon they'll just forget about us seeing how close we are and then leave us alone…!" She though hopefully.

Suddenly, a small waiter with brown hair came in, looking a bit too young to be one.

"HELLO AND WHAT CAN I GET YOU." He smiled.

Naruto was in his disguise in the kitchen with a ridiculously fake mustache along with a chef's outfit.

"M-Mr. Uzumaki?" One of the cooks said in worry, "What are you doing here?"

He turned his head, "it's OK, I'll pay everything. Don't tell anyone that you saw me, OK? And don't interrupt this, I'll even pay double."

Naruto peeked through the kitchen door and saw Konohamaru in act in front of Sakura and Sasuke, who were confused.

"Today!" Komohamaru began, "Is a special day! Valentines day, the day of love."

Sakura was about to speak, when the waiter interrupted, "So! You as being our special guests, we will give you... Free ice cream!"

Sakura looked at him confused as Sasuke did the same.

Konohamaru give the ice cream to Sakura and she offered it to Sasuke.

"Perfect." Sakura thought, "We'll both share this ice cream. Making it more realistic."

"You can have some of mine, Sasuke." She offered. But just as Sasuke was about to take it, Naruto suddenly appeared pushing Sasuke's face away and having another ice cream in his hand.

"For you, m'lady!" He said in a fake voice deep voice.

Naruto then kicked Konohamaru's leg, making him silently yell in pain, while holding his leg and jumping around in the background.

Sakura blinked a few times and accepted the ice cream. She now had two in her hand.

Naruto then snatched the other and gave it to Sasuke, who looked annoyed.

"Oh, look!" Konohamaru said while bringing a tray of fortune cookies, suddenly feeling better.

Sakura's face lit up. She hadn't seen a fortune cookie in a long time.

"Fortune cookies!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Open them up!" Naruto urged quickly.

A bit frightened, Sakura opened her cookie to see the tiny slip of paper. Sasuke did the same, feeling like he could punch both the waiter and chef.

Sakura frowned to what she read: He's cheating on you.

Sasuke read his and looked confused. It said: Run.

They both looked up and Naruto "pretended " to read Sakura's.

"Oh, no!" Naruto said, "It looks like this valentine is over! How could you cheat on a very beautiful girl?!"

He said it loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear.

Konohamaru suddenly fell to the floor with fake tears coming out of his eyes, "Why!? Why must you do such cruel things!?"

Sasuke looked around and saw everyone glaring at him and judging him. They all whispered:

"How could he?"

"Ugh, men! She deserves better!"

"If I were her, he'd be already dead!"

"I'd run if I were him..."

"And on Valentine's!"

Sasuke looked around trying to calm them down, shaking his head, "No, it's all a mistake."

"Mistake!?" Naruto said in shock, "We know who the girl is... and she's pregnant!"

Sakura looked at Sasuke in shock, "Wait, what!?"

Sasuke gave her the, 'I have no idea what the hell is going on' look.

Suddenly, Gaara came out with a long dress and a balloon under it, to make it seem like some pregnancy. He wore a long red haired wing.

"Poor woman! At 6 months pregnant!" Konohamaru said all dramatically. The whole place gasped at this, not believing their eyes.

Gaara felt humiliated. In fact, waiting for Naruto that morning was a bad idea.

"I shouldn't have gone outside..." He said under his breath.

Sasuke stood up and pointed at him, "I don't even know her!"

Sakura got up as well, feeling confused.

"What the hell is going on?!"

They were about to leave, when Naruto stopped them, "Not so fast..."

Sasuke glared at him, "Move."

Naruto snapped his fingers and Konohamaru came and brought a piece of paper.

"According to the DNA test... Sasuke... You are the father!"

Sasuke looked at him in shock, "W-what!? How did you take my DNA!? I never took a test! And I don't know her!" Sasuke pointed at Gaara, who looked so done.

Sakura was so confused, she started to chuckle, "I have no idea what is going on..."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and they both walked out the door, ignoring the mean calls being given to Sasuke.

Naruto frowned as he watched them leave and said, "OK, plan B."

He walked up to Gaara and gave him thumbs up, "Nice job! Thanks, I'll repay you back."

Gaara slowly walked back, feeling like a complete idiot, "Yea... anything for my friend..."

Naruto quickly went to change just as Konohamaru kept watch to see where they were going.

"They're headed to the park, Boss!" He said through the walkie talkie.

Naruto came out dressed as a magician and grinned, "Let's go."

Konohamaru, quickly changed into a similar outfit and they both ran with a magic box in their hands.

Gaara just watched them and sighed.

"I shouldn't have gone outside..."

Sakura and Sasuke were making sure the paparazzi were still there, and they were.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked him.

He shrugged, "I swear I never saw her before..."

Sakura laughed, "Whatever."

They decided to go to the park and stroll. They grabbed each other's hand and Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

They looked perfect together like that. The paparazzi quickly took as much pics as possible, thinking they had won.

Naruto and Komohamaru hid behind the bushes.

He saw both of them very close to each other, much to his dismay. He couldn't stand watching them together like this.

Quickly he stood in front of them, making them stop.

"Ah! Good day, monsieur et mademoiselle." Naruto said in a French accent.

Both of them looked at him oddly.

Naruto had another fake mustache and a large purple top hat.

"Dis, is my assistant, Jean!"

Suddenly Konohamaru jumped out and said, "Voilà! Comment-ça va?"

Sasuke and Sakura blinked a bit confused.

"What…?"

Sakura spoke, "Um... What-"

Naruto shook his head, "Non, non, mademoiselle, let me show you a small little trick."

Naruto then snapped his fingers and let Konohamaru open up the box and pulled out his "wand".

"I will make your cheating, how do you say, boyfriend! Go away!"

Sakura's eyes grew wide and Sasuke groaned.

"How do you know?" Sakura asked confused.

Naruto chuckled, "Ah, mademoiselle , everybody knows your, how do you say, boyfriend, is a cheating pig! Right, Jean?"

Konohamaru nodded, "Oui! Everybody knows it!"

"No, it's alright, I-" Sakura said quickly, but was cut off by Naruto swinging his wand and actually making Sasuke disappear.

All of their eyes grew wide.

"Holy shit! He actually did disappear!" Both Naruto and Konohamaru said in surprise.

"What did you do to him!?" Sakura asked scared.

Naruto then started to move his wand around and trying to bring him back, "Eh..."

Suddenly there was a loud thump behind them. Sasuke was in the bushes, with his clothes all torn up.

He looked all dirty and very pissed

Sakura ran up to him and helped him get up.

"What the hell!?" Sasuke yelled, "I was in some dinosaur era time thing! For a week! I had to survive off of leaves and shit!"

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes, "What the hell!?"

"I saw a T-rex eat a baby Littlefoot….! Like some land before time shit!" Sasuke was in so much shock, it worried Sakura.

"Calm down, Sasuke!" She said holding onto him.

"Ah-ha!" Naruto said, "Do not ever mess with a girl's, how do you say, heart."

Konohamaru then walked up to her, "Dis way, mademoiselle, come."

Sakura held onto Sasuke and walked up to Naruto.

"Let me read your hand." Naruto said as Sakura gave her hand.

He held it and pretended to read it.

"Oh, I see you left behind a very special boy... Blonde hair... Blue eyes... Hella good looking..."

Sakura frowned, "Naruto?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "Ah yes... He is the real man for you... Not this garbage."

Sasuke let go of Sakura and glared at Naruto, "Let's go, Sakura.. I need to change my clothes. And get some therapy…"

Sakura was in deep thought.

"How does he know about Naruto?"

Sasuke grabbed her hand they both left again.

Naruto frowned and looked at Konohamaru.

"Naruto... Does the magic thing really work? I mean he did look scared and was all dirty... Did we really send him to another Alternate Universe?"

Naruto blinked, "I dunno... We better just hide these... It looks dangerous."

Konohamaru nodded and quickly hid it behind some bushes.

"Off to plan C!" Naruto said.

* * *

><p>It was around 3 and Sasuke had gotten a new set of clothes. They both decided to end the date quick. So they were going to do one last thing.<p>

"Let's just go to the zoo..." Sakura said. Both of them were sitting in a cafe outside.

He looked at her confused, "Zoo?"

She nodded, "Yea... I haven't been to one in a very long time."

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure."

What they didn't know was that Naruto had heard everything. He was right behind them, behind a large newspaper.

"Let's go." Naruto whispered to Konohamaru.

They both went to quickly change and wait for their victims.

"On second thought..." Sakura sighed, "Let's do something else."

Sasuke nodded, "Alright."

So, Naruto and Konohamaru spent all day waiting in the zoo. But they never came.

"What if they went to another zoo?" Naruto whispered to Komohamaru. They were both dressed as zoo keepers with a weird hair color and beard.

"That's not possible. This is the only zoo in the area." He whispered to Naruto.

The sun had begun to set and they were closing the gate. Naruto and Konohamaru left, disappointed.

"Sorry, Naruto..." The younger one sighed, "Guess it didn't work out, huh, boss?"

Naruto looked disappointed, but quickly grinned and shook Konohamaru's hair, "Don't worry... She'll fall for me one day..."

It was nighttime and Sakura was fast asleep in her bed. The next day, all of them would have to travel to the next country.

But a loud knock woke her up. She tried to ignore it, but it was louder each second.

Opening her eyes, she glared at the door. Sakura got up mumbling, "I swear if Naruto wants more toothpaste, I'll make sure he doesn't have any teeth to clean..."

She sung her door open, "What!?"

Naruto gave a nervous smile, "Sakura! How was, um, how was your date?"

Sakura yawned, "It was fantastic... We had a wonderful time."

Naruto moved his hands around, "No, chaos? Didn't Sasuke cheat on you?"

Sakura chuckled, "No... He didn't."

Naruto frowned, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I trust him." She said firmly.

"And because I don't give a damn what he does ..."

Naruto groaned, "That's not the point...!"

Sakura frowned, "What is it that you want?"

"Weren't you going to go to some... Zoo?"

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "Were you following us!?"

He turned into defense mode, "No! I mean-"

Sakura had kicked him in the leg, "What the hell, were you doing spying on us!?"

"Look, I was worried-"

"Were you the chef and magician!?" She said glaring at him.

"It was all for a good cause."

Sakura then busted out laughing. Naruto watched in confusion to why she was doing that.

She held her stomach and barely said, "That was so stupid! I can't believe you did that! I totally didn't see that coming!"

He smiled and chuckled a bit. Suddenly everything stopped and Sakura looked at him, "Don't ever do that again."

Naruto blinked a few times, "What?"

She smiled softly and said, "Goodnight, Naruto... I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura slowly closed the door, feeling like laughing some more.

"What an idiot... Hm... Going through all that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyy, as I said this was written way before and I'm just editing. But VD is getting closer and well it isn't that far. Thank you all or the kind reviews! I'll try and update this week before Friday. Yea, I'm sorry if this crappy chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed it xx <strong>


	11. Middle of Nowhere

Ch 11- Middle of Nowhere

* * *

><p>A week had gone by and they started moving again in the tour bus. They were now starting to reach isolated areas in order to get to the large cities.<p>

Right now, they were passing large rocky mountains filled with pine trees. There was almost no one insight and it was nighttime, creeping everyone out a bit.

"I'll be right back..." Naruto yawned as he placed his notebook down. He got up and went to the bathroom.

Sakura watched him enter then went to look at the notebook.

_'I wonder what is in there...' _

Quietly, she stood up and looked at the notebook. She opened it and saw a bunch of lyrics and weird doodles.

She turned the pages and saw his sloppy handwriting. As she turned another page, her eyes grew wide and her heart started to speed up a bit.

"Is that... Me?"

There in front of her, was a sketch of Sakura sleeping. It was very simple, but you could tell it was her.

_"Why did he sketch me?"_ She thought confused.

But Sakura smiled a bit and softly touched the drawing.

Suddenly, she heard the door of the bathroom open and she quickly shut the notebook and back to her spot.

Naruto lazily walked back and grabbed his notebook.

_"I want to know more about that... What else does he have besides lyrics?"_

Pretending to be casual, Sakura began to speak, "So um... Naruto! What do you have in that notebook?"

Naruto looked at her and shrugged, "Lyrics... Nothing much."

Sakura nodded, "Oh... That's it? You don't do anything else...?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well I doodle sometimes..."

Sasuke was listening to music while reading something. He didn't pay any attention to them at all.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop, making everyone look up.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked while taking his ear buds out.

After a while, Tsunade came in, "Sorry but I think something's wrong with this... Great. Just great... And I don't think it'll be fixed soon."

Sakura gasped a bit and looked outside. Nothing in sight but pine trees, mountains, and open fields.

"So we have to sleep here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sorry. I called help; they should be here in the morning since we are so far in the middle of nowhere."

Naruto got up and stretched, "Well... Better get that fire wood."

Sakura scoffed and glared at him, "You can't just build a fire here, you idiot! What if you set this whole place on fire!?"

Naruto then looked at her with tired eyes, "Would you rather freeze, princess?"

Sakura frowned and blushed a bit, "No, but still. We have blankets here so why bother."

Sasuke then stepped in, "I agree with Naruto, I mean, it'll be fun, no?"

Sakura sighed, "But what if this gets fixed real quick?"

Naruto laughed a bit, "C'mon, Sakura! Think as some camping trip!"

"But what if this is someone's property?!" Sakura quickly said.

"_What the hell is wrong with them!? Building a fire spot?! And with what?"_

Both of them began to walk out leaving Sakura alone.

She gave a frustrated sigh then sat down, "Why don't they listen to me..."

Her eyes began to drift towards the notebook. Quickly, she went and grabbed it, flipping through the pages.

After the page of her sketch, she went on and found a couple more.

"I can blackmail him now!" She grinned evily.

But out of curiosity, she decided to read the lyrics next to one of her sketches. It was some song, but some writing things were next to her sketch: "She's so loud and determined; she makes me want to try harder than before."

Sakura stopped reading, a bit confused. Was he talking about her...? She decided to look around even more.

_**Beautiful **_

_Sakura-chan is sooooo beautifuuuulllll lolzzzzz (insert a tic tac toe game here) DEAARRR DIARRYYY: sasuke is a jerk lolzzz stealin ma guurrrlll _

Sakura sweatdropped, "Great, now he's just playing with me…"

She was about to put down the notebook when she saw this:

_**Still**_

_She hates how I look, hates how I act, hates how I talk_

_She hates what I eat, hates what I sing, hates what I do_

_Even though she still hates me, I'm still in love with her_

_On how she hates me, making me feel alive _

_With those eyes she looks at me and frowns while I do is stare_

Sakura shook her head, not wanting to believe that this was about her. "He still hasn't published these…"

_**Red and White**_

Sakura frowned at the title and continued on reading.

_There's just something that makes me go crazy, but I know that it wouldn't be right. _

_She's got a boyfriend now and its killing me inside to know that she's in his arms and not mine_

_My blood boils seeing her smile at him, when it should be for me._

_I try to play it off, but my mind says otherwise._

_And every time she holds his hand I just want to rip it out and hold her tight._

_Its not fair, I was first, but its my fault_

_I'm not good enough for her_

_There's no point in confession since I'll be laughed at._

_That red and white mixture is all I want for, to feel it in my hands_

_To feel that I am hers and she is mine_

_But it's too late now, because she's got a boyfriend._

Sakura's eyes grew wide. She looked at the date and it was about three months ago. The same time she and Sasuke started "dating".

"It's just a coincidence..." Sakura thought. But her mind changed after reading all his lyrics. They were all about her and how special she was to him. He confessed in his lyrics that he loved her since they first met.

"Naruto is..."

"Hey Sakura!" Naruros voice yelled from outside.

Sakura quickly closed and placed the notebook aside and walked out, trying not to look suspicious.

"What?" Sakura said, trying to sound annoyed.

_"Naruto is in love with me...!"_

"We have the fire ready! Get a coat or something. No, wait. I'll just give you mine. I'll get another one."

Sakura watched him taking it off, but she protested, "No, it's alright. I'm going to get my own..."

She went inside and grabbed her coat. For some reason, she didn't feel well.

"What am I surprised? Shouldn't I be mad or disgusted? I don't feel anything like that... I feel weird." She whispered. Then, she realized in all the situations it all made sense.

"No wonder…" Sakura said while clutching onto her coat, "He didn't just ruin the date because he was concerned! He was… jealous?"

Sakura placed on her coat and walked outside. The fire was nice and medium. Sasuke was standing near the fire, while Naruto sat down placing his hands in front of it.

Sakura tried to avoid him and sat near Sasuke.

"This feels so nice..." Naruto sighed.

"You fools…" Sakura spoke, "If we in trouble-"

Naruto spoke louder, "Quit worrying, Sakura! It'll all be fine, 'ttebayo."

Later Tsunade and others came by talked. They all laughed while telling stories about themselves. Sakura couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so different towards her now.

It was now about 2 AM. Many decided to go sleep, but Sakura and Naruto were the only ones there.

Not wanting to get any awkward, Sakura got up, "Well... I think we should go to sleep..."

The fire was still going a bit. It only glowed under the burnt wood.

"I think I'll stay for a bit longer..." He said while staring at the fire.

Sakura sighed and decided to sit next to him, "You know... You are a very alright guy, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled a bit, "Alright guy?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "OK, a great guy..."

He looked at her confused, "What's going on?"

Quickly shaking her head, Sakura spoke, "Nothing really! I just wanted to say something nice... We have gotten in better terms..."

Naruto grinned, "Yea... You would be yelling at me for breathing before."

Sakura looked away and said, "Yea about that... I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you before..."

He looked at her with a confused face and hesitated, "Why... Why did you hate me so much?"

Sakura blushed, "It's stupid. Don't ask me."

But this didn't stop him; he gave an evil grin and said, "What? Tell me."

Looking at the fire she said, "No, I'm not telling."

Naruto then poked her stomach, "Tell me..."

Sakura giggled while pushing him away. He kept doing that until he started to tickle her, "Tell me, Sakura!"

But Sakura was too busy laughing and trying to push him off. Naruto laughed as well and then let her go.

Sakura laughed some more before wiping a tear away, "Alright… I'll tell you. But don't laugh at me!"

"Alright."

Sakura sighed and blushed while trying to avoid eye contact.

"The truth is... I was jealous."

He frowned, "Jealous? Of what?"

She frowned and looked at him, "On how quickly you became famous so quick! You didn't even try! You just showed up and bam everyone likes you... While I had to prove myself something..."

Naruto looked at her with sympathized eyes, "But I did have to work hard... Every day since I was little. I worked hard to play this instrument. Seeing you the first day we met, made me realize how well I was doing with my work."

Sakura crossed her arms, "Are you making fun of me?"

Naruto shook his head, "To be honest... I agreed to become who I am... To be... Ugh, never mind."

He placed his forehead on to his knees and sighed.

Sakura wanted him to continue on, but as soon as he stopped, she felt sad.

But she didn't want to pressure him. She knew that he was in love with her, but couldn't say anything.

"Naruto, I-"

"Oi! Get yer asses back inside!" Tsunade yelled out.

Both of them looked back and sweat dropped. Sakura knew that Tsunade had this weird accent whenever she talked while asleep.

"Quit being lovebirds and go tah sleep!"

Both of them blushed furiously while trying to laugh it off.

"I guess we should go to sleep." Sakura said while standing up.

"Yea I guess so..." Naruto followed behind.

As they got in, Sakura took off her coat and laid down in her spot.

Closing her eyes, she wished this was all a dream. But at the same time, glad it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ino help me!" <strong>

Sakura sent the message and looked out her window. They had just arrived at the city.

Sakura felt dirty from last night and really wanted to shower. Everyone else was either still asleep or just waking up.

Naruto stretched his arms and then looked at Sakura, "Good morning... Sakura..."

She turned her head and sighed, "Morning sleepy head..."

He then grinned, "Hn Hm Hm... I forgive you, Sakura."

Sakura's mind went wild. Her eyes grew wide.

_"Does he know I peeked through his notebook!? Man, this is awkward!"_

"A-about what?" She asked while looking outside.

"On how you were mad at me. I always knew I was better."

Relief washed all over her but then she turned her head frowning, "Shut up, Uzumaki. Tell anyone this and I'll kick your ass."

Naruto laughed, "OK, OK, I promise."

Sakuras phone vibrated and saw it was a text message from Ino.

**"What happened, Sakura!?"**

_**"This is gonna sound weird..."**_

**"Damnit, tell me already Sakura! I'm getting worried!"**

Sakura hesitated but then went on.

_**"Naruto is in love with me!"**_

Ino didn't respond quickly. It took a couple of seconds for her to respond.

**"And? The world pretty much knows that... I knew it from the time of the ski trip!"**

Sakura frowned. Everyone knew but her!?

_**"What are you talking about!? Tell me!"**_

**"Omfg Sakura... Don't you see the way he looks at you? Or how HIS MUSIC IS ALL ABOUT YOU!"**

_**"Is it that obvious...?"**_

**"Yea, if you've checked with your fans, they'd already made these weird theories about you two! They are even suspecting something."**

_**"...what?"**_

**"Sasuke and you are in a fake relationship."**

Sakura's eyes grew wide. How could they think this!? Sasuke and she were doing a great job pretending!

_**"That's crazy, Ino!"**_

**"Well is it true or not?"**

_**"...I'll tell you when we meet up. But what should I do?"**_

**"Well do you like him...? Hm hm I know you do!"**

Sakura stopped and thought_. "Do I really like him? ...Naw, that's stupid. Of course I don't."_

_**"No, and what makes you think that?"**_

**"OK, yea right. You two have gotten so close since last time, OK? And the way you were soo jealous of Naruto and I? Dont lie Sakura."**

Sakura decided to not answer back. She was scared it might be true. She was in way better terms with him than 4 months ago... She wouldn't even stand being in the same room, and now they share the same vehicle.

She looked back to Naruto who was back to his notebook.

"Can I... See your notebook, Naruto?" She asked hopefully he would say yes.

But he refused, "Nope..."

Sakura glared at him, "What's so special about it? It's just filled with lyrics..."

He looked up, "Because you might steal my hard work."

Naruto grinned while Sakura sighed.

_"Yea right... I know the real reason..."_

Sakura got up and sat next to him, causing Naruto to shut his notebook. They both looked at each other that seemed like forever. She looked at him and then slowly said, "Listen... I sorta wanna start over..."

His eyes grew wide and he blinked, "What?"

She blushed a bit, "Like you know, you idiot, like start as friends... I know I was so stupid to hate you for this... I'm truly sorry..."

Naruto looked at Sakura with wide eyes, "Start over?"

Sakura nodded a bit, "Yea, you know, I don't want to be on bad terms with you... I want to get along better..."

"Why? We've been doing great so far 'Ttebayo.."

_"Ugh..."_

"Well? Do you want to or not?" Sakura asked getting a bit annoyed.

Naruto shrugged, "I guess so... What's gotten into you, Sakura?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoo guys… ! Once again, thank you all for the kind reviews! Lmaoo suck at writing songs haha I hope you enjoyed this one as well! <strong>


	12. Game Over

Ch 12: Game Over

* * *

><p>As they finally arrived, thousands of fans cheered outside. Sakura and Naruto decided to go and greet them.<p>

Sasuke just decided to go on off and clean himself. He never came back.

"Sasuke!" Fans yelled, "Sasuke!"

Sakura saw the disappointment in their faces and turned her head to see Sasuke gone.

"_That bastard!" _She thought angrily.

She walked up to them, "Hey, don't worry… Sasuke is a jerk."

They looked at her with disappointed smiles.

But the screaming went on and their body guards had to stand in between the rails and Sakura and Naruto.

But Sakura was still with the disappointed fans and then said, "I know, I'll just call him and make him apologize, ok?"

Their faces gleamed with excitement, "Oh my god! Sakura I love you so much!"

Naruto was with other fans, all surrounding him and giving him gifts.

"Naruto, I bought you a bunch of ramen! Please accept it!"

He grinned, "Yes! I love this… thank you so much!"

Back with Sakura, she dialed Sasuke and waited. After a while he picked up.

"What's wrong."

"Sasuke!" Sakura said while pressing the phone on high volume.

"Yea?"

When hearing his voice, the fans went crazy.

"Why didn't you come down and greet your fans?! Just walking away, you bastard…!"

He chuckled through the other side, "Hey, I smell… I don't think they want someone smelly…"

But the fans screamed out, "No, we still love you! Please! We love you!"

"Ok… I'll wave you from this window…"

They all looked up and saw him waving with the phone on his ear.

Sakura watched them all scream even louder and she seemed pleased.

"Oh, my god..!" One yelled, "Sakura I'm so sorry for writing shit about you online, I'm so sorry."

Sakura's face suddenly changed, "What?"

The fan seemed so excited, "Yea, I was mad because you go out with Sasuke and thought you were some bitch, but now I've changed."

Sakura sighed and went back to getting more pictures and autographs done.

* * *

><p>After that, Sakura had to go on an interview while Sasuke and Naruto had other interviews on their own. They stayed in that area for a couple of days and soon headed off. Sasuke and Sakura were so busy; they couldn't find time to "pretend". And it was stressing Sakura out as well as Sasuke.<p>

They finally arrived at their destination, but Sakura was going to stay at one of her homes in that area.

"Sakura...! Why can't you stay with us?" Naruto wined a bit.

"Well, because, Naruto... I haven't been here in a while... And the weather is getting a bit warmer, so I might as well go."

Naruto frowned, "Are you gonna take Sasuke with you...?"

_"Oh no..."_

"Sasuke? Haha oh... No, he's just gonna... Naruto come here for a sec."

She pulled Naruto away from the area and pulled him close. She then whispered, "Sasuke and I are on... Let's just say, we aren't doing so well..."

_"Why am I making this up!? Sasuke doesn't even know I said this! Better tell him later..."_

Naruto frowned, "What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"

He looked very serious and protective. It kind of surprised Sakura.

"No, I was just arguing with him... About stupid things..." She lied.

"So he didn't hurt you, right?"

Sakura smiled and placed her hand on his chest, "No, he didn't... But thank you for worrying, Naruto..."

They looked at each other for a bit in silence, then Sakura quickly looked away, "Well, um, anyways, I... Better be going. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

With that she walked past him and left to her place.

Or so Naruto thought. Sakura quickly made sure, he wasn't looking and went to search for Sasuke.

After a while she found him. She tapped on his shoulder, "Sasuke!"

He turned around, "What's wrong, Sakura?"

She nervously laughed, "Yes... Can I talk to you in private?"

They both walked out and into an area where there was no one.

Sakura took a deep breath and then said, "I think we should break off this fake relationship."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, you're right. We haven't had time for anything… But they will ask us a billion questions why."

Sakura shrugged, "Let's just say, 'it didn't work out hahahahahahahahaha'."

"Um... OK?" He sweat dropped.

She gave him a thumbs up, "It was great working with you, Sasuke. You made a fine fake boyfriend."

He laughed, "So did you, Sakura..."

* * *

><p>Sakura was in one of her mansions sitting on the couch. She only had one in this area and another back home. This area was beautiful in the summer.<p>

It had started to rain a bit outside, making it all look gloomy and soggy.

She decided to shower a bit and decided to rest for a while. She put on some old large T-shirt and shorts. It wasn't that cold.

Sakura was very tired of this whole tour thing.

It was still day-time, but she decided to go and take a nap. When she woke up, it was already night-time and the rain stopped.

"Oh, no... I took a longer nap than I expected..." She rubbed her eyes and then she stretched out a bit.

"I should get some practice done..." She yawned while getting out of bed.

"Yea you probably should." Said a voice.

Sakura froze and began to panic a bit.

_"WHAT WAS THAT!? WAS IT A VOICE!?"_

"I am so sorry, miss!" And out came an old lady with some tea.

Sakura sighed with relief. It was the housekeeper

The lady turned on the lights and placed the tea on the coffee table.

"I thought you would like something to drink after you woke up..." She said.

Sakura nodded and headed over to that area.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked.

"I've been doing fine, thank you. I see that you have been doing great as well... I'm very proud of you."

Sakura smiled, "Yes… thank you."

The older one nodded and then grinned, "Yes, I know you didn't like that young boy, but yet you let him be near you. Both of you are getting on better terms. It's nice to see people forget their differences and become friends."

Sakura nervously laughed, "Ah Haha... Yes. He is still an idiot, but... He is a very good person."

She took a sip of her tea and then smiled, "He worries a lot about me... Naruto jokes around, but when it comes to being serious, he is."

"So sweet, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura's face turned red as she turned her head to see Naruto coming through the door.

"Naruto, you idiot! What are you doing here!?" Sakura said while standing up and crossing her arms.

The old lady apologized, "I am sorry, I forgot to tell you he was here! He went to the restroom when I came here."

"Yea, so far with getting on better terms." He smirked, "Now you don't want me here."

Sakura sighed, "No... It's OK... So, what brings you here, Naruto? I was getting ready to practice my guitar a bit."

Naruto grinned, "Well so have I!" He showed his case, "Don't worry I'll try not to mess up, this time..."

Sakura motioned him to follow her. They would be going to the media room.

Once she opened the door, Naruto came in and sat down, "Alright let's do this!"

Sakura a got out her guitar then looked at him, "Naruto..."

Naruto was still taking his out, "Yea?"

"What are you really here for?"

He sighed then stopped, "Alright, I'll tell you... I didn't want you to feel sad after your little fight with Sasuke... You know, if you wanted some company or something. Sasuke's a jerk, I know, but soon… both of you will be back together." It looked like he had trouble saying the last part.

Sakura laughed, "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

He frowned, "What? You two settled your differences?"

Sakura shook her head and began to test her strings, "Don't worry about it, Naruto."

* * *

><p>They had practiced together and giving each other tips. It was fun for both of them.<p>

"You know what?" Sakura said while leaning back, "You actually play very good... How long have you been playing?"

He shrugged, "As long as I can remember... You?"

She stood up and stretched, "Since the first grade..."

He leaned forward, "Did your parents force you, or was it voluntarily?"

Sakura sat down on the floor, and then leaned her back at the end of the sofa, "Sort of in between... They wanted me to play and I wanted to learn... So it was a win-win... What about you?"

"Nah, I chose this." He decided to sit next to her. It was very dark outside and you could see the brightness coming from the city below.

Sakura looked out and wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on them, "Why did you choose this career...?"

He watched her look out and soon he did the same, "I... It's stupid... There's no point in telling..."

She looked at him and smiled, "Aw, c'mon, Naruto... Nothing's stupid... I chose it to be famous and having lots of people love me and wanting my autograph... You know the typical reason... Make people happy..."

He gave a small laugh then shook his head, "No, it wasn't because of that... Its something totally different..."

"Then what was it?" She asked getting more curious.

"Maybe some other time, Sakura." He grinned at her.

Sakura gave a fake hurtful face, "Fine, don't tell me...! Oh, how will I ever find your true meaning?"

Naruto laughed while giving her a small push.

They stayed there in silence for a bit watching the night.

"Let's go somewhere else…"Sakura said while getting up and stretching. Naruto soon followed her as she walked out the door.

"Like where?"

Sakura shrugged, "I dunno… Oh!" Her face gleamed, "I have this 'secret' room. Let's go!"

"What?" Naruto said while following her quickly.

They headed on to a lower set of stairs and passing lots of rooms. But soon, they made it.

Sakura opened the door and let Naruto in.

"I call it the pillow room." She grinned.

The floor was covered in large pillows and stuffed animals. It was a small room with almost nothing else but that and a large TV on the wall.

"Aw how cute." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, I like watching movies in here..." She smiled.

She lay on the floor and yawned, "What time is it?"

He checked his phone while sitting next to her, "Not that late… It's around 10:30…"

The only light that was on was the light of the moon shining in from a small window above.

Naruto laid there next to her and pointed out, "Wow... Space is so... Large..."

"Ah no shit..." Sakura laughed.

They stayed there looking at nothing in silence.

But then he spoke, "Sakura, do you ever think what would happen if you could have your normal life back? Like go anywhere without getting mobbed or having paparazzi getting into your business..."

She took a big sigh, "It would be boring... I like this life style... Don't you?"

There was a pause and he spoke, "Yea... I like this style, especially with you in it."

She turned her head and saw him still looking at the ceiling. Sakura grinned, "Yea, life would be boring without you, Naruto... I'm glad I met you."

* * *

><p>A week passed and soon they would head towards another country. This time, it was closer to where Ino was working at in modeling.<p>

So, Sakura decided to go and meet up with her. They both agreed to see each other at a restaurant.

They both met up away from everyone else in the restaurant. Ino was there on her phone waiting for Sakura to arrive.

As Sakura came in she spoke, "What's up home skillet."

"Ewww laaaammmeee!" Ino laughed.

Sakura grinned and sat down, "Shut up."

"So Sakura..." Ino began, "How is everything?"

Sakura smiled, "Great! Making fans happy feels so great! What about you?"

She grinned, "It's been perfect! I got to do some Lolita dresses last week for this magazine... I felt so cute."

Sakura laughed, "Yea you bet..."

"How's Sasuke?" She asked.

"Erm... About him... I need to tell you something super important. But not here in public. I'll go to your place, OK?"

She looked at her suspiciously, "Did... Something bad happen?"

"No, it's something else." She said quietly.

They then began to talk about something else, but all the time Ino was really curious and hoping it wasn't anything bad that happened to Sakura.

They ordered their food and talked some more. Soon they finished eating and decided to go to one of Ino's places.

Ino opened the door to her large apartment and let Sakura in while placing her bag and keys away.

"So, what happened to Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Hanging out with some friends." Sakura sighed while sitting on the white sofa.

Ino then closed the door, while taking off her shoes, "OK, so what was the secret thing? I've been dying of suspension here!"

Sakura took a deep breath, "Alright... I'll tell you. But please promise me you'll never tell anyone! Please, I trust you so much!"

Ino nodded, "OK, as long as it isn't illegal."

Sakura waited for Ino to sit next to her and said, "It was fake."

"What?" Ino asked with a confused face.

"My relationship with Sasuke... We both agreed to have a fake relationship so that everyone would shut up on why we don't have a partner... But about a week ago, I decided to break it off..."

Ino looked at her wide eyed, "Y-you mean all of it was fake? So I was worried for nothing…! You did a pretty damn well job... And that explains a lot... About Naruto…"

Sakura scoffed, "Naruto? What about him?"

She leaned forward a bit, "On how jealous you were when I went with you guys skiing..."

Sakura blushed, "Shut up, and I wasn't jealous...!"

"We both know he is madly in love with you... And I know you could have some feelings for him..."

Sakura looked away, "I... I don't know... I just can't..."

Ino looked confused, "And why not?"

"Well, first of all, I'm with this fake mess..."

Ino smirked, "So you do have feelings for him...!"

Sakura blushed a bit and looked at her again, "Of course not... We're just getting to know each other better."

"Who will I be at your wedding...?" Ino thought out loud.

Sakura threw her a pillow, "Naruto and I are not getting married!"

Ino laughed, "I never said it would be him..."

Sakura sighed and leaned back. She looked at the ceiling and smiled, "I... I have to admit, I've been so stupid trying to compete against him... I mean we sorta still are with the whole industry crap..."

Ino watched her smile on how she talked.

"He's such an idiot... And he's always been a great person towards me."

"What's the other reason why you can't like him?" Ino asked.

Sakura leaned forward a bit and gave a small smile, "I dunno… it's just that… I feel like if I did start to develop feelings… that… I dunno, I just don't deserve someone like him."

Ino looked at her with sad eyes, "Don't deserve him? Sakura why?"

"I've been an asshole to him! The least I can do is be his friend. He deserves someone better… Not me."

* * *

><p><strong>Yooo guys! Sorry it's all crappy… Thanks so much to the reviews! Hopefully on Monday I'll have the next chapter up! Anyways, stay safe and get a good night rest xx<strong>


	13. Don't Worry

Ch 13: Don't Worry

* * *

><p>The week passed by with another concert, autograph signing time, and interviews. They continued to travel more and more towards other countries<p>

The interviews so far with Sakura didn't really bother her with asking how her relationship with Sasuke was on about.

But they started suspecting as there wasn't any "pictures" of them together anymore.

"So, tell us Sakura, why haven't you and Sasuke gone out yet? Have you two been really busy?" Asked the female interviewer.

Sakura laughed a bit, "Ah, no, the thing is... We broke it off..."

There were gasps coming from the interviewers who looked a bit shocked, "Broke it off? Why? You two seemed so happy!"

Sakura shrugged, "It just didn't work out. But we are in good terms still."

Naruto was on his phone in his room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing from what was going on.

"Did she really break up with him!? What did he do to her!?"

He frowned and decided to search for Sasuke. He found him quickly in his room talking on the phone.

"Sasuke!" He said while kicking the door open, causing him to hurt himself.

Sasuke turned around, "Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto glared at him, "What did you do to Sakura? Did you hurt her?"

Sasuke sweat dropped and quickly said on the phone, "Yea, I'll talk to you later…"

He put his phone away and looked at him, "Nothing happened... We just decided it wouldn't work out. We are still on good terms... And you can finally make your move."

Naruto blushed, "What are you talking about?"

He smirked while looking at him, "Don't play dumb, Naruto. I saw how you always looked at her... How you are always thinking of her."

"Shut up... How long have you two broken off?"

He shrugged, "Couple weeks..."

"Couple weeks!?" he said in disbelief.

Naruto then looked at him, "You sure you didn't do anything…?"

Sasuke sighed, "God damn it Naruto, no. Not everyone breaks up for some cheating or other things… So don't worry. Besides, she'll tell you the rest."

"What rest?" He questioned.

"I've said too much... Later, Naruto." He pushed him out and slammed the door.

Naruto stood there puzzled, but then ignored it. Inside he was jumping with joy.

_"I can't believe this...! Sakura is single again...!"_

He decided to go and see her to where she was interviewing.

* * *

><p>Soon Sakura was done with her interview. She decided to go and probably get something to drink. She got her bag and was about to head out when Naruto appeared.<p>

"Naruto?" she asked a bit confused.

He waved at her, "Yo."

"What are you doing here? I just finished my interview."

He walked closer to her and then said softly, "Is it true?"

Her confused face wouldn't leave, "what true?"

"That you and Sasuke... Are over?"

She smiled with relief, "Yes... I broke it off. I won't stop hearing this for the next couple of weeks..."

He looked at her wide eyed. This was all he needed to confirm, and she was looking... Normal?

"Did he do something to you?" he asked.

She shook her head while placing a hand on his shoulder, "No, don't worry about me. It wasn't that serious anyways... He um, wasn't the one."

_'Why can't I just tell him?_' she thought.

"Anyways," she said, "Let's go and I dunno grab a drink or something."

He looked at her a bit taken back, "A drink? Sure if we can disguise ourselves good. Or take an army of bodyguards..."

Sakura looked through her bag and got out some shades, "There."

He sweatdropped, "C'mon at least try!"

She started to walk away ignoring him, "Well are you coming?"

He walked up to her, "Hey I don't have anything...!"

She stopped and searched in her bag and then tossed him some shades. He observed the thing and it had this cheap fake mustache hanging from it.

"What the hell is this?" He questioned.

"Just put them on, Naruto!" she said.

"Why does it say 'weeaboo'?" He questioned while pitting it on.

"I dunno... Ino gave it to me a long time ago."

They both walked out and went on to Sakura's car.

As Naruto buckled his seat belt, he asked, "So, how's Ino doing?"

She turned on the car and buckled up, "Doing great! Her career seems to be doing better."

As they both started leaving, but it was very quiet.

So Sakura pressed a button and put on Pandora.

"Seriously, Sakura?" Naruto laughed, "Still listening to Disney?"

She blushed, "shut up! I love Disney!"

"You're so cute when you blush, Sakura." he smiled widely at her.

She looked onto the road, "Oh yea? What about you?"

He ignored her and pressed the button to change the music more to his style.

Naruto leaned back, "Sing with me, Sakura."

"No... And change it back to Disney!"

He decided to check on other stations of music. Then he found this song that was some weird alien music. It kept saying "radical" over and over again, making Sakura annoyed.

"Radical…." Naruto sang, and then he waited for the beat and repeated again, "Radical…"

"What type of song is this?" Sakura asked while stopping at a red light.

"A radical one… Radical…"

"Why did I bring you…" She sweat-dropped.

They soon arrived at this small place.

"Wait." Naruto asked, "How do you know this place?"

She looked at him with a blank look, "I searched up a place, Naruto."

She then grinned at him and got out of the car.

They went inside trying to act like normal civilians and not some worldwide famous people.

Sakura ordered herself a smoothie while Naruto got the same.

The weather was nice enough for only a sweater, so they walked uphill and leaned against a rail watching people go by.

The place was pretty, with a few people walking by, totally ignoring them.

"What flavor did you get?" Naruto asked.

"Strawberry. You?"

"Mehh... Chocolate."

The sun was also setting and they had a great view on the city below them.

Sakura checked her phone to see what time it was and looking at her page, but got detracted by something else.

_**"Sakura Haruno is a whore."**_

Sakura had seen stuff like this every once and a while, but this person made a whole account on hate towards her.

She was about to ignore it until she read further more. It was terrible edited pictures of her and calling out all her insecurities. It hurt her knowing there were people who hated her and dedicated their time hating on someone they never met.

"_**She has ugly ass pink hair, I mean seriously?"**_

Sakura touched her hair slightly. _"Geez, I was born with it…"_

"_**She sucks at guitar… Her music is shit."**_

But the thing that hit her hard was the fact that they made fun of her forehead in a terrible way.

Naruto then broke her thoughts, "Hey, Sakura! Answer me…!"

She snapped out of it and quickly closed her phone, "Oh, um, yes?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "Is everything ok?"

She gave a smile, "Yea, don't… Don't worry about it, Naruto."

He sighed and played with his empty cup, "We have a concert tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yea…"

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked sternly.

She then blinked and slightly pushed him, "Your face, haha."

He didn't smile, "There's something bothering you…"

Sakura tried her best to make him forget about her, "Nothing, Naruto…! I'm just tired… Let's head on back."

He sighed in defeat and walked next to her back to the car. She started talking about her future plans and how she was going to make her next music video.

"It'll probably be set on the beach or something… We don't know yet." She said.

Sakura then asked, "What are you going to do after the tour?"

He shrugged, "Probably the same… Hey, Sakura, I've never gotten your number."

She smiled, "That's because we literally live together… But here's my phone."

He got it and went to contacts and added his. He then gave her his phone.

When Sakura received her phone back she laughed at the contact name he had given himself, "Really? Bae? With three cat emojis?"

He shrugged, "Hey, better than simply putting my name. I'll change your name to…"

She pushed him slightly, "Nothing stupid."

"Beautiful with three heart emojis."

Sakura laughed, "Too late, Ino already put that me in."

He pouted, "Aww, that was supposed to be my name for you! I'll have to have a serious talk with Ino…"

"Just leave it as Sakura…" She smiled.

"No…"

"Stubborn jackass…"

He then laughed, "Alright… Only Sakura… Boring."

They drove towards the hotel, and Naruto wouldn't shut up about giving her the perfect name.

"Fine, do whatever, Naruto!" She said as they entered the large hotel.

"OK, finally getting your approval."

They both headed up towards their rooms and Sakura said her goodnights.

She went inside to change into something more comfortable. But the memories of what she saw made her feel bad.

She looked in the mirror and touched her forehead.

"_Why was I born like this? Covering it forever won't change anything."_

She went towards the living room area and sat on the floor leaning on the couch. Suddenly Naruto came in yelling, "Hey Sakura!"

He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor. He then walked up to her.

Sakura watched Naruto sit in front of her with his pajama pants and t-shirt. She wore a similar outfit as him.

"Since we want to be such good... _Friends_... Let's play a game." he said.

"A game?" she asked curiously.

"Yea, it's called _'what I like about you'."_

She looked at him oddly, "Um, I don't really know you that much..."

He nodded, "We've been practically been living together for 4 months..."

"Why are we doing this..." she wined a bit.

"So we can boost up our self-esteem!" he smiled.

She looked at him wide eyed. Had he known from the hate she was getting? Did he see her look at that page?

"Naruto, I don't think-"

"What I like about you is..." he started, "I like your pink hair."

She smiled at him as he nodded his head, signaling it was her turn.

_'So he does know...'_

"I like..." Sakura started, "I like the way you make people feel better."

"I like the way you play your guitar." he said while looking at her.

"I like having you around."

"I like so much about you, Sakura." he said while standing up, "I like how you act, talk, sing... Everything is perfect."

She felt like crying there as he went on about what he liked about her. It was all her insecurities that he listed, all the things the people said about he that made her feel bad about herself.

Finally, he kneeled next to her and poked her forehead, "And I love your forehead..."

Her eyes grew wide as he smile softly at her. "Don't let other's shitty opinions about you, get to you..."

She let a tear roll down her face as she quickly embraced him.

"Naruto..." she sniffed.

He hugged her back tightly as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>Lammmeee I know. Sorry it's so short lol. Thank you all for the great reviews! Remember guys, love yourselves! <strong>

**Oh, and to samuraipanda85: you kinda guessed what will the next chapter be about lol**

**Next chapter will be hopefully on Wednesday xx**


	14. One More Time

Ch 14: One More Time

* * *

><p>That morning, Sakura woke up in her room. She looked around the messy place and yawned.<p>

She got up and started getting ready for the concert. As she started to brush her hair, Sakura looked in the mirror.

She smiled as she touched her forehead.

"Naruto..." she said softly. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she quickly shook her head.

_'Stop thinking about him, damn it!_' Sakura angrily thought to herself.

She quickly went on and changed her clothes. As time went by, she got her bag and went on towards Naruto's room, knocking at his door.

"Sakura!" Naruto yawned as he opened the door.

Sakura stood there with her arms crossed, "Naruto, you lazy! We have like 20 minutes to get ready! Concert starts tonight and here you are...!"

She pushed past him and into his room towards his closet. Naruto just yawned and watched her pull out random clothes.

"Sakura...? What are you doing?"

"Come on... We're gonna be late." She said.

Naruto walked inside the closet and grabbed a random shirt and then walked out.

Sakura stayed in to see if he had any shoes. But not seeing anything, she walked out only to see Naruto taking off his shirt.

She blushed a bit and frowned, "Don't strip in front of me!"

He laughed, "What? It's my room...!"

She sighed and walked out his room and waited outside. When he was finally done, he came out.

"Let's go, beautiful."

Sakura slightly hit the back of his head, "Quit stealing Ino's nickname for me."

"Too late."

* * *

><p>As time went by, they finally finished doing a mini practice and went to get ready.<p>

Soon the whole place was filled within minutes, full of energetic people screaming.

As the concert began, Naruto went up first this time.

Sakura waited on the back checking on her phone while they checked on her makeup.

She saw the same hate page, but this time she just decided to ignore the whole thing and just pretend it never happened. It still hurt though, a bit.

But then she remembered Naruto saying not to care about their opinions.

She smiled a bit more and placed her phone down.

Soon it was her turn to perform. As she walked on the stage, she could hear thousands of screams yelling out her name.

"How's everybody doing tonight?!" Sakura yelled while receiving louder screams from the large crowd.

She grinned widely as she saw thousands in front of her. The feeling of being loved by all these people made her happy.

_'It feels so... Perfect.'_

* * *

><p>It was all over now. Many People went home and Sakura was waiting for Naruto.<p>

As soon as Naruto got out, he said, "Let's go."

Sasuke was walking past them when Sakura asked, "Hey Sasuke, wanna come with us?"

He stopped and looked at them, "No, it's fine... I have to do somethings anyways."

Sakura nodded and both of them went on.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "I don't know."

He then grinned, "Ah..! Better not get mobbed by fans."

"I don't really know this place, but let's at least take a walk and then go pack up. We stay in the next city for a good two weeks."

They both walked outside and made sure no one was looking.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because... That's where a lot of interviews will take in place, autograph signing sessions, giving donations... A lot of stuff in that place. It's like the capital of the world."

Naruto slowly nodded, "Ah... Ok. I see..."

They both walked silently and then Naruto spoke, "Hey, do you ever go clubbing?"

Sakura shook her head, "No... Not really... It isn't my thing... I went once with Ino and it didn't turn out so great..."

He raised his eyebrows, "What happened?"

Sakura moved her hands around and said, "Let's just say guys are jerks."

Naruto looked at her worried, "When was this?"

"Not that long ago, but meh... Anyways, Naruto. What else do you usually do?"

"I mostly just hang out with my friends... My life is boring..."

"What if we were ninjas." she spoke out randomly.

He laughed, "Ninjas? That would be so weird."

"Or what if we were pirates..."

Naruto looked at her crazy, "What the hell, Sakura? Where are you getting all this random stuff?"

She looked up at him, "Huh? Oh, sorry. I'm just tired, so I say the dumbest things sometimes."

"Let's go back before you say 'what if we were fighting naked giants'."

Sakura laughed, "That's weirder than pirates and ninjas!"

They started to walk back to the hotel until they realized. The place was packed with paparazzi all over the place.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes shot open.

"Oh shit, we did something stupid...!" They both said backing up slowly.

"Quick! This way!" Sakura grabbed his hand and they went to opposite direction to hide.

"I'll call them up so we can get in safely." Sakura said while pulling out her phone.

They were both a good distance away, and Sakura waited for them to answer.

"That's weird... They don't answer..."

Naruto tried with his phone, but it was the same.

"I'll just call Tsunade..." Sakura said.

But she also didn't answer.

Sakura then sighed and looked at Naruto.

"Great. Now what? I guess we'll have to push ourselves though.

Naruto shook his head, "Are you crazy? In those paparazzi, there are also very crazy fans that would literally strip you down. And suffocate you."

Sakura leaned against a store wall, "Then what?"

"Let's just go and get another hotel..."

Sakura frowned, "What about our stuff? We had to pack up tonight."

Naruto scoffed, "Forget about that, we'll just have someone get it for us in the morning."

"We can just call the police." She said while starting to dial.

Naruto quickly took her phone, "Don't go to the extreme... someone could get hurt."

Sakura then sighed with defeat, "Fine, but we have to hide our identities... It would be pointless if we went there and suddenly the whole world knows we are there..."

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry. I have the perfect solution."

He quickly put on Sakura his beanie and put on some shades.

Then he put on his hoodie as so did Sakura. They looked like some straight up 'trouble' kids.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I've got this." He said to her as they walked in a really good looking hotel.

Naruto and Sakura walked in the front desk.

"Can I... Help you?" The front desk said in a bit of digested form.

"Um, yes!" Naruto said in a deeper voice, "My girlfriend and I would like a room."

Sakura glanced at him and then at the man.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry but you'll have to pay a lot of money."

"How much?" Sakura asked.

"A lot. Now if you can't afford, then go. This place can't be seen with the likes of you."

Sakura was about to tell him all the little insults she was saving, until Naruto got out his wallet, showing him a lot of cash.

"Where did you get that?" He asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it. Now can we please have a room?"

_'Naruto what the hell are you doing carrying all that cash you stupid monkey!?'_ Sakura thought in shock.

The man then quickly took the money and started to get a room for them.

"Single bed, I suppose?" The man asked.

But before Sakura could protest, Naruto simply said, "Yes."

The man told them the room and handed him some card.

They reached the elevator, but still kept quiet as there were people on it.

Once they reached their room, they both sighed.

Sakura then turned around frowning, "Why did you say single?! You could have asked for two, you know!"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, it was to be more believable!"

"And why do you carry so much cash!"

"If I used my credit card, they would find out it was me."

"Then how the hell did you sign?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just paid him extra to not tell anyone that we were here."

Sakura sighed and walked towards one of the windows.

She could see all the paparazzi and fans still out there in front of the hotel.

Sakura then turned her head and saw Naruto gone to the other room.

She then went towards the bedroom and took off her sweater.

"Great..." Sakura sighed, "I have jeans on... This is going to be so uncomfortable."

Naruto then came in, "Just take them off."

Sakura blushed, "No way, not with you around."

He sighed, "I'm not gonna do anything, Sakura."

She crossed her arms, "Still. I'll call and see if they have anything..."

Sakura went to call the front desk, and they surprising did have something.

As much as Sakura dent want to get some old pants, it would be better than sleeping in jeans.

Soon her pants arrived and she quickly went to put them on.

"Much better..." she sighed.

As she walked in the room, Sakura saw Naruto watching some TV.

"I'll take the couch..." He said not looking at her.

Sakura hesitated but then gave in, "No, you can take the bed... I'll sleep in the couch."

But he then looked at her, "Let's just both sleep in the bed."

Sakura nodded, "Yea you're right."

She then sat at the bed and got out her phone. She watched Naruto go towards the bathroom. It was getting a bit late and Sakura just wanted to sleep.

"_I just hope that our stuff isn't stolen or something…"_

She then started to play a game on her phone that was very hard to beat. She was stuck on this one level. The goal was to get to the other side as fast as you could without dying.

"Damn it I died again!" She frowned.

Naruto then came in and sat next to her, "What are you doing?"

"Playing this game… But I keep on dying!" She handed him her phone.

He tried it a couple of times and still failed. Giving up, he handed the phone back. Sakura closed it and continued to sit down looking at her legs.

"Are they still out there? Over at that hotel?" He asked quietly.

Sakura looked up and shrugged, "Probably…"

She then went to lie down on her back towards the soft mattress. Stretching her arms out, she yawned.

"Guess it's time to sleep." Naruto suggested while he went to turn off the lights.

He then got in and lied down. The only light that was shown was the bright moon. Sakura watched him carefully as he stared into the ceiling.

"Aren't you tired?" She asked him. But he turned his head and said, "Not really… I usually stay up later…"

They both observed each other's faces quietly. Sakura smiled and said, "You have very pretty eyes…"

He blushed slightly and smiled back, "Thanks… my parents did a hella fine job there."

Sakura laughed while kicking him softly.

"Can I…" He hesitated, "Can I hold you?"

She blushed and paused. Then she slowly nodded. She then felt him scooting closer and holding her against him.

Her heart started to beat a bit faster as she placed her head on his chest.

"_This happened before… why is this any different?" _She thought.

Sakura could hear his heart beat and it sort of relaxed her a bit. She then slowly wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes.

"_I've always wanted to do this…" _He thought with a smile on his face. He rested his chin on her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blinked for a bit. Suddenly, she remembered they were supposed to leave early today. Without any other thought, she jumped out of bed and looked out the window. No more paparazzi or fans outside the hotel.<p>

Quickly, she went to check her phone and saw that she had many missed calls from Tsunade.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Sakura said while shaking him.

He groaned and turned away.

She frowned and shook him even more, "Naruto!"

Naruto then quickly opened his eyes, "Huh? What's going on?"

Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura said, "We need to get to the hotel now! Tsunade is probably worried sick!"

Naruto then checked his phone and saw that he also had a lot of missing calls.

They both looked at each other worried.

"We have to go, like, now!" Sakura said quickly.

But both of them then looked at each other and then towards the bathroom. Quickly, they both dashed towards it.

"Move it, Naruto!" Sakura said while pushing him towards the door frame.

"No, I need to go now!" He said quickly, while trying to slip in.

"Ladies first!" She then got in and closed the door in his face.

He sighed, "Damn 'ladies first' rule…"

* * *

><p>They both finally got ready and snuck out the hotel where they were staying. Sakura called Tsunade who sounded furious.<p>

"Where the hell were you two?!" Tsunade said angrily.

"The place was mobbed!" Naruto said out loud.

"Why didn't you call?"

Sakura sighed, "We did… once…"

'_I probably should have tried more times…' _Sakura felt stupid.

Tsunade sighed through the line. She then said, "We have all your stuff packed up… just get your asses over to the airport. And keep your profile low."

Sakura agreed and then hung up.

"Let's go as fast as we can…"She sighed.

They were both walking down the busy streets and Naruto decided to call a taxi.

As the yellow car pulled up, they got in.

"To the nearest airport, please." Sakura said in a higher pitched voice.

The drive was slow, but none of them dared to speak a word, scared of getting their cover thrown off.

But the taxi driver had his radio on and Naruto's single came on.

"_This idiot better not start singing along, or god help." _Sakura panicked a bit.

But luckily, he didn't do anything like that.

"So, where are you two going?" The taxi driver said trying to make the awkwardness less.

"Um…" Naruto began with a deeper voice, "We um, are going to… see someone!"

"Yea!" Sakura said with the same high pitched voice.

"_Oh man…" _The taxi driver thought, _"Their voices are so… complete opposite."_

"That's nice. You like this guy? The one on the radio… Naruto Uzumaki…" He asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto, who nodded, "Yes! Of course we love him! In fact, my girlfriend here is in so much in love with him! She has posters, CDs, tissues, everything she could find of him!"

Sakura glared at him and kicked his leg.

But the taxi driver looked at her briefly in surprise, "Wow! Such a big fan!"

Sakura gave a fake laugh, "Yes, but sometimes he can be a PAIN."

Soon, they arrived at the airport and from afar, they could see their personal plane.

As they both got off, Naruto smiled at him and gave him a god amount of money and a signature.

"Why are you giving me your autograpgh?" He asked.

"Because I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Sakura Haruno."

The man's eyes grew wide as he stood there in shock.

"Naruto!" Sakura frowned and they both began to walk away, before the man could react.

"You idiot!" Sakura said as they walked up to Tsunade who sighed with relief.

"Finally!" Tsunade sighed, "You two had me worried!"

"We better leave immediately, Tsunade…!" Sakura said quickly, "Naruto here, the idiot, just told someone out cover!"

Naruto laughed nervously, "He was a big fan!"

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I don't get paid enough for this. Let's just go."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry, but I must have misinformed you guys that Hinata would be in this chapter. She's in the next one. Sorry to disappoint you guys! But, anyways, thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, favs, everything! Seeing that people like this makes me want to work on this more….! <strong>


	15. Cancelled

Ch 15: Cancelled

* * *

><p>As the plane flew into the bright sky, Sakura sighed while leaning against her seat. She looked up and saw Sasuke reading some book while Naruto was next to her closing his eyes.<p>

A smile came upon her face seeing him. But she then remembered about what happened last night. A light blush came across her face as she remembered how he held her.

She remembered how soft his skin felt against hers and his beating heart. She even felt safe there with him, as if nothing could ever go wrong.

Naruto started to stir a bit, making Sakura look away and out her window.

She gave a small smile to herself.

_'Naruto...' _

"No... Don't add that to my ramen, you freak!" He mumbled.

Sakura turned her head and sweatdropped.

He was talking a bit in his sleep.

_'Idiot...'_ she chuckled a bit.

Naruto started to open his eyes and yawned.

"What did you not want them to add?" Sakura asked.

He looked at her confused, "Huh?"

"On your ramen..."

He blushed a bit, "Oh... Was I sleep-talking?"

Sakura nodded while trying not to laugh, "Yes."

Naruto rested his head on the back seat, "I always do that when I'm hungry...!"

He then placed his hands on his head, "They were going to add some... Some watermelon... And the chef was a cat."

Sakura looked at him confused, "A cat? The hell is a cat doing there?"

He smiled, "Everyone was getting mad at me for yelling at the cat saying it was his first day..."

Sakura then made a weird face, "You have the strangest dreams..."

He looked at her with wide eyes, "They kept yelling and crying _'he's only a cat... Give him a chance... He's only a cat!_'"

Sakura laughed at his weird dream of chef cats.

He smiled at her, making her stop a bit.

"I love how you laugh..." he said randomly looking at her softly.

She stared at him smiling, "Be quiet..."

She then looked away and to her lap. They had been flying for a quite a bit and everyone was tired.

"How much longer do we have?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno... Maybe a few more hours?"

Sakura sighed while stretching.

"Tell me a story, Naruto..." she said while looking at him.

Naruto shrugged and leaned back a bit, "Sure."

He glanced at her then forward, "One day, I was chased by a whole bunch of dogs... I was running late to school and had to take this shortcut... Dogs chased me for a good while. But I made it in time."

Sakura looked at him oddly, "What."

He grinned, "Moral of the story, don't stay up all night trying to catch an egg with a spoon, that's in your mouth."

Sakura looked at him in horror, "Naruto, what the hell type of life did you have before!?"

He laughed, "Hey, at least at the end, I caught it."

Sakura sighed ad leaned back, "Next time, I won't ask for your random stories."

* * *

><p>Couple of hours went by and soon they all arrived.<p>

As always, they were greeted by thousands of fans trying to get their attention. But unfortunately this time, they couldn't since time was running short.

But they all waved at them.

On the way to the hotel, Naruto wouldn't shut up about how beautiful the city looked like.

"You've been here!" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Hmmm, but still!" Naruto said point out, "Don't you love that beautiful store, Sasuke? Maybe you can get yourself a new attitude!"

Sakura covered her mouth, trying not to laugh while Sasuke glared at him.

"Nice, Naruto..." he slowly said in defeat.

* * *

><p>As everything was all done for the day, Sakura decided to go and call it a day.<p>

It was very late, but Sakura still wanted to see something on TV.

So she got in bed and pressed the remote control.

_**"TODAY... On Drama Gurlzzzzz" **_The television said.

Sakura sweatdropped at the title, "Oh my god..."

_**"Courtney!1!1! How could you!? -slap- that was ma boyfriend!"**_

_**"Blake was your boyfriend!?1!? -gasp- Vulpix, I'm so sorry!1! Please forgive me?"**_

_**"Guuull, we are bfffzzzz of course I forgive you-"**_

Sakura quickly changed the channel cringing at what she had just seen.

"I'm done." she said while changing the channels quickly. But then Naruto knocked at her door, making her lazily go and open it.

"What is it Naruto?" She asked while letting him in.

He grinned while showing her his phone, "Sasuke and I are having a battle."

Sakura looked at the phone and all she could see was both of them yelling both of their names in all caps.

She shook her head while looking at him, "What... ?"

He laughed and lay down on his back on the bed. The TV was still on, at a random channel.

Sakura sat down behind him, causing him to move up and place his head on her thighs.

He yawned a bit and Sakura tried to hold back a yawn herself.

Suddenly the TV went on showing Naruto and Sakura's faces.

They both looked at it confused as one of the hosts said something about a picture. The picture was Naruto and Sakura entering the hotel.

"What!?" they both yelled while standing up.

"That was like two days ago!" Sakura yelled.

But the host said, "Looks like Sakura might have been celebrating her freedom a bit too much... And it looks like Naruto took advantage!"

Both of their faces turned bright red and they both started to yell at the television at the same time, "We didn't do anything! We promise!"

But then Naruto shrugged, "I-I mean it was rated pg, but that was it!"

Sakura blushed even more and pushed him, "Shut up, Naruto!"

She sighed, "Great... Now people will take me as some joke..."

Naruto looked at her confused, "Joke? Why?"

She looked at him, "It's tough being a woman, Naruto... I can't date a guy and break up with him, then talk to another guy immediately because they will assume so much... And will take me as a joke..."

"But nothing happened..." he said to her, "And even... E-even if it did, that wouldn't make you a joke. These people just want a story so they put anyone down."

Sakura frowned at the television, "Wish they could shut the hell up... "

But then she quickly dismissed the situation, "We better get some sleep, Naruto... "

But he then looked at her a bit nervously, "Sakura... Why don't you and I go get some lunch tomorrow! After our interviews?"

Sakura hesitated, "But, then the media-"

Naruto frowned, "Who cares what they think! You can do whatever you want, Sakura... You don't have to please them every time. So, do you wanna go...? Or not?"

Sakura looked at him and gave him a grin, "Ok, but it'll have to be dinner though. I'll literally be eating lunch at the meet and greet."

Naruto smiled, "I'm ok with that. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Sakura."

As he turned around, Sakura went to stop him, by hugging him behind his back.

"Goodnight, you dork." she smiled.

Naruto chuckled as he turned around to hug her tightly, "Text me when you are done, ok?"

Sakura nodded and watched him leave, making her close the door.

She smiled to herself while getting back to bed. She felt so... Excited?

_'It's just dinner, Sakura...'_ she reminded herself. But it didn't stop her from not wanting to wait until tomorrow evening.

"I know..!" she said out loud, "I'll tell him tomorrow, that thing with Sasuke and I was a lie."

She lay back on her bed and sighed, "I mean... He's got to know..."

* * *

><p>As the day way went by the next morning, it felt like a drag to Sakura.<p>

She would constantly look at her watch and wait impatiently.

_'Calm yourself, Sakura!_' she thought while giving a smile to the interviewer.

"So, is it true that you spent the night with Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked in disbelief.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, but don't take it wrong... It was either getting mobbed or getting a good night rest. We took different rooms..." she lied at the end.

He nodded, "Oh, I see... That makes things much clear."

Sakura once again, watched the clock and it was only midday.

"So, you are having a meet and greet?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, after this interview."

* * *

><p>Sakura once again, looked at the clock and it was only 2:30. She was at the meet and greet with a lot of her fans.<p>

She answered many questions they all asked, got to take pictures with them, and sign up some autographs.

"Sakura! Sakura!" a guy with big thick bushy brows said excitedly.

Sakura smiled at him. His big round eyes grew wide, "Will you marry me!?"

Before Sakura could answer, another boy yelled out that question, soon more people.

Sakura nervously laughed, "Yes, I'll marry all of you!"

Time went on, and soon it was all over. Sakura looked at her phone and it was around 7:30.

She was about to call Naruto, when Tsunade came in.

"Sakura, come with us for a while. We need to talk about the plans of your next music video."

"Right now? How long will it take?" Sakura asked, trying not to sound in a hurry.

Tsunade sighed, "Won't take long. Maybe a few minutes. I'll see you in a bit."

She left Sakura standing alone. Quickly, she went to call Naruto.

As she waited for him to answer, she looked around at the empty area.

_**"Hey, Sakura! Are you done?"**_ He said through the line.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'm done. Pick me up, I'll come outside when you get here. I have to talk to Tsunade for a bit."

Naruto grinned, _**"Sure, I'll wait."**_

Sakura then hung up and went to talk to Tsunade in the other room.

Meanwhile with Naruto, he arrived at the place. Not wanting to stay in the car, he decided to get out.

But he placed on his shades and beanie, jet in case. No one seemed to be around, so he casually walked around.

Naruto sat on the bench waiting for Sakura. The only light that was on was the street light and building from behind.

"Hurry up, sa-ku-ra... Maybe I should go inside..." he said while looking at the big bright building.

But suddenly, there was a rustle heard from the tall fall next to him. He ignored it and though it was a cat.

_'Oh no, it's the chef cat from my dream!'_

But suddenly a loud thump and groans making Naruto look behind him.

"What the?" He said confused

He stood up and checked what was going on. As he looked, he saw a girl on the floor covered in leaves and dirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he went to help her up.

The girl looked up and her face turned bright red. She quickly hid her large camera behind her back, "N-N-Naruto!"

He blinked a few times and then grinned, "Yep, it's me! 'ttebayo!"

She stood up and quickly said, I-I'm Hinata Hyuga! I've b-Been a fan of yours since forever!"

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, Hinata! I'm glad you've been supporting me all this time. But um... What were you doing in that tree?"

Her face got even mote red, "It's just that I um... Wanted to take pictures of you..."

Naruto sweat dropped, "Well you could have just come and asked me. Want to take one now?"

Her face lit up and she smiled, "Y-yes!"

She then turned the camera on and they both took a selfie.

As Naruto was about to say goodbye, Hinata interrupted, "I-I um, well I... I would also like to... A-ask you a favor..!"

He looked at her waiting, "Hm? What is it?"

She played with her fingers and said, "W-well I'm working with these group of kids a-and was wondering if y-you could surprise them? I-I know you are on tour, b-but if only for a day?"

Naruto pondered a bit. He wasn't sure if he would have enough time.

Back with Sakura, she quickly began to grab her bag and go outside she quickly saw Naruto. But he was with another person.

_'Probably a fan...'_ she thought. But as soon as she was in hearing range she heard Naruto say, "Sure, it'll be fun! When do we start?"

_'Start what?'_ she thought curiously.

"T-tomorrow at 7! Here's the address where we will meet."

_'Is this some date!?_' she began to panic a bit.

Hinata grinned widely, "Oh I knew I could count on you...! Thank you! A-And I don't think you remember me, but w-we used to go to the same school."

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, "Same school!? What school?"

"H-High school."

He smiled, "Wow, That's great! Too bad I never saw you."

Hinata felt like some arrow go through her chest.

_'Never... Saw me? We were in the same classes together!'_ she thought disappointedly.

She then turned and saw Sakura walking up to them, giving her a gasp, "S-Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura smiled, "Hi!"

Hinata then suddenly felt weak.

"World's best celebrities... In front of me...!?" Hinata thought.

Sakura looked worried, "Is everything ok? Are you sick?"

She suddenly collapsed on the floor making both of them go up to her.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, "Are you alright?"

Sakura quickly said, "Quick! Bring in some water!"

Naruto nodded as he went to go find some water.

Meanwhile Sakura was holding her and making her cool down a bit with her hand.

Soon she woke up slowly, "N... Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head, "He went to get you water... Are you feeling a bit better?"

Hinata tried to sit up as Sakura helped her, "Yes... Only a little. Thank you. I'm sorry to be such a burden...!"

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's alright."

"I-I..." Hinata began.

But Sakura interrupted, "You shouldn't talk... Did you not get enough rest?"

She sounded concerned.

But Hinata nodded, "I'm so sorry!"

That was when Naruto came in, "I have water..!"

He gave it to Sakura who opened it up and let Hinata drink some.

"We should take you to the hospital." Sakura said.

But Hinata refused, "I-I couldn't let you do that!"

Naruto agreed with Sakura, "Yes, just in case... What if you're pregnant!?"

Sakura shot a t glare at him, "Naruto!"

Hinata blushed, "I-I-I doubt it!"

Sakura helped her get up, "I won't take no as an answer! Help me, Naruto..."

"B-But I don't have enough money to pay-"

Naruto interrupted, "I'll pay for your medical bill..."

They got to Naruto's car, placing Hinata in the back.

"Just lie down..." Sakura smiled.

Hinata hesitated but got in.

Naruto turned on the car, as Sakura sat in the front seat next to him.

_'Looks like the dinner plans are canceled...'_ they both thought.

"We can go tomorrow." Sakura smiled at him.

Naruto nodded, but was still disappointed.

Hinata saw that perhaps they both were going to go somewhere. She felt bad, but at the same time a bit relieved.

As they got inside the hospital, they made sure both of them were well "hidden" from their identity. Naruto kept his shades and Sakura kept hers as well with a hoodie on.

Sakura helped Hinata get out of the car and made sure she could stand right. They all walked in the emergency area and checked in.

"What seems to be happening?" the front desk lady said.

"She fainted and would like for her to have a checkup... You know just in case." Sakura said.

The lady nodded and sent a nurse to come help.

"Hinata, wait!" Sakura quickly said, "Do you want us to call someone?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, my cousin, Neji... He can come pick me up."

Naruto got her phone and looked up the contacts.

Hinata had left with the nurse and Sakura waited for Naruto who was on the phone.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" a voice said.

"Is this Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Where's Hijata!? Who is this!?"

Naruto's eyes grew wide and he quickly spoke, "No, no, wait! It's just that she fainted so we took her to the hospital!"

"Which one!?"

_'Damn, this guy is so..._' Naruto thought.

"Um... Hey Sakura, what is this place called?"

Sakura quickly answered, "Northbridge... I think."

"Um, Northbridge... In the emergency room."

But Neji had hung up.

Naruto sighed and closed the phone.

"Let's go sit over there." Naruto said to Sakura who nodded.

The place was half empty with only a few people sitting far away from them.

"I hope she is ok..." Sakura said.

"Yea..." Naruto simply agreed.

She then remembered the thing that Hinata had said to him.

"So..." she started, trying to act casual, "What were you two talking about?"

Naruto gave a small gasp, "Oh, right! I forgot to tell you! Tomorrow, I'm going to help Hinata with a group of kids. I think it's some club... She wanted to surprise them."

Sakura didn't know why, but she was filled with relief.

"Oh, that's great!" She smiled at him.

Naruto grinned at her, "Want to come? It'll be even better with you around..."

Sakura smiled, "Sure, I'll go. When is it?"

Before Naruto could answer, there was a sudden burst of voices.

A guy with long brown hair came in with worry filling his face. He was accompanied by another guy with a very large white dog.

"Where is Hinata Hyugga!?" They both said quickly to the front desk lady.

The lady quickly looked up her name and said, "Are you family members of her?"

"Yes!"

"She is in checkup right now. We will inform you when she is done."

"Neji, what happened to her?" the guy with the large dog said.

"She fainted, Kiba..." He replied while sighing and placing a hand on his forehead.

Suddenly Neji's eyes grew wide and grabbed Kiba's shirt, "It was you, wasn't it?! You did this! You got Hinata pregnant!"

Kiba's face got extremely red, "M-me!? I didn't do anything! We aren't even dating!"

Neji let go of him, "I know you really like her..."

Sakura and Naruto sweatdropped a bit.

_'Why do they always assume people are pregnant if they faint?' _Sakura thought_, 'I mean she could perhaps be very tired!'_

Naruto got up and walked up to them as Sakura followed.

"Are you Neji?" He asked.

Neji nodded, "You're the guy who called right?"

Naruto also nodded, "Yes, well, she fainted in front of us, so we decided to go and take her here, just in case."

Neji then thanked them, "Thank you very much for helping my cousin."

"Yes, thank you." Kiba said while Akamaru barked.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" a nurse said, "No dogs allowed."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry it took longer than expected! It was supposed to be on Friday, but I had some trouble with people who get mad easily lol.. Hopefully I'll upload sooner. And I'm so happy you all take the time to review! Thank you all so much! Take care xx<strong>


	16. New Friend

Ch 16: New Friend

* * *

><p>Naruto ad Sakura tried to not act suspiciously as Neji sat across from them.<p>

Kiba had refused to leave Akamaru, so he went outside to wait with him.

Neji looked at them suspiciously, "How did you find her?"

Sakura moved her hands around, "Well um, we were both walking when we saw her! She collapsed in front of us."

Naruto nodded quickly, hoping it was convincing enough.

_'If he finds out...!_' Sakura thought, _'then this will be a chaotic hospital...!'_

His eyes looked at both of them, "I see... She was supposed to wait for us. But she went off on her own to find her favorite singer who will be in this city for two weeks."

Naruto nodded, "Um, yea..."

Neji then checked his phone and saw that he had a missing call. So he excused himself and went out to call back.

Naruto leaned closer to Sakura and whispered, "Do you think we should go?"

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know..."

She looked out the large glass window and saw Kiba standing there, looking at the cloudy night sky.

_'That dog is huge...'_ she thought.

Naruto then grabbed Sakura's hand and started to play a bit with her fingers.

"I'm hungry..." he said lowly.

Sakura smiled a bit, "We have to wait for her... It can't take that long."

Just then, Neji walked in, "It's ok, if you wish to leave. We will both stay here and wait for Hinata."

Naruto ad Sakura got up, both not being so sure.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded, "Yes, don't worry. And thank you once again for bringing her."

Naruto then grinned, "Yea, hopefully she's ok! I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Neji frowned, "Tomorrow?"

Sakura sighed at Naruto who stupidly gave it away.

"What he means is," Sakura started, "That your cousin has asked him a favor tomorrow. I'm sure she can explain it better."

Neji still looked confused but decided to shrug it off, "Alright... If you say so."

Without another word, both of them left the hospital. They walked back towards Naruto's car and got in.

Just as they got in, it started to rain.

"Aww!" Naruto sighed disappointedly.

Sakura laughed, "What is it?"

He looked at her sadly, "Do you think... It's too late?"

Looking at her phone, Sakura shrugged, "I don't know... Did you have a place in mind?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea... But I think we should go somewhere else."

"Where?" She asked while buckling her seat belt.

He chucked while turning on the car, "You'll see..."

He started to reverse the car and then started forward.

The rain had slowed down a bit. Sakura looked out the window and saw cars passing by and the bright lights of the buildings and street lights.

Then Naruto turned the car and headed out to an area a bit more isolated.

"Where is this?" she asked curiously.

"You like ramen, right?" he asked quickly while looking at the road signs.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Seriously?"

He looked at her in defense, "Hey, I was going to take you out on somewhere nice... !"

Sakura laughed, "Yea, ramen is ok... But do you know where a shop is?"

"No..." He gave a nervous smile.

Sakura crossed her arms, "Just stop by at McDonalds or whatever."

"McDonalds!? Sakura, we can't just eat in there-"

"Just order in the window... I don't care where we eat, I'm starving."

Naruto sighed, "Fine. But we gotta hide ourselves more. I got some stuff in the back."

As Naruto drove on, Sakura looked on the back and pulled out a blue blanket.

"Awww...!" Sakura smiled as she held it out.

Naruto's face suddenly went red, "H-Hey! Where'd you get that!?"

Sakura smirked at him, "What? This?"

"It was a gift from my mom, ok!?"

Sakura laughed, "Don't worry, Naruto! This is so cute, where did she buy it?"

He looked on forward, still a bit embarrassed, "I don't know..."

She then placed it around her, covering her face a bit, "There."

Sakura then reached behind them again and got out some mask.

"What the?" Sakura said confused, "A mask?"

"Skii mask." He said while entering the drive thru.

"Order me chicken nuggets!" Sakura said while they waited. She then tried to put on the mask for him, but it didn't fit too well.

"Shit, this one is a smaller one!" He said while taking it off.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief, "Why the hell do you have a smaller size!?"

He looked at it again, "I don't even know this one! I don't think it's mine..."

Sakura then shoved some shades to his head, "Just put these on!"

"Hold on, ow! My eye-"

Then the voice came in.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?"

Sakura then whispered to him, "Act casual...!"

Naruto cleared his voice, "Um, yes! We'd like some um... Chicken nuggets?"

"You want the 20 pack?"

He looked at Sakura, and she shrugged.

"Yes... Please."

"Anything else?"

"And two medium drinks, both coke."

"Will that be all?"

He looked at her again and she said, "Get me an apple pie!"

"Oh and an apple pie. That will be all."

"Ok, your total is $10.57."

Naruto then sighed, "It worked! No one noticed!"

Sakura then hit the back of his head, "You idiot, we still aren't done!"

She then quickly got out her purse together the money, but she only had 50s and 100s.

"Here, give them the 50..." She said handing the money to him.

As they drove on to the first window. The young lady repeated the amount and Naruto gave her the 50 dollar bill.

She looked at him suspiciously as to why he was wearing shades at night.

She gave them their drinks and he went on towards the other window.

"You think she knows?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged, "I hope not."

They all waited for a couple for minutes until the food came in. But there were a lot of people to just give a bag of food.

"Sakura...!" He said nervously, "I think... They know."

She frowned, "Yea, who couldn't know it was you with your damn whiskers!"

He touched his cheeks, "Shit, I forgot about those!"

"Narrrutooo!" the employer said with glee as she handed him the bag, "I love your albums!"

Naruto chuckled, "Thank you!"

Then some came out and greeted them, causing both of them to panic a bit.

"Naruto! I love you so much, please marry me!"

Sakura kept hidden under the blanket, only peeking to see a lot of people coming by.

"Naruto, you're so hot and sexy!" a fan said all flirty while leaning against his window.

Sakura glared at her.

_'The hell does she think she is!?_' she thought angrily.

Naruto nervously laughed, "Yes, thank you..."

"Can I come with you!?" the fan said while trying to open the door, "Please?"

Sakura was getting annoyed with her.

_'Man, shut the HELL up!' _

"Sorry, I can't let you come." Naruto said getting a bit annoyed with her way.

She frowned, "Come on, ditch whoever is under that blanket and let me in!"

By this time, many fans had surrounded the car

Naruto tried to move forward, but they wouldn't move.

He then pretend to cough, "Ohhh no! I'm so sick! Don't want to get you guys sick!"

Sakura sweatdropped, "Idiot...!"

But the fans screamed, "I want to get Naruto's germs!"

He then sighed, "Listen... I really need to go... I'm very sorry, but this is very important to me."

_'Eating chicken nuggets?'_ Sakura thought.

They all wined in disappointment and slowly let them through. The same annoying fan said, "Follow me on instagram! It's uzumakiswifuuuuu!"

Naruto quickly nodded and drove away.

Sakura pulled out from under the blanket and sighed, "Are you seriously going to follow her?"

He looked at her weirdly, "Follow who? That girl? Um, I didn't hear very well her name... So..."

Sakura laughed, "Wow, we failed thanks to those whisker thingys..."

"Hey, at least we got chicken nuggets..."

Sakura then said, "At least my face wasn't showing, or it'd be worse."

Naruto grinned, "Yea, the whole place would blow up."

She looked behind them and no one seemed to be following them.

"Where are we going to eat this?" she asked him.

The rain had completely stopped.

"I dunno, just somewhere far just in case..."

"Let's just go back... We can eat there." She suggested while looking around.

She then saw a place with seats under a roof.

"Let's just eat there... Not many people seem to be here and I'm starving!" Sakura said pointing.

Naruto nodded and soon they got off.

"Nice..." Naruto said while sitting down, "Eating food at night... And everything around us is wet."

Sakura sat next to him, "Oh shut up... You're the one that didn't want to take me to a nice place."

He smiled at her, "Sorry for ruining your evening... My fans are crazy."

Sakura grinned at him, "Don't worry. The same would happen to me. We both have crazy fans."

She opened the box and took a chicken nugget, "Food at last."

Naruto then dipped his in some sauce and they both ate in silence.

"What's That?" Sakura asked. There was something moving in the bushes in front of them.

"Probably the wind..." He said a bit curiously.

She took a sip of her drink and tried to ignore it.

Then there was a little whine coming from the bushes.

That was when Sakura grabbed Naruto's shoulder, "Hey... Do you hear that? It sounded like a small whine!"

Naruto stood up, "I'll go check it out..."

He started to walk forward slowly creeping on the bushes.

Stopping in front of it, he looked behind him and saw Sakura with eagerness for him to continue.

All of a sudden, something small and furry came from under the bushes.

Sakura gasped and stood up while walking towards them both.

Naruto then slowly picked up the little guy who seemed scared.

He looked like a mixture of some breed of golden retriever.

Naruto held it close, "Aw, he seems so thin! I bet he is also thirsty!"

Sakura quickly said, "Can he eat chicken nuggets?"

He shrugged, "I guess so..."

They took him back and Sakura gave him one.

The little dog quickly ate it and sniffed around for more.

"We should go get some puppy food or something!" Sakura said while petting his sticky fur.

She then asked, "Do you have water? We can't give him soda.."

Naruto nodded, "Yea I think I have water bottles on the back."

He quickly went to find some in his car. Sakura picked up the guy. He wasn't that small, more like medium puppy size.

"Hmm... What should we call you?"

She gave him another nugget and he quickly ate it.

Naruto soon came back and quickly opened the water bottle. He let slowly poured the water down to the little dog's mouth as he quickly drank up.

"Let's take him back." Naruto said still letting him drink up.

Sakura quickly nodded while picking up their stuff.

Naruto carried him while Sakura placed the drinks in the right spot. Then she took him from his arms and sat in the front seat.

Turning on the car, Sakura said, "What should we name him?"

"Mr. Cool." He joked.

Sakura laughed, "No, how about... Fluff."

Naruto scoffed, "Wow, so original, Sakura!"

She grinned, "Well I don't know!"

Naruto kept his eyes on the street and was heading towards the hotel. He then slowly said, "Well... His fur is a bit darker than normal."

"No shit, he's lived in the streets..."

He laughed, "Ok, ok, anyways, I bet he's super fluffy... An fluffy isn't that original. So why not oso?"

"Oso? You mean bear? Isn't that Spanish...?"

"Hey, it's simple and easy. So?"

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "Hmm oso... Ohhh sohhh. Seems ok."

"Let's just hope he doesn't pee you." Naruto joked around.

"Shut up, don't give Oso ideas!" She said while holding him tighter.

Naruto then parked in front of a small shop. "I'm going to get some milk for him… And some food. Wait here."

She nodded and saw him enter the store, hoping not to be discovered.

She held him up and grinned at Oso, "Aw, you're so cute!"

They both waited in the car for a while. Soon, Naruto came in quickly, "Hold this quick!"

Sakura took the things and said, "Wait, what's going on?"

"There's these fans!" He said as he revered the car, making sure no one was behind them.

He drove off quickly and Sakura watched from behind fans running out the store yelling.

"I sighned their autographs and took pictures… I said I had to go, but they wouldn't budge!" He explained, "Then I said I would give them Sasuke's number…"

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "You did what?! For what?! You know that's not right!"

"It was a fake!" He said as the car came to a red light.

"And they got pissed, I guess…" She sighed.

"Yes…" He said quietly.

After a couple of minutes driving, they finally made it back. Naruto took the bags and Sakura took Oso.

As soon as they reached Sakura's room, she let him walk slowly on the floor. Naruto closed the door and placed the bags on the table.

"Aww..." Sakura smiled, "He's so cute!"

"Let's give him a shower!" Naruto said while heading on towards the bathroom. She could hear the water running in the bathroom. So, she picked up Oso, "Time for a bath!"

Sakura first touched the water and it was nice and warm.

"Let's do this!" He grinned.

They both slowly put Oso in the water and slowly poured water on his back.

Oso whined a bit and he tried to get out, but Sakura held him tightly, "Hold on, we are almost done! Naruto, pass the shampoo!"

He nodded and placed a bit on him.

"Go get me some towels!" She said to him. Once again, he nodded and grabbed some towels.

Sakura then finished rinsing him and then grabbed the towels from Naruto's hands.

Oso was shaking a bit, but Sakura held him tightly drying him as fast as she could.

"Don't worry… you'll feel much better soon." She cooed.

Naruto watched her taking so much care of the small animal. He grinned at her, "You seem so gentle."

She looked at him, "Of course, I can't be rough on something so small…"

After a couple of minutes, Oso was dried and seemed to walk around slowly looking around at the place and sniffing.

Sakura went to get the bowl and milk, pouring it into the bowl.

Oso went to drink up.

"He's staying with me." Sakura said.

Naruto frowned, "Um, no? He's staying with me. I found him and gave him the name."

"Fine." Sakura sighed, "We both keep him."

He sat down and Sakura sat next to him, both watching Oso drink.

Sakura leaned her head on his shoulder. He grinned at her and slowly placed his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

She smiled a bit, "You know it was a lie…"

He frowned confused, "What was..?"

She sighed, "Promise not to tell anyone… I trust you."

Naruto looked at her, "Ok…"

She looked back at him and said, "What Sasuke and I had… was a lie. We made it up."

He blinked a bit and was confused, "What? You mean, you were never serious or never had an actual relationship with him?!"

She nodded, "Yea, we were both… tired of being told why we were still single…"

A chuckle was heard from him, "That's good to know…"

She smiled at him, "Naruto… I…"

He slowly leaned forward towards her lips. She hesitantly also leaned in a bit.

'_This is it…'_

Naruto closed his eyes and held her face. But just as their lips were about to touch, Oso came in, touching both of their legs.

They quickly turned away with blush filling their faces.

Sakura then stood up, "Well, I, um, I have to go to sleep. I'll have Oso stay over at my place."

She picked him up, still avoiding eye contact with Naruto. He watched her, in disappointment, "I'm sorry Sakura… I just thought."

"No, it's alright." She said.

Sakura smiled at him, "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ayyy guys! Aw, almost, but not yet lol. Closer than ya think! And yea, I will bring in Neji, Kiba, and them more than just name mention. Anyways, thanks soooo much for all the reviews favs/alerts! And please don't hesitate to bring in what you all think like ideas! I love reading them! xx **


	17. Slow Beginning

Ch 17: Slow Beginning

* * *

><p>Sakura still watched Naruto blush in red.<p>

"Y-You know?" He said quietly.

She nodded, "Yes... I'm sorry, but I sort of... Um, looked in your notebook..."

He looked at her in disbelief, "When was this?"

She really didn't want to talk about this. She wanted Oso to start jumping around all over the place to distract her. But he simply sat down next to Sakura.

"Some time ago... When we went to do that bomb fire..."

He looked at Oso and then back at her. He then smiled a bit, "It was getting kind of obvious..."

Sakura held her neck, "Yea, everyone noticed but me... I was so stupid."

He then slowly went towards her, "Well, it's true. What you saw in that notebook was true about you... I want to be beside you for as long as possible... I love you, Sakura!"

Sakura stayed still frozen. The words finally left his lips.

He then continued on with a serious face, "If you aren't ready, I'll wait. I'll always wait for you, Sakura... Even if you never love me back, I'll always be."

Sakura covered her mouth. She couldn't believe he was doing this and saying this.

"Naruto I..."

"If you want me to go, I'll go." He said quietly.

She quickly shook her head and reached out to him, "No wait..."

It felt like if he left, she would be alone again.

Sakura grabbed his hand with her hands, "Wait... Wait for me... I want to do this. Promise you'll wait for me to fall deeply in love with you?"

'_Perhaps I already am…'_

She waited hopefully. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were getting cold. Sakura held tighter onto him, not wanting to let go.

He smiled at her, "I promise."

Her eyes grew wide as she quickly went up to him and hugged him tightly burying her head on his neck.

Naruto hugged back, feeling his heart go wild.

"I want to be near you, too..." She said quietly, "I always want to."

She then felt him holding on tighter, "Same goes for me."

Sakura slowly let got and looked at him. She never really noticed how handsome he really was.

Her eyes shot open and turned he head, "Oso? Where's Oso?"

Naruto also looked around, still holding on to her.

"I don't see him..." Naruto said.

Then came running a small little fur ball into the room with them.

Sakura smiled as she picked him up, "Ah, we need to find you a bed, Oso!"

Naruto chucked as he slowly patted his head, "Yea... You seem tired!"

"What should we do?" She asked him, "Do you... Want to stay over?"

He smiled at her, "Sure..."

Sakura grinned, "That's great! Let find him a blanket or something."

They both walked towards the room and Sakura placed Oso down, who yawned. That earned him both Naruto and Sakura saying, "Aww...!"

"He's really tired..." Sakura said. She then grabbed some pillows and placed a blanket over them.

Naruto picked up Oso and placed him on his "bed". Sakura then covered him up with a small blanket.

Oso slowly fell asleep. Sakura smiled, "He's so cute."

Naruto then went onto the bed. Sakura decide to change into something more comfortable. So, she went to the bathroom and changed into pajama pants and t-shirt.

When she came out, Naruto was on his phone.

He yawned a bit, "Oh, yea we have to go to Hinata's club thing tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, "Yea, I know. You have the address, right?"

Nodding, he pulled out the paper from his sweater, "Right here."

She slowly sat on the bed and then said, "Well um... Goodnight."

Turning off the lamp, she quickly went onto her side and closed her eyes.

He stayed in his spot, not wanting to disturb her.

But as the time went by, Sakura couldn't sleep. She turned her body to see Naruto sleeping peacefully across from her.

_'He looks so... Cute.'_ she smiled softly at him.

She then slowly reached out to him, touching his face.

But she felt his hand slowly touch hers and heard him mumble, "Come closer..."

She then turned herself, her back facing him. But he still went and held her from behind.

Soon, they were both sleeping well.

That is, until someone started to cry.

Both of them woke up.

"What's going on?" Sakura said quickly looking around.

Naruto rubbed his eyes and turned on a lamp, "Oso is crying..."

Sakura got out and saw Oso near them. She picked him up and started to smooth him, "There, there... Everything is going to be ok..."

They let him drink some more milk and let him use the bathroom, too.

After a while, he went to sleep slowly in his bed.

"Finally..." Naruto yawned while getting back in bed.

But just as they were about to turn off the lights, the cry was on out again.

Both of them looked at each other with tiresome eyes and slowly went to check on him.

"Let's just bring him to our bed..." Sakura yawned.

Naruto nodded agreeing, "He'll probably sleep better with us."

They both walked back, but didn't go to sleep until Oso did.

Sakura sat at the end facing Naruto, with Oso in her legs.

They both stayed quiet for a bit waiting for Oso to sleep.

She looked up at him and hesitated, "When did... When did you first start loving me?"

He smiled at her, "Since the day I saw you playing in the streets. I had seen you play before, since that was my way to work."

Her eyes grew wide, "Since that long?"

Naruto nodded, "I loved the way you just went out there, and played. I fell in love with your voice..."

She smiled, "That's why you came talking to me?"

He scratched the back of his head, "Seriously, I came to talk to you because your guitar was so off tune."

She playfully frowned at him and slowly placed Oso next to her, "You idiot..."

Naruto then leaned forward, "That's the whole reason why I became famous. To be closer to you, because I knew you were going to make it."

Her eyes grew wide a bit, "You mean, you never wanted to be famous?"

Shaking his head he continued, "Not really… I just wanted to be near you and be as successful as you."

Sakura suddenly felt terrible for hating him in the beginning. But he quickly went on how much he grew to love her more. He smiled like an idiot and moved his hands around.

She watched him speak; he looked so sincere and happy to tell her this. Sakura had been confessed millions of times, but this one was different to her. She felt so happy hearing it from him.

As she grabbed his hands, she held them out and grabbed them tightly, a grin came across her face as she said, "You cheese ball…"

Grinning back he pulled her near him, causing her to be very close to him.

"Do… do you really want to try?" He said softly, touching her pink hair.

She took a deep breath, "Yes… I want to love you. Even if I already am…"

* * *

><p>The alarm went on as Sakura lazily went to turn it off. Suddenly remembering, she sat up from her bed and looked around to see Oso sleeping on top of Naruto's chest, both deep in sleep.<p>

Sakura smiled a bit and then snapped out as she quickly shoved Naruto's shoulder, "Hey! Wake up, fool!"

He groaned and turned his head away from her and mumbled, "Quit…"

"We have to go to Hinata's Club!" She said standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

"Come back…" He said while trying to reach for her.

Sakura was brushing her hair and looked at the clock in her phone and it was 6:01.

'_So early…' _She yawned a bit.

"Hey, Naruto!" She said from the bathroom, "Is it AM or PM? That we have to meet."

Naruto appeared in the bathroom, leaning on the door frame, "It was at night… I think."

She rolled her eyes, "You idiot… she never asked you?"

He shrugged nervously, "Um… I guess she forgot to say…!"

Sakura sighed and placed her brush down, "Its best to arrive early than later."

She then grabbed her toothbrush and paste, soon squeezing it on the toothbrush. As she started to brush her teeth, she gave an extra one to Naruto, who accepted it.

Soon, both of them were brushing their teeth.

"I can brush faster than you." He said playfully.

Sakura spit out and smiled, "Well guess who's done?"

Naruto still had to spit and he opened his arms to her and said, "Wanna kiss me?"

Sakura laughed and tried to get away as he laughed a bit before spitting it out in the sink and rinsing. Sakura still got cautious from Naruto and she giggled as he grabbed her from behind and hugged her tightly.

He kissed her neck and then her cheek, "Let's go."

Sakura nodded, "Yea…"

As they were getting ready, Sakura asked, "Hey, what about Oso?"

Naruto pondered while watching him sleep still on the bed, "…Let's just take him with us. He can't be that bad!"

Sakura nodded, "Yea, let's take him. Hopefully he won't cause trouble!"

As soon as they got done, Sakura grabbed Oso who had just finished drinking his milk and eating his food.

"Lets a go!" Naruto said in a terrible accent.

"Lame!" Sakura laughed while walking out the door. As they were walking out they saw Sasuke looking really tired.

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, "Look what we found last night!" She showed him the small dog, who was wagging his tail.

He smiled a bit, "Wow… that's cute… what's his name?"

"Oso!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke nodded, "That's… cute."

"Wow, you really seem tired…" Naruto commented, "Don't you have an interview or something like now?"

Sasuke groaned, "Yes, I do… I have to get ready. I'll see you guys later…."

He left with tiredness in his eyes.

Sakura and Naruto continued on, feeling a bit sorry for him.

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the right place?" Sakura asked while looking up from out the window.<p>

Naruto nodded, "Yea, I mean this is the address she gave me…"

Sakura and Naruto looked up and saw a huge house. Their bodyguards were close by behind them. They had to tag along because if not, Tsunade would be so pissed.

"Let's go!" Sakura smiled as she walked up the steps.

After a while, they finally made it to the front door step and Naruto decided to ring the bell.

Footsteps could be heard quickly coming towards the door. As it opened, they both saw Hinata standing there with glee in her face.

"N-Naruto!" She blushed, "And Sakura! You really did come!"

Both of them grinned at her and waited for permission to come in.

Behind her was Neji who seemed a bit surprised.

"Them!? They are Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki!" He said in disbelief.

Hinata then quickly let them in, "Please, m-make yourselves at home!"

Both of them walked in and looked around the place. It looked very traditional and large.

"I'm Neji, Hinata's cousin." He said, "We met at the hospital."

Both of them nodded, "Yes, we remember."

"And I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru." Kiba grinned.

Naruto and Sakura greeted them all.

"We brought a friend!" Sakura smiled, "We found him last night on the way to the hotel."

Hinata smiled and slowly petted his head, "Aw… he's so cute!"

That's when Kiba and Akamaru came in. Akamaru barked once and wagged his tail upon seeing another dog.

"Akamaru has a new friend." Kiba grinned.

Sakura placed down Oso and let Akamaru smell him a bit before wagging his tail more. Oso was a bit scared but soon got along with him well.

They both walked on towards the other room.

Naruto then spoke, "So, where are the kids?"

Hinata smiled, "Th-They'll be here shortly. I'd like if both of you can sing to them! They have been saying they'd want to meet one day N-Naruto and Sakura!"

He face was red and tried not to look at him.

But Naruto smiled, "Sure, we'll do that! We brought our guitars, but it's in the car. How old are they?"

Neji then spoke, "They are in middle school. Hinata tutors them, and sometimes we help."

Sakura smiled, "That's great! Hinata you seem to be very nice doing this on your free time! Everyone does!"

Hinata smiled, "Thank you! N-Naruto, would you like a drink?"

"You also want one, Sakura?" Neji asked quickly covering his cousin's mistake.

Sakura nodded, "Sure, I'll get something."

Naruto also nodded, "Ok."

As they walked into the big kitchen, there was a ring heard. Kiba quickly went to open it, and as soon as it was opened, a loud voice boomed in.

"Helloo!"

Sakura looked up while receiving her drink and saw someone come in the kitchen.

The guy that was loud came into the kitchen and froze.

Sakura looked at him in surprise remembering him, "Hey! I know you!"

"S-Sakura Haruno!?"

Neji sighed, "Calm down, Rock Lee-"

But Lee was beyond happy; he was excited and felt like tears were going to escape his eyes.

"S-Sakura Harrruuunnnooo!" He said quickly, "You remember me!"

Sakura smiled, "Yes, I can't forget a fan like you!"

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still filled with excitement.

Sakura then looked over at Hinata, "Ask Hinata… It's thanks to her I'm here with Naruto."

Rock Lee's eyes grew wide, "Naruto Uzumaki, too!? This is too much, I cannot."

Naruto and Sakura laughed a bit watching his reaction. Making fans happy made them happy, too.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for today! I'll upload soon! So yea…! Thank you all for the wonderful reviewsfavs/alerts! Sorry it was kinda crappy and short, hopefully next one will be better!**


	18. Smile

Ch 18: Smile

* * *

><p>"Sakura!" Lee said with excitement, "Will you sing my favorite song?"<p>

She smiled at him, "Of course! What is your favorite?"

"I have so many...!" He exclaimed while moving around his hands with glee, "I still can't believe Sakura Haruno is in front of me... With Naruto Uzumaki!"

As Lee kept talking to Sakura, the doorbell rang and Kiba went to open it.

Hinata then quickly said, "T-They're here! Please stay quiet, it's a surprise!"

Neji went to greet them with Kiba, "Hey!"

Akamaru came to also greet them with Oso behind, both waging their tails.

The middle schoolers said their greetings and one girl asked, "What's for lunch, Neji?"

Sakura grinned and whispered to Lee, "Is he the chef?"

Lee nodded, "Yes, only for them, though... He never wants to admit he has a passion for cooking."

They all could hear Neji snap, "Hey, I'm no chef!"

One girl then walked into the kitchen and froze.

Her body stood still as her eyes grew wide. Immediately she yelled, "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Hinata smiled seeing her face, along with the rest. Sakura stood up alongside Naruto who both waved, "Hi!"

Then others came running in and stood still in surprise. Then they all talked at the same time excitedly and quickly. They quickly took out their phones and ran up to them.

Many quickly started to ask questions, about them and how they came.

"Hinata is the one that brought us here." Naruto smiled.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, she met him. He was waiting for me, and she went to talk to him."

They all looked at Hinata and they all said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

Sakura smiled as some came up to her asking for autographs and pictures.

Hinata gleamed with joy as making the kids happy made her happy.

"Please, take a picture with me!" A boy said with excitement.

"Of course! What pose do you wanna take?" Sakura asked him. Naruto laughed at the pose the boy chose. Sakura stood up while the boy looked like he was about to propose.

Hinata then shyly went towards Naruto, who was still watching Sakura. Before she could speak, Oso came running up towards Naruto's feet. He looked down and grinned, "Hey, little guy…"

Bending down, he picked up Oso and started to pet him.

"I-It's great that you play so good! J-Just like in school back then!" Hinata said quickly.

Naruto turned his head and gave her a confused face for a second then grinned, "Oh yea! You went to the same school as I did! But, I only played in the classrooms after finishing my work. Did you hear from the hallways?"

Hinata felt another arrow go through her, "No... We were actually in the same class... Well, m-most of the classes..."

Naruto then felt bad, "Oh, I'm sorry... I guess you were so quiet, didn't really pay attention."

Hinata then quickly said, "N-No, it's perfectly fine! Ever since then, I've been a fan..."

His eyes grew wide, "Fan? Since back then? That's dedication..." he then smiled, "Thank you, for your support!"

He looked back towards Sakura who was doing other poses with this girl making weird faces at the camera. He chuckled softly, "Oh my god…"

'_I have to ask him quickly! Or I'll miss my chance…!' _Hinata thought.

"N-" She started, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Naruto! Come! Let's take a picture together!" She grinned, "Bring Oso, too!"

He nodded and headed towards her.

"I love your music so much!" Another boy said to him nervously.

Naruto grinned, "That's great! I'm glad you love my music more than Sakura's…!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed, "Shut up, my music is better."

A girl with glasses grabbed Sakura's arm, "Sakura rules!"

Another girl grabbed Naruto's arm, "No, Naruto does!"

Sakura grabbed Naruto's arm, "Ok, we'll see about that!"

Then they all took the picture and Sakura wrapped her arm around his neck and he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. The kids went to pose and they all took a picture.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned at Hinata, "Come take a picture with us! It was your idea!"

Hinata blushed and went to stand in between Naruto and Sakura and smiled at the camera. Sakura then gave her bunny ears and Naruto just stood there placing his arm around her shoulder, smiling at the camera.

'_N-Naruto! He's so close!' _She thought with a blush.

"Let's play a game!" Kiba said out while bringing a box.

"Alight let's do this!" Naruto grinned while looking at Sakura.

Kiba got out the random quiz box, "Let's all split in teams!"

They all decided to split into two teams. Team Nartuo and Team Sakura.

Sakura's team was mostly the kids along with Rock Lee. Naruto's was the leftover kids along with Hinata and Neji.

"We're so gonna kick your ass, Naruto." Sakura smirked at him.

Naruto just grinned, "Yea, whatever, I still love you."

Sakura laughed and looked at Kiba, "Let's go!"

Kiba then said, "Ok, the rules are simple. One person at a time on each turn from each team. The rest of the team can help with answering, but not give away the answer. If the person doesn't get the answer, the other team has to ask them to do something like a dare or whatever. Each question is 1 point."

The two teams nodded and braced themselves.

"We can do it, guys!" Naruto whispered to them who all nodded.

Sakura chose a kid from her team to go at front. Naruto did the same.

Kiba looked at both of the teams with caution.

Akamaru and Oso were sitting next to Kiba, looking like some judges.

"Ready?" He asked.

The kids nodded.

"What is the name of the Greek God of War?"

Both of them started to stutter a bit and moved their hands around. The teams in the back were yelling and moving their hands.

Sakura yelled out, "It starts with the letter A!"

The other kids started saying stuff that rhymed with Ares.

"Its four letters!" Neji said while putting on with his fingers.

Then Naruto's player said, "Ares!"

Kiba nodded, "They get the point!"

His team cheered, but Sakura turned to her team and smiled, "Don't worry! We all did our best… it's not over yet."

Neji then said, "Ok, we dare you to…"

Naruto then said, "Go and do the stupidest dance ever."

The kid sweat dropped, "Ok… I suck at dancing anyways…"

All of a sudden the kid got on his stomach and did a terrible version of the worm. Some laughed while others looked at each other with help written on their faces.

"Next!" Kiba said quickly.

Naruto sent out Hinata and Sakura sent out Rock Lee.

"Whoo!" Sakura cheered, "You can do it, Lee!"

Lee looked over and blushed smiling, "Yes! I will, Sakura!"

"Ready?" Kiba asked. Both of them nodded.

"What is… the equation for… kinetic energy."

Lee groaned and mumbled to himself, "Great… should have paid better attention in physics…"

Hinata thought while Lee looked at his teammates in despair. Many had confused faces, as if not remembering much.

Neji then said, "Hinata! It has numbers in it! And letters!"

Hinata nodded. Naruto had to sit down and think.

'_So this is what school meant by preparing us for the future… A random quiz game…' _He thought in despair.

Sakura groaned, not remembering the equation, but then she gasped, "It's like pizza, leaving only 4 slices left, Lee!"

He looked at her confused, "Pizza?"

She nodded, "Yes! Then it's the letter… before N! Then…"

Naruto pointed at her, "Hey, that's cheating, Sakura!"

"No, I'm not saying what it is… I'm giving hints!"

Hinata then said out loud, "half times mx squared!"

Kiba looked at his card and nodded, "That's right!"

Naruto stood up and said, "Yes! Alright, Hinata!"

Lee walked back, "Sorry…"

Sakura patted his back, "Don't worry, I don't remember it quickly anyways."

He smiled and nodded, "Ok, We are going to win for sure!"

Hinata walked back expecting for Naruto to be all over her, but he just didn't do that. He instead said, "So, who's next?"

* * *

><p>The game ended with Sakura's team winning. After the game, Sakura went up to Naruto and he wrapped his arms around her while she placed her head on his chest.<p>

"We won…!" She smiled to him. He then grinned, "Ok, I get it… you want a reward."

Everyone else had gone to the kitchen to get a quick snack, so they were both alone for a while.

She closed her eyes and leaned up reaching his lips softly. He smiled and kissed back.

But just then, Hinata came in, "Na-Naruto, Sakura, theirs food-"

She stopped and blushed seeing both of them so close. But Sakura let go of Naruto and smiled, "Oh, Ok! Let's go."

She grabbed his hand and they both went to the kitchen area. Neji was all over the place, "Hey! I'll give out the juice."

Lee protested, "Neji, let me help!"

Sakura and Naruto walked in with Hinata slowly behind. She couldn't take it anymore and she wanted to leave.

Naruto and Sakura sat down and began eating some chips while everyone asked them questions.

One girl then said quickly, "Can you please sing to us?"

Sakura looked at Naruto and then back at the girl, "Sure!"

Naruto then stood up and said, "Ok, this is a song not heard by anyone… So, you'll all be the first to hear the song."

Many gasped a bit and excitedly waited for him to start. His body guard went to get his guitar and Naruto grabbed it, "Alright. This one is dedicated to…"

Hinata still had some hope that perhaps this song would be for her.

"This song is for Sakura Haruno. It's called: _Smile."_

Sakura gave a small gasp and she grinned at him brightly. Meanwhile Hinata felt disappointed.

He then started to strum his guitar a bit and began.

"_**You got me hypnotized. Every single time I look in your eyes.**_

_**You're not perfect. But I don't give a damn, cause you're worth it.**_

_**You never seem to notice, that whenever I'm around you I lose focus. **_

_**With smart and beauty you're a gem to me. **_

_**Anyone that can't see it, is blind baby.**_

_**Forehead that's charming and wide! **_

_**Long pink hair, and emerald green eyes.**_

_**You're so unique. And I wish you were mine for the rest of our lives."**_

Sakura blushed a bit and started to smiled brightly. Everyone else looked back and forth to Naruto and Sakura and had a "we know what's goin' on" look on their face.

He then continued to sing the chorus,

"_**If you never see me the way I see you.**_

_**I will still always be there for you. **_

_**Catch you when you fall. Have a shoulder for you to cry on.**_

_**I'll fight a hundred battles. Run a million miles.**_

_**Just to see you smile. I wanna protect that smile. **_

_**Cause when you smile, the whole world smiles with you yeah."**_

Lee looked at Sakura then at Naruto back and forth quickly, and he looked so confused and was hoping it wasn't true.

"_**I think it's funny. **_

_**That even though I'm clumsy, I can still put a smile on your face the one that makes my heart race.**_

_**And even when they put you down, you get back off the ground. **_

_**Oh that determination makes you even more amazing. You get me so high that I don't wanna come down."**_

He then sang the chorus again and went on,

"_**Just wanna see that smile!**_

_**You're sweet like cotton candy. **_

_**You're perfume makes me go crazy. **_

_**I'm definitely addicted to you.**_

_**Attracted to everything you do. **_

_**When you're hurt, it's painful for me. **_

_**When you cry, oh my heart bleeds. **_

_**I'm your biggest fan, yes I admit it. Yeah I was lying before. It is what it is."**_

Lee and Hinata then realized what was going on and Lee felt sad for a bit, but he soon recovered. He grinned while listening.

As Naruto sang the chorus once again, he then on with his guitar.

"_**If someone has your interest.**_

_**I'll step back and hide my feelings.**_

_**If he gives you the love you need. **_

_**I'll just be your comic relief.**_

_**And if that relationship never breaks. **_

_**I will smile through the pain.**_

_**I'll never say a thing. Just know you are my everything."**_

He then sang the chorus once again and soon came to an end with a smile,

"_**Yeah I just wanna see you smile.**_

_**Ya know I just wanna see you smile"**_

After finishing everyone cheered and clapped their hands. Sakura grinned widely and walked up to him. She stood over him and placed her hands on the side of his head. She then whispered, "Thank you…"

Then she leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, making him kiss back.

Oso came in wagging his tail at Naruto's feet.

Kiba leaned on the wall and said, "Looks like the secret is out…"

Sakura looked up and grinned, "Guess, so!"

Lee came in with fake tears streaming down his face, "Sakuraaa!"

She smiled at him, "Hey, you were the first to know before the media… You're still one of my special fans."

He smiled, "Yea, I know. Congrats, Sakura!"

Meanwhile everyone was around Naruto and Sakura, Hinata stood in the background, feeling down.

She then wrapped her arms around herself and whispered, "It's too late…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yoooo! I'm so sorry for updating late! Anyways, lyrics are by the super awesome, "DUH BOMB"! Did a great job in doing all the lyrics and title for the song! Mine would suck lol, so a hugeeee thank you! Oh, and poor hinata! lol<strong>


	19. Forever Chaos

Ch 19: Forever Chaos

* * *

><p>As everyone was still around Sakura and Naruto. Still, laughing and smiling around them. Neji walked up to Hinata and said, "Wow, seems like this was a success!"<p>

"I-I um, I'll be right back." Hinata said softly while giving a fake smile, "I f-forgot something in my room..."

"Huh? What did you forget?" He asked confused.

Without another word, she dashed out of the room and went upstairs.

She had lots of feelings mixed within her; each step taking forward was like a new weight.

Kiba watched her leave, as he was very worried for her. He knew how much of a huge fan she was and this was probably a big shocker.

So he excused himself and followed to go follow her, hoping she was ok.

Hinata finally made it to her room and slowly opened the door.

She was sad and disappointed that Naruto had decided someone else rather than her... She thought he was somehow liked her a bit more than a fan.

"It's not fair..." she whispered as she stepped into the room.

The place was all covered in Naruto posters. Literally every inch of the wall had his posters on it. Her desk was covered with his mini accessories and utensils.

Even the bed had his face on it! She was a very big fan. Who wouldn't be so obsessed with their most favorite singer?

Hinata sat down on the bed and gave a small sigh. Her heart ached in finding out.

But then, there was a small knock on the door. She looked up and saw Kiba standing there.

"Is everything ok?" He asked softly while walking up and sitting down next to her.

Hinata shrugged, "It's just... It's not fair... I was literally his number one fan... The first to ever see his talent... And-and..."

She didn't want Kiba to see her like this, she felt embarrassed for him hearing those words coming out of her mouth.

He gave a small sigh, "I see... So just because you were his number one admirer means you deserve him?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"You can't just 'deserve' someone, Hinata... I know that he didn't notice you before, but... If you really wanted his attention, there were lots of ways to do so."

Hinata looked forward, "B-But I couldn't. I was too shy..."

Kiba then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her near him, "Be happy for him! He's found someone who will make him happy!"

Hinata fiddled with the fingers, "B-But... I... I guess so..."

Hinata suddenly blushed noticing how close she was to Kiba and quickly pulled away, "T-Thank you, Kiba! Even though I'm still hurt... There really wasn't anything I could have really done now..."

Kiba smiled and nodded, "Yea, let's go downstairs. They must be worried about you!"

They both began to walk down the stairs and were greeted by Lee's voice.

"Where were you, Hinata?" He asked.

She fiddled with her fingers and said, "Oh, nothing, I was feeling a bit sick and Kiba came and helped me."

Kiba smiled a bit, "Yea, but she's hopefully feeling better now!"

Naruto grinned, "Good! You are the reason why this party went so great to begin with!"

Hinata smiled brightly, "Yea, thanks to you and Sakura! You guys are great…"

* * *

><p>It was getting late and Naruto and Sakura decided to retreat. They all took last photos together and answered some final questions.<p>

"How long are you going to be staying?" Asked a kid.

Sakura answered, "For a bit over a week. I have to stay and start planning on a new music video that will be held here in the future."

They all gasped a bit and Lee quickly said, "So, will I be able to see you again?!"

Sakura nodded, "Yes, maybe a bit more now, since I'll be staying here for a bit. Maybe down the streets with sunglasses on."

Naruto then said, "Yea! And if you see some guy with lame ass mustache glasses that say weeaboo, that's me."

Everyone looked at him with concern and then quickly brushed it off, giving fake laughs.

"Oh my god, Naruto…" Sakura said mentally slapping her forehead.

She then grabbed his arm close to him and smiled at everyone, "Well! I'm afraid it is time for us to go…"

Oso came running up to them and Naruto picked him up, "Yea… thanks for the invite, Hinata."

Hinata smiled and nodded a bit, "Yes. Let us hope we all meet again one day."

Sakura opened the door and waved, "Bye!"

After hearing lots of shouting and goodbyes, it was finally quiet.

"Hey, Sakura..." Naruto began as they all walked back towards the car. It was already dark outside.

Sakura was holding onto Oso and placed her head on his shoulder as they slowly walked.

"Hm?" She said softly, "What is it?"

Suddenly Sakura's phone began to rang, making Oso jump a bit.

"I'll hold him." Naruto said while grabbing Oso who was beginning to doze off.

"Hello?" Sakura asked.

"_**Sakura, what the hell!?"**_

Sakura sweat dropped, "What's up, Ino…"

"_**Ooohhh! I knewww itttt! I kneewww it! Hmm Hmm!"**_

Frowning, Sakura asked, "Knew what…?"

"_**It was so obvious! It's all over the place now."**_

Sakura's eyes grew wide, "That fast?! It has barely been a day!"

She looked over at Naruto who opened the door for Sakura to get in, and gave her Oso. She closed the door, "How did you find out?"

"_**Long time ago. I found out officially, like 4 minutes ago. Man, you were like all over him."**_

Sakura blushed red, "Shut it, Ino! I'll talk to you later!"

She quickly hung up and placed her phone away.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, "Did something happen?"

Sakura looked at him and nodded, "The whole world knows, Naruto… Be ready for a hell lot of questions to be asked."

He smiled at her, "I don't care what will happen next… as long as I'm with you all the way."

She blushed and grinned at him, "You promise?"

He reached out to touch her face, "Yea, I promise."

Without another word, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. He kissed back and soon they broke away.

"We got to get going." He smiled while turning on the car.

* * *

><p>They soon got in the hotel to see Sasuke arriving at the same time as them.<p>

"Sasuke!" Sakura smiled at him, "Did the interview go well?"

He smiled, "Yea it did. And I see so did your relationship…"

Naruto grinned, "Yea, don't worry, I know about everything. "

Sakura then wiggled her eyebrows, "Hm, don't you think it's about time for you to be serious?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, not me. I have enough fangirls already… I think I'll go solo for a bit more. It's more fun and more freedom."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Whatever… loser."

He laughed, "Yea, ok. I'll see you both later on then."

Sakura and Naruto kept going on towards their rooms. As Naruto was about to head to his room, Sakura pulled his arm, "Where are you going?"

He looked at her confused, "My room?"

"Oh, come on… stay?"

He grinned, "From now on, then?"

She smirked at him, "We've been practically been living together for like the past months… I don't see a difference."

She then gasped a bit, "Hey, you want to see something funny?"

Naruto looked at her a bit confused and slowly nodded, "What is it?"

She then dragged him into his room, soon placing Oso in his bed.

"Wanna see all the fan reactions?"

She then got out her laptop, "Look, they are all so confused, happy, and scared it's a rumor."

Naruto chuckled, "Look, read that one."

"_**At: NarutoUzumaki: Is this true!? Like didn't you guys hate each other?! #hallelujah"**_

"_**At SakuraHaruno: bruuuuhhhh I knew it. We all knew it."**_

Sakura and Naruto laughed at how they all sort of knew what was going on.

"I feel so stupid…!" Sakura grinned, "Everyone knew but me…" She then covered her face.

Naruto laughed and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "Yea, but at least you know now."

Sakura's phone then started to vibrate. She went on and answered the phone, "Yes, Tsunade?"

"_**Well, I should have known something like this would happen… Now all the interviews will be tripled and the schedule will be a bit harder to complete. So, we will have to move on as quickly as possible."**_

Sakura looked confused, "Move quickly?"

"_**Yes, we'll be in this city for a couple more days than, a week or so. Also, I've gotten more requests for you and Naruto to do some photo shoot together… Two big stars together, make chaos. Well, for me."**_

Sakura then smiled, "Yea, sorry about that. Looks like you'll be in chaos for a long time…"

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy! So sorry it is so short! Ughhhh! I won't be able to update until like Monday or so. but yea, I really hate it when people say that Hinata "deserves" naruto, like no she doesn't. He aint no prize lol, they dont consider his feelings. Anyways, I hope you all have a great valentine's day! And don't forget to get those discount candy next day lol have a safe weekened! xx<strong>


	20. Pictures

Ch 20: Pictures

* * *

><p>"So tell us this, Naruto and Sakura… How?"<p>

That was one of the questions they got the most in interviews together. Everyone was talking about them all over the internet. Everyone wanted to interview them more than ever and get them into lots of other projects.

Sakura nervously laughed while Naruto grinned widely, "Well, you see, she couldn't keep her eyes off of me."

Sakura playfully pushed him, "Shut up, that's not how it happened… sort of. You're the one that fell for my looks."

Naruto smiled, "Ok, you're right."

The interviewer smiled, "Oh, so it was Naruto? Ohh…!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and held it tight, "Yea… I fell for her way before we were famous."

The interviewer's eyes grew wide, "Before? You mean, both of you… knew each other?"

"_Some good juice." _The interviewer thought while mentally laughing evily. _"We will get all this information first before those damn GOZZIP magazines… I'll get a raise, and live ha-"_

"Yes, he met me when I was playing on the streets." Sakura smiled.

Snapping out of her thought, the interviewer grinned, "But how? Did he just come up to you?"

Naruto quickly said, "Actually, she had her guitar tuned so badly. I just had to help her."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Ok, yeah, I had suckish tuning… So, he decided to help me."

"_Never before heard confessions and we are first!" _

Naruto watched her in concern a bit, "Um… Is everything alright?"

Her eyes grew very wide, "Yes! Now, what happened after that?"

Sakura shrugged, "Nothing much really, I mean, we talked a bit and he came almost every day to listen to me…"

The interviewer frowned a bit, "Then… why all this rivalry in the beginning?"

Blushing red Sakura nervously laughed, "Nah, it's extremely stupid. Please don't make me say it."

She then turned to Naruto, "And don't you dare say anything!"

He smiled at her and nodded, "Yea, it's extremely stupid. It's our secret to keep that stupid reason from entering the world."

"_Damn it! Those GOZZIP magazines will now try to get the information out of them….!"_

"Oh, please tell us?" She insisted a bit.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm sorry, but I'd rather not be embarrassed in front of the world."

"It'll probably hurt your ears." Naruto said casually.

"_There goes my raise…"_

* * *

><p>As the days went by, Naruto and Sakura were very busy getting in all these interviews together and other new projects.<p>

Every night they would arrive all tired from everything. The first thing Naruto would do was fall on the bed and groan, "Sleeeeepppppp."

Sakura laughed, "Shut up, we only got up at 6 today... It's been worse for use before."

Oso came running up to the bed and tried to get on, struggling and whining a bit.

Naruto sat up and picked him from the floor and onto the bed.

"But still..." Naruto yawned, "Getting even more busy than ever... Don't we leave like tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded while sitting down, "Yea, we should pack now… What time is it?"

Looking at his phone, Naruto answered, "Around 12:30…"

Groaning, Sakura got up once again and got one of her suitcases. She then began to fold her clothes inside, "Come on, Naruto… Get your stuff ready. We leave at 7 tomorrow."

He laid back and looked at Oso, "You don't have to do any packing… All you do is eat, play, sleep, and grow up… Lucky."

"You have like a million dollars!" Sakura laughed from the bathroom.

"But does money matter to dogs?"

Sakura got out of the bathroom, "OK, whatever. Come on, the sooner we are done, the faster we can sleep." She then went to grab more clothes to put in one of her suitcases.

But Naruto walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind and said softly, "Let's do this later… Let's do something else, like I dunno, anything but pack!"

"Ok, go help me find my things."

"Sakuraaa! Let's watch a stupid movie."

She hesitated then sighed, "Fine. But after this we are so going to finish packing or Tsunade will have our heads!"

Giggling like a little girl Naruto quickly turned on the TV and onto the movie section.

Sakura then sat down with Oso coming quickly at her feet.

As the movie began to begin, Naruto sat next to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her. They both leaned on the couch resting their heads on it.

The movie was extremely weird with no actual plot whatsoever.

"They don't call it the most random movie ever for nothing…" Naruto yawned.

But as the time went on, he slowly went to sleep. Oso was also asleep, leaving Sakura still awake.

Naruto had placed his head on her lap with his legs on the arm of the couch. Giving an evil smirk, Sakura took out her camera and took him a picture.

"He looks so cute…" She said to herself. On her other side, Oso was also sleeping, wrapping himself next to Naruto's head.

She also took him a picture, and then took one all together with her included.

Smiling at herself while looking at the picture, she then looked at both of them, still sleeping.

All of a sudden, reality hit back and she remembered that she had to pack up again. So, she then slowly shoved Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey… Wake up; we still need to get ready."

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, "Huh? What year is it..?"

"4056." She said sarcastically, "Come on... Let's get this over with."

He sat up and nodded, "Fine, you win. Let's get this over with."

As Sakura left, he gave a knowing look.

"_I see how it is, Sakura." _He grinned, "_I'll get you back, too."_

He then walked around and saw Sakura looking all confused at her bag.

"Have you seen my brush? I don't see it anywhere!"

Naruto shook his head, "No, I haven't. Did you check the bathroom?"

She then slapped her forehead, "Duh, it's in the bathroom… I'm so tired…"

As she turned away, Naruto then got out his phone and took a picture of Sakura who was very tired trying to remember where the bathroom was.

He looked at the picture and grinned, "She's so cute when she's tired."

As he was about to head towards her, he saw her brush.

"Hey! It's over here!"

* * *

><p>After about 45 minutes, they were finally done with all the packing. Sakura didn't care where she landed because she was so sleepy. She plopped down on the bed on her stomach. Naruto then took out his phone and took another picture. He then wrote on it: "bae"<p>

Sakura then opened her eyes to see him getting ready to take another picture.

"You think you're so slick?" She said while sitting up and taking out her phone, "I got one with you."

"I know." He smiled.

She then took a picture of him, "Gotcha!"

He all of a sudden started to pose, "Ay, take my good side."

Sakura laughed as she took some pictures, pretending to be an over enthusiastic photographer, "That's right, boy, you're doin' great!"

Naruto then grabbed Sakura's arms and brought him next to him. They then started to spin in circles still holding each other's hands tightly while laughing.

"I'm going to fall!" Sakura laughed.

"I have you, Sakura!" He said while laughing.

They then stopped and felt a bit dizzy. She tumbled over to Naruto and they both fell on the floor laughing stupidly.

"I'm so tired…" Sakura laughed while wiping a tear.

As they lay on the floor and after they had calmed down a bit, Naruto said quietly, "We have like 3 hours to sleep."

"Shit…"

* * *

><p>The next morning was very hard for Naruto and Sakura to get up. But Oso was the one to wake them up while walking on top of both of them.<p>

They all lazily got up to leave the place, making sure they didn't leave anything behind.

"Another cityyyyyyy….." Naruto yawned.

"Oh no, we are so late!" Sakura said quickly grabbing Oso, "Let's go!"

As soon as they arrived at the airport, they saw Tsunade standing there looking worried, "About time! This is like the 5th time you both are late… We are behind schedule…"

Naruto and Sakura laughed nervously while trying to apologize.

As they got in the plane, they saw Sasuke there going through his phone.

He looked up and smirked, "About time..."

Oso started to run towards Sasuke wagging his little tail in happiness.

"Aw, he likes you so much!" Sakura smiled while sitting down, "He's always so happy to see you...!"

Sasuke didn't say much but look awkwardly at the small puppy that was waiting to be picked up.

"Um..."

Naruto got out his phone and showed the screen to Sasuke, "Why haven't you been responding to my memes?"

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Memes? Naruto what the hell..." Sakura said in disbelief.

"But I do answer. I tell you to shut up." He leaned back on his seat, still ignoring Oso.

Naruto crossed his arms and sat down slowly next to Sakura, "Well I came out here to have a good time and feel so-"

"Don't!" Both Sakura and Sasuke said in despair.

He grinned, "Attacked right now."

"You idiot..." Sasuke gave a small smile, "That's over a year old..."

"But I made you smile, didn't I?" Naruto leaned back and did a clicking sound with his tongue, making Oso come back to him.

"You don't smile much." Naruto said while picking up Oso, "So, since we've all been together for a good time together, I've decided to make you a good friend of mine."

Sakura sighed, "Yea... I still can't believe tour will be over in less than a month and a half... "

But Sasuke leaned forward a bit, "We'll still see each other a lot. Especially at those music awards things... God, I hate those."

After a couple of minutes, the plane started to go off.

"Goodnight everybody…" Sasuke said while leaning on his seat and closing his eyes. He suddenly felt something on his feet, soon getting on his lap.

"What the?" He opened his eyes and saw Oso on his lap snuggling against him. He sighed and leaned back once again to close his eyes.

Sakura yawned a bit and placed her head on Naruto's shoulder. Soon she was asleep, not noticing Naruto getting a selfie with both of them together.

He made lots of different faces like a scared one, a sad one, a goofy smile, randomly weird and so on.

"What the hell are you doing." Sasuke said to him in concern.

Naruto gulped and looked back, "Taking pictures. Now I want one of you. Aw, you look so cute with Oso…!"

He scoffed, "Ok, he just came up to me. Don't you dare to take a picture of me."

But Naruto chuckled evilly, "Too late."

Sasuke frowned, "You're lucky Oso is on my lap… You lucky he holding me back."

They then started to laugh.

"You guys are idiots…" Sakura moved around and snuggled on Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so sorry it took forever! Weekend was so busy and then this snow comes and takes away power and stuff…! I hope you are all safe! Anyways, thanks so much for all the support! You guys rock! <strong>


	21. Seriously?

Ch 21: Seriously?

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed by in the plane. After taking a good nap, Sakura opened her eyes. Next to her was Naruto who was still asleep curled up next to her.<p>

Slowly, without her waking him up, she decided to stand. Stretching a bit, she looked around. Sasuke was still awake with headphones on, reading a book, and Oso on his lap, behind the book. It looked like he was also reading as well.

Sasuke still hadn't noticed Sakura so he read out loud to Oso with extremely weird voices.

"Grr! Said the large bear in front of them." Sasuke narrated, "Little Angelica screamed while Timmy tried to distract the large scary bear… Whooo!"

Oso looked at the pages and then back at Sasuke who was really getting into the story.

He then mimicked terribly a little girl's voice, "Oh, no! Timmy! What are we going to do?!"

Sasuke quickly changed voices into a younger boy's voice, "Run, Angelica! Ruuuuuuunnnnn!"

Sakura bursted out laughing, causing Sasuke to quickly shut the book and blush furiously, "H-Hey!"

"I-I should have recorded this!" She laughed.

Saskue stood up frowning, "Don't you dare tell-"

"BWAH HA HA!"

Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto laughing from his seat. His face was burning red as he saw Sakura and Naruto laugh at them.

"_My career is ruiiiinnnnneeed!" _He thought, and then he turned his head to see Oso sitting on his seat wagging his little tail.

"You!" Sasuke pointed at Oso, "It's because you insisted me read that to you!"

Sakura then stopped and tried to breathe in and out.

She smiled, "That was so sweet of you, Sasuke…! Pfft."

Naruto walked next to Sasuke, "Hey can you read to me next time?"

"No." He frowned, "And I was just… Well Oso seemed bored so I was also bored and- I don't need to be explaining myself!"

Naruto then wrapped his arm around Sasuke, "Meh, don't worry about it. It's our secret."

"Better be."

* * *

><p>As the plane landed, it was already evening. Sakura quickly grabbed Oso, "You ready?"<p>

The plane finally stopped and Naruto stood up, "Finally…!"

Sasuke was the first one to get off the plane, but a large wave of heat washed over him, "What the…!?"

Looking around, the place was literally a desert. The only thing that could be seen was the city and nothing else much.

"It's so hot in here…!" Naruto sighed.

"I'm too hot!" Sakura said while walking back towards the car.

"Hot damn." Naruto sang while walking next to her.

Soon, they got in the car and into the hotel. Many fans were already waiting for them outside screaming their names.

Even though it was hot, Sakura and Naruto, along with Oso headed towards the fans. But Sasuke stopped them, "Um, I think Oso need a cool place for now, ya know… Let me take him inside."

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and nodded slowly.

"Ok…" Sakura said while hesitantly giving him the dog.

Sasuke coughed a bit, "Yea… thanks."

While heading back Sasuke said excitedly to him softly, "We can finally finish the book!"

Sakura and Naruto waved at the fans while heading towards them. The body guards were behind them just in case of anything.

While Naruto's fans were mostly female, Sakura's was a mixture. She couldn't help but look over at him every once and a while.

"_I'm so stupid, of course nothing will happen!"_

As the meetings went on, Sakura kept on taking pictures with everyone who wanted one.

"You're not as ugly as you seem." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a guy with dark black hair and very pale skin.

"Ummm!? Excuse youuuu!?" Her fans said behind her, "She's like the MOST beautiful thing ever!"

Sakura smiled at her fans and thanked them, but she said to him, "Who are you?"

He gave a very fake smile, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sai. You sure do have a huge forehead, though."

Anger building up inside her she yelled, "What the hell!? You come here to insult me?"

"What ARE you!?" Her fans said, "Are you some low life hater?!"

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura's fans yelling angrily.

"_Sakura!" _

Quickly, he walked up to Sakura who looked like she would punch anyone.

"What's wrong?" Naruto said while standing next to Sakura.

"Nothing." Sakura said glaring at Sai, "This person was just leaving."

"Oh, you must be Naruto." Sai gave another fake smile, "And yes, I've seen enough. I'll see you both very soon!"

The body guards came and escorted Sai out. Naruto looked at Sakura in worry, "What did he do to you?"

Her fans immediately yelled, "He was being some shit ass jerk!"

He looked at her, while grabbing her hands, holding them tightly, "What did he do?"

Sakura sighed, "Nothing, really… just being rude… I think I'll head back inside."

Naruto nodded, "Yea, sure…" He looked at the fans and waved, "Bye!"

Many whined while others yelled cheerfully back.

Sakura was walking back with her arms crossed and a small frown in her face.

Seeing her this way, Naruto wrapped his arm around her, "You'll never see him again, I promise..! And to whatever he said, forget it. Throw it away, let's do something fun!"

Sakura then grinned at him, "Yea…! Forget that loser, we're rich!"

"Filthy rich!"

"And…" She stopped and wrapped her arms around his neck, "We have each other."

He laughed, "Even better."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Sasuke?!" Sakura frowned while looking everywhere. It had been three hours since she handed Oso to him.<p>

Naruto then mentally slapped himself, "I should have just texted him…"

Sakura froze, "You… I… j-just do it."

Naruto got out his phone and found Sasuke's contact. He then texted: _**Hey! Where's our son!?**_

"He better answer…" Sakura sighed while sitting down on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he-"

His phone vibrated and he checked it, "It's from Sasuke! And it's a picture…"

Sakura walked up next to him and watched him open the message. Then both of them cringed at the sight.

It was Sasuke with shades along with Oso also having mini shades on in some place. The text said: _**He's having a blast. **_

Both of them looked at each other and then back at the message. Another immediately came after: _**Yea, I'm coming in now.**_

The door opened to reveal Sasuke and Oso coming in the through the door.

"Oso!" Sakura greeted the waging dog who ran up to her.

"Hey, where were you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slowly stepped back, "Just… hanging out with some nearby friends. Anyways, goodnight."

Without another word, he left.

Sakura picked up Oso, "Ok, that was weird. Anyways, Naruto, we have to get ready tomorrow. We have to go onto this studio."

"For what?" Naruto said while petting Oso.

"Apparently we are doing to be drawn by some very well talented people! Not only drawn but many other things, too! It'll take some time." She grinned, "Won't that be fun?"

"When's the concert?" He asked while Sakura placed down Oso, who ran all over the place.

"In a couple of days…" She replied.

He then wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "You're so beautiful…"

Blushing a bit she grinned, "You idiot…"

Naruto then let go and grabbed her hands in front of her. He then held them out, "I love your smile so much, it feels like the first time I saw you."

"Naruto…" She smiled while wrapping her arms around him, "You're the one that I dream and think about every day. You're making me fall for you so hard."

He gently grabbed the sides of her face and placed his forehead on hers, "I love everything about you. Everything."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sakura and Naruto got ready to go. Sakura was wearing some simple shorts with a tank top. She tired her hair in a high pony tail and went out to find Oso. But Naruto kept his skinny jeans and a tank top on.<p>

"Let's go, Oso." She picked him up. As they left, Sasuke stopped them, "Hey…! Where… are you guys going?"

Naruto answered, "Going to some studio… Aren't you going to an interview?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes… But you guys, you guys just can't take Oso, right? What if he messes things up?"

Sakura shook her head, "No, he'll be alright. Body guards will make sure he doesn't get in the way."

Sasuke nodded, "Yea, or, you know… I could take care of him. I mean it's just a suggestion."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, "What? I thought you really didn't want Oso to be around you."

Sasuke blushed a bit, "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Sakura looked at Oso, "Hey, want to go with Sasuke?"

Wagging his tail, he tried to leave her grip. Placing him down, Oso ran towards Sasuke's feet. He nervously laughed, "Oh look! Well, goodbye."

Quickly he picked up Oso and left.

Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other in worry and confusion for Sasuke.

"What the hell was that about?" They both said at the same time.

Slowly ignoring it, they all headed out the door with Tsunade waiting for them.

"Let's go." She said while checking her phone, "This will take a while."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the large studio, Sakura and Naruto stepped inside. Many fans were outside waiting for them and started to shout their name.<p>

"World famous studio…" Tsunade said behind them, "And they have drawn, sculptured, so on, so many famous people before!"

Sakura started to get a bit more excited knowing this information.

"_I'll never be forgotten now." _

Camera men followed behind them, they were making a video of the experience to show later on.

Sakura saw the camera on and she turned towards it and gave a peace sign while grinning.

"Ok, Sakura!" Tsunade said, "I want you to say what you are doing now."

Sakura nodded and waited for the camera to focus on her.

"Hi! Today Naruto Uzumaki and I are in the Onryx Studio! Yea, the one that makes all that… famous arts stuff."

The camera man cut off and Tsunade nodded, "Nice, except we will cut off the last part. Now let's head on."

They went inside a large room. It was very spaced out and pure white.

"Today, you will be drawn by a very famous young man." An older man said grinning. "He was my student, but he obviously surpassed me."

Sakura nodded along with Naruto.

She smiled at him, but it didn't last long when the door opened to reveal him.

Her eyes grew wide and gave a sour face, "YOU!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Lmaoo y'all already know who it is. But yea, thanks so much for the support! And I agree, NS should have been canon! It was way more obvious and seems more fun! nH seems... boring. Like what he gonna ask? I bet it must have been awkward! Like: "So um... what do you like... cheese?" lmaoooo like they literally barely knew each other for real. It was like that classmate you don't really talk to, i mean you know who they are but not really. Yea, sorry for ranting lol. Just still confused why ns wasn't it. But, yea, you are all great! I'll try to update as soon as possible! xx <strong>


	22. Ready to Start

Ch 22: Ready to Start

* * *

><p>"Wait, what are you doing here?!" Sakura said in disbelief. Naruto watched the person who just came in and frowned a bit.<p>

Yes, you guessed it. It was none other than Sai with a fake smile on his face.

"What a pleasant surprise!" He said through his teeth, "I never imagined to see you here!"

"Um." The same older man said to him, "We've told you about this for about a couple of weeks ago…"

"Right…"

Sakura took a deep breath and tried not to let him get to her. She was here to have a good time and not have anyone bother her. So she smiled, "It'll be fun working with you!"

"Anyways…" Sai went on, "I'm afraid I will work with you all last. I'm just here to greet you. Forehead."

Sakura's blood seemed to boil up a bit and her eye twitched, "Yes… OK."

"If you could please follow me…" the older man said while leading the group to another room.

After a couple of floors, they finally made it into a large room filled with materials. On there was a crew of people making preparations for the wax figures.

"It'll take weeks…" Tsunade said to them, "But we will come back a couple of times…"

"_Weeks!?_" Sakura thought excitedly.

As they came to a stop, two figures stood there.

The tall blonde one looked a bit too young. He then gave a small smile, "Hello, I'm the director for Sakura Haruno."

Sakura nodded and the other red haired one said, "And, I'll be the director for Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm Deidara. Come this way, Sakura."

Sakura nodded but then asked, "What about Naruto?"

He looked over at him, "He'll be with Sasori in another room, measuring. It'll take a while, come on."

Sakura made a weird face to Naruto, who did the same as they went on separate ways.

Deidara sweatdropped a bit and went on. They all walked into a smaller room. Many other people were ready with large measuring tools.

Sakura sat on the stool and waited for them to begin.

"Alright, Sakura…!" Deidara began, "This is no joke what so ever, so please take this serious."

"Um, yes, of course I will. I'm just excited." Sakura replied.

Tsunade then excused herself to go and check on Naruto, so she left the room.

Deidara was busy looking at some papers while the other people began measuring her face. The camera crew came and recorded Sakura who gave them the peace sign.

Sakura smiled at the camera and spoke, "It looks like this will take some time. They are measuring my face! I'm so excited!"

"Keep that smile, keep it that way!" Deidara said while writing down something in his paper, "That's the face we will use for your face."

With Naruto, he was doing the same thing as Sakura, but only in a different room.

"So, um, how long have you been doing this?" Naruto asked Sasori, "A good time… Even though this is not my full specialty, creating human images is."

"_Ummm…"_

* * *

><p>The camera crew started to record Naruto who gave them a thumbs up, "Hey! They're doing… measuring my face here."<p>

"Hey, keep the smile on… and stay still."

The camera crew decided to interview Deidara and Sasori in different rooms meanwhile Naruto and Sakura were being measured.

"She doesn't take this seriously." Deidara sighed, "Art is nothing to joke about!"

"He has this…" Sasori began in another room, "He has this… fun face. I think it will be fun to make Naruto Uzumaki's face."

"Sakura Haruno has this perfect face, "Deidara began, "… it will be difficult to make it exactly, but the challenge will be fun. She just better take this seriously. I've been thinking of making explosive… figures… Just a thought. It could be fun."

* * *

><p>After a long time of measuring, they were finally done and placed all the measurements into the computer to make the image appear.<p>

Naruto and Sakura would come back later after all of the measurments were correctly placed in the computer.

As they met, Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him tightly, "Hey! How's yours going on?"

Naruto laughed, "Going great, my face hurts a bit… but it's all worth it."

She touched her cheeks a bit and smiled, "Yea, so does mine…"

Tsunade and came in dismissing the camera crew, "Hey, I see you've both done well…! Too bad there's still a lot more to come. But it'll all be worth it at the end."

"Well, well, well!" A loud voice said from behind.

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he turned around and grinned widely, "Jiraiya!"

He quickly went up to them with Sakura and Tsunade behind.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked happily.

Jiraiya laughed, "Just came to see how you are doing! I see you've been very busy…!"

Behind him was a guy in a mask with papers in his hands.

"Huh?" Naruto looked behind, "Kakashi? I haven't seen you in a long time either!"

Kakashi smiled and wanted to wave but his hands were full, "Yo, how's it diggin' ma shizzle?"

Everyone had to stop in the entire world just to catch up from what they just heard. Even the sun had to stop exploding for a second.

"I mean, hey." He said quickly.

Tsunade had her arms crossed and was frowning at Jiraiya who was goofing off.

"Why come here all of a sudden, Jiraiya?" She asked suspiciously, "You haven't been here for most of the tour…"

He nervously laughed and tried to wrap his arm around her, but Tsunade moved his hand.

"Aw, c'mon, Tsunade. I've been busy here with Kakashi with all the selling and merchandise. You know keeping it all smooth."

"_You mean _I'm _the one doing it…" _Kakashi thought miserably. _"I'm gonna quit one day and be free… I mean just imagine:_

_Me: -surrounded by lots of gold and women- Ha ha!_

_Women #1: Oh Kakashi! You're so cool!_

_Me: Now, ladies, there's enough of me to go around –detaches arm- that's for you, Lucy._

_Ok, ok, not like that."_

Kakashi had to blink a bit and go back to listening.

"Hmph." Tsunade eyed him, "Anyways, what's the surprise for?"

He looked over at Naruto and patted his back, "Well to see my star, what else?"

Naruto grinned, "Are you going to stay longer?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yes, only for a bit. Oh, Kakashi!"

Kakashi looked up, "Yes?"

"Change my schedule; I'll have lunch with Tsunade here."

Sakura looked at Tsunade who rolled her eyes.

"Let's get moving, Sakura, Naruto." Tsunade said a bit annoyed.

Watching them leave, Jraiya patted Kakashi's back, "Yea, make sure there's enough room for me…"

They all went to take a break in a private room. Soon the camera crew came back and decided to take both of them, interviewing them so far on what was going on.

"It's going great so far." Sakura smiled, "They will finish this in weeks… So, we will be coming back every once and a while to check."

Naruto nodded, "Yea, it's really fun having people make all these things for us."

In the background he saw Jiraiya giving him a thumbs up with a goofy grin. Kakashi slowly backed away from him and gave a nod to Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Finally, after everything was done, it was time for some lunch.<p>

Tsunade was getting her stuff and said to Kakashi, "Take care of Naruto and Sakura for me, please."

Kakashi nodded, "Yes, I will. Have a good lunch."

She nodded, "Yes, you too. Hopefully these two love birds won't fly away…"

Sakura and Naruto blushed a bit but laughed.

"We can take care of ourselves…" Sakura went on.

Tsunade eyed here, "Really? Always getting mobbed by fans…"

As she left, Naruto spoke, "So, Kakashi… Want to go out and eat with us?"

He shrugged, "I have no other choice."

They had reached to a private area for them to eat peacefully. Naruto and Sakura sat across Kakashi who was reading a book.

"Is that..?" Sakura began, but Naruto cut her off, "Don't ask. It's one of those extremely perverted books."

Kakashi blushed a bit and said, "Hey, it's not like that…! It has a very good plot in it! And Jiraiya is the one who wrote it!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then at Kakashi who was, once again, reading his book.

Sakura was getting ready to order when a chair pulled up next to her. She looked at him oddly and said in a low voice, "What the hell are you doing here, Sai?"

"Oh, don't mind me, Sakura. I'm just here for sketches."

Naruto glared at Sai for a bit and wrapped his arm around Sakura and pulled her close to him.

"Sketch us, Sai!" Naruto grinned, while Sakura blushed a bit.

Sai shrugged, "Ok, I need practice…"

After a couple of minutes, Sai had finally finished.

"It's not perfect obviously, but here it is." He handed them the sketchbook.

Sakura looked at her face and gave a weird look, "Why is my forehead so big?!"

"It's a sketch…" Sai started while leaning back a bit, "Besides, I need to work on your forehead more since it's so… unique."

Sakura pointed to her forehead, "Unique?!"

Naruto stepped in, "Now, hold on… Sai, you better not be taking your job seriously if you keep joking around like this."

Sai didn't move, "I am. And I have to practice more on her forehead so it can be perfect. What? Is that what you do not want?"

Sakura sighed, "Do whatever… just don't mess it up when your final one is done!"

Kakshi looked up and sighed. He could be doing so much right now, like… read somewhere else.

"_I should have stayed at home that day…"_ He sighed once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Some of you guessed right! But, yay kakashi and jiraiya! Thanks for all the support guys! Really appreciate it, really! I might upload on Thursday or Saturday since this week is really busy for me! But, stay safe guys xx <strong>


End file.
